La page est enfin tournée
by Garouf
Summary: [slash SSHP] Il a fallu cinq ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et cesse de fuir. Estimant qu'il a surmonté ses démons, que la page de son passé est enfin tournée, il réapparait sans prévenir.
1. Prologue

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir en espérant vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** La partie la plus difficile à mon goût. Les quelques phrases qui sont censées vous allécher et attiser votre curiosité.. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Mais bon, je vais essayer ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix alors :

slash SS/HP Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, je voudrai vous remercier pour le simple fait de lire ces quelques lignes Il s'agit de la toute première fic que je publie et j'avoue que je suis un peu (arf, à peine --' ) nerveuse.. _Vont-ils aimer ? Est-ce que j'écris comme un pied ? Est-ce que c'est assez original ? Vais-je subir un massacre en règle ou pire de l'indifférence totale ? Dois-je me suicider tout de suite ou attendre qu'on vienne abréger mes souffrances ?_ Enfin bref, voici un petit apperçu de ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai fini d'écrire le plan et le prologue de cette histoire :)

Je voulais aussi préciser qu'au final il s'agit d'un slash Severus/Harry même si la relation ne se met pas forcément tout de suite en place (c'est sûrement mon couple préféré, je bave totalement pour ce cher Snape ! C'est maladif et mon cas est désespéré mais j'assume totalement ) donc vous êtes prévenus ! Homophobes, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, je vous assure que je survivrai. En parlant de slash, il n'apparait pas tout de suite dans l'histoire, j'essaie d'écrire quelques chose de construit (et de crédible ! Quoique des sorciers, tout de suite ça fait moins crédible..) et je donnerai beaucoup d'importance à l'état psychologique des personnages. Ils ne se tomberont donc pas ds les bras dès leur première rencontre, même si on n'attend que ça et qu'on bave à l'avance.

A part ça, je pense updater dans des délais très raisonnables, passant une bonne partie de mon temps sur l'ordinateur à écrire et n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour être honnête. J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à m'envoyer des petites reviews, que ce soit positif ou négatif, j'essaierai sincèrement de tenir compte de votre avis pour avancer. Il s'agit de ma toute première fic donc j'ai sûrement besoin de conseils alors soyez indulgents et faite moi part de tous vos commentaires !

N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à dire (et je vous assure que j'ai cherché bon ok, je sors..) je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (en espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre adresse un prière au dieu des fanfickeuses nerveuses ouah ça rime :p )

oooo

oooo

**Prologue :**

Londres.. Capitale de l'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni, 1500 km carrés, 7,5 millions d'habitants, 33 arrondissements, abritant certains des monuments les plus célèbres au monde, le berceau de l'économie britannique.

Enfin.. Officiellement..

Car au coeur même de cette fourmilière humaine, quelques privilégiers ont accès à la face cachée de cette gigantesque métropole. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre et isolée, une auberge portant le nom étrange de Chaudron Baveur accueille en effet une caste peu connue d'humains, vêtus pour la plupart de costumes moyennageux. Une simple taverne quelque peu excentrique aux yeux de tous mais qui se révèle être le seul accès à une zone tout à fait innattendue : le chemin de traverse, ou plus précisément pour les non-initiés, le centre commercial et administratif sorcier d'Angleterre.

Sorcier ? Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Un monde fantastique baigné de magie qui passe totalement innaperçu au sein même de nos petites vies banales, nos vies de simples moldus. Car les sorciers se cachent depuis très longtemps parmis nous, usant de leurs pouvoirs pour que jamais on ne les remarque. Ils sont même toute une société, possèdant un gouvernement, des écoles, des lois, des armées, avec une histoire et des guerres.. Et qui dit guerre, dit bien sûr : héros.

-

Le héros de la dernière guerre en date se nomme Harry Potter, jeune homme de 23 ans actuellement coincé dans les embouteillages de la banlieue sud de Londres. Nonchalament installé au volant de son auto, il battait la mesure d'un air absent, au rythme du dernier tube de l'été qui passait presque en boucle à la radio. Bien sûr, il était assez étrange de voir un sorcier, qui plus est reconnu comme le plus puissant de tous, préférer la voiture au transplanage. Non seulement transplaner était plus pratique, mais ça n'avait rien de compliqué et c'était bien plus rapide.

Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter en voyant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Quelle idée aussi de tout plaquer et de partir sur un coup de tête ! Surtout en fin de journée, quand tous ces moldus quittaient leur travail pour se mêler joyeusement au commun des mortels dans un concert de klaxon beaucoup moins joyeux. Avec un soupir, celui qu'on appelait autrefois le Survivant, mais qu'on avait été rebaptisé le Sauveur cinq ans plus tôt à son plus grand désespoir, décida de donner un petit coup de pouce à son véhicule pour échapper aux bouchons.

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, sa main tâta les poches de sa veste et sortit une fine tige de bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Enfin si on exceptait la plume de phénix qui y était cachée et le courant magique qui vous parcourait les doigts à son contact, bien sûr. Ce que vous avez donc deviné comme étant une baguette magique traça aussitôt une large spirale autour du jeune homme alors que celui-ci prononçait quelques mots d'un ton un peu las mais assuré. A première vue, rien ne se passa.. Quelques secondes s'étaient en effet écoulées sans qu'il n'y ait ni éclairs, ni fumée, ni grondement, ni jeu de lumière, rien..

C'est au bout d'une bonne minute que la voiture s'élèva lentement dans les airs en abandonnant les pauvres automobilistes moldus à leur triste sort. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas inconscient et avait fait en sorte que personne ne remarque cette disparition soudaine du véhicule. La magie, c'est quand même super pratique parfois..

_" Dire que tu as abandonné tout ça il y a trois ans maintenant.. "_, songea-t-il avec un léger sourire empli de nostalgie.

Alors que l'ovni survolait paisiblement l'autoroute dans une direction apparemment précise, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire en croisant le regard un peu vague de son conducteur, ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées. Toutes les raisons de son départ pour le monde moldu quelques années auparavant lui revenaient en flash et ça n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable. Un passé qu'il avait analysé tant de fois qu'il aurait dû se sentir totalement immunisé mais non.. Le serait-il seulement un jour.. La vie d'un héros n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. A chaque victoire, son revers de médaille.

Et c'est confortablement enfoncé dans son siège que Harry se souvint.. La grande Bataille, la bataille finale n'avait rien eu d'une fin en soit aux yeux du jeune homme. Elle n'avait été que l'évènement marquant d'une succession de tragédies, lui même suivi d'une succession de tragédies. Voldemort était mort ! Oh oui, il était bien mort cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tué de la main même de ce sorcier rêveur dans cette automobile volante. La guerre était finie disait-on, mais à quel prix.. et tout avait-il été réglé au décès du cruel mage noir ? La page était-elle tournée ? Pas pour tous.

Pour tous ses amis tués, pour tous ses proches qui avaient souffert, pour lui aussi parfois, Harry avait été jusqu'au bout. Il avait pourchassé sans relâche les mangemorts en fuite, recherchant avec l'aide de Remus Lupin deux personnes en particulier. Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas été difficile à retrouver, il était tellement stupide.. Malgré le désir d'étrangler, étriper, massacrer, évicérer et j'en passe, le pitoyable animagus, les deux hommes l'avaient simplement remis à la justice, prouvant encore une fois la grande noblesse de leurs âmes. Peu après, le nom de Sirius Black était réhabilité - ce qui était la raison officieuse de leur grande magnanimité envers Peter - et il recevait l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume. Peu après, on lisait à la une de la Gazette qu'un rat avait été retrouvé pendu dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Pourquoi ça n'étonne personne, hein..

La plus difficile à retrouver fut sûrement Bellatrix Lestrange. Il fallut deux ans de recherche acharnée pour que les deux aurors la retrouve. Mais les choses tournèrent mal et encore une fois, le goût de la victoire fut bien amère. Le lycantrope était mort sous ses yeux.. Sous l'effet de la rage et du désespoir, Harry commit son deuxième meurtre, vengeant ainsi son parrain et le dernier maraudeur. La dernière fidèle avait rejoint son maitre, laissant le 'Sauveur' dans un état pire que le trépas, sans but, sans envies, sans tout et sans rien.. Et partout on ne faisait que fêter la dernière grande victoire, clamant le nom si célèbre d'Harry Potter qui périssait à petits feux sous les yeux impuissants des rares personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui autrement qu'en grand héros. C'était il y a trois ans maintenant.

-

Le héros en question - qui vous avada kedavriserait du regard si vous l'appeliez ainsi - fut bientôt tiré de ses pensées par le grincement des amortisseurs qui tentaient d'atténuer le choc de l'atterrissage. Le voyage n'avait pas duré plus d'une demi-heure mais il avait semblé une éternité pour le pauvre conducteur, comme c'était toujours le cas lors de ses crises de réminiscence. Crises de plus en plus rares, fort heureusement. Se redressant calmement dans son siège, le jeune homme coupa le contact sans se presser et resta immobile un instant, bercé par le silence comme pour retarder le moment où sa vie basculerait à nouveau.

Le quartier dans lequel il venait de se poser faisait partie de la banlieue sud de la capitale. La voiture était impeccablement garée devant un petit pavillon aux tons colorés et chaleureux. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry claqua sa portière et lança un sort d'anti vol au véhicule. Puis il s'avança vers le portillon en bois blanc qui délimitait un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Laissant alors son regard émeraude parcourir la propriété tandis qu'il remontait tranquillement l'allée, il laissa un sourire attendri éclairer son visage. Tout était tellement.. elle.. Soigné, agréable, où on se sent chez soi et en sécurité, en un mot : parfait.

S'empêchant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux fenêtres derrière lesquelles des silhouettes semblaient jouer aux ombres chinoises, l'ex-gryffondor réajusta sa veste et tenta vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés. Il se sentait soudain un peu nerveux à l'idée de la revoir, de les revoir.. Après tout il connaissait à peine sa filleule et il n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie depuis trois ans. Seulement des lettres, seulement quelques nouvelles pour la rassurer sur son sort.. Une dizaine depuis l'enterrement du dernier maraudeur. Le jour où il avait tout plaqué en ne prévenant que son amie et Dumbledore. Le jour où il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait reprendre pied qu'en fuyant, en disparaissant dans l'anonymat, chez les moldus. Ce qui avait été assez concluant puisqu'il avait retrouvé l'envie de revenir ! D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas prévenue de son arrivée, il avait pensé que ce serait plus amusant de lui faire la surprise.

_" Amusant Harry.. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est super amusant.. Je m'en tords de rire là.. Je me roule par terre.. Véritablement hilarant.. "_, marmonnait-il intérieurement sur un ton plutôt sarcastique maintenant qu'il se tenait sur le seuil.

En fait, il ne stressait même plus, il était totalement paniqué. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Enfin.. Pour être totalement honnête si.. Il savait très bien pourquoi.. L'instant était décisif. Quand cette porte s'ouvrirait et le laisserait entrer, ça marquerait son retour définitif dans le monde qu'il avait fui si désespérément. Il s'était reconstruit, ou plutôt il pensait s'être reconstruit.. Suffisament pour revenir chez lui.. Alors pourquoi n'en était-il plus si persuadé maintenant ? De toute façon, il serait très vite fixé et il n'avait qu'un seule geste à effectuer pour ça.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et usant de tout le courage de gryffondor qui l'avait rendu si célèbre, Harry Potter pressa enfin le bouton de la sonnette sur laquelle on pouvait lire dans une écriture enfantine et malhabile :

_Hermione Granger et Ambre Weasley_

oooo

oooo

J'espère que vous avez survécu à la lecture et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, je vous assure que je ne vous en voudrai pas ! Enfin.. Non.. Pas trop.. TT Ah oui et je sais que pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il ne s'agit que du prologue. Ce passage ne sert qu'à mettre le décor et les personnages en place enfin bref, je vous laisse délibérer du verdict.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Encore quelques jours

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur : **

- en larmes - 22 reviews pour le premier chapitre de ma première fic !!! Un prologue pas très long en plus !!! - saute partout ds son studio - Je vous remercie tous pour vos mots d'encouragement, ça m'a vraiment motivée à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère de tout coeur que je ne vous décevrai pas mais si c'est le cas, prévenez moi et je me flagellerai c'est promis. Donc place aux RAR – désolée de ne pas répondre personnellement à tout le monde – et j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

**RAR :**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à : Clara, Mirrabella, Lakmi, Lyly, Cuore, EternityDream, Edge, Dawn465 et Alpo. J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos mots d'encouragement qui m'ont donné du coeur à l'ouvrage et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce premier chapitre. Si c'est malheureusement le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'essaierai de m'améliorer ! Bisous à tous et j'espère à bientôt.

Oxaline: - rouge comme une tomate - Merchiiii ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu penses ça de mon prologue et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et oui, je vais essayer de faire évoluer toutes les relations assez lentement pour que l'ensemble reste à peu près crédible, je pense que ça aura plus d'impact pour l'histoire. Et pis un Harry/Severus, comme tu dis : que rêver de mieux ! - sourire béat -

Syrma : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien l'image du retour de l'enfant-prodigue :P J'avais lu quelques fic la dessus et je voulais essayer de donner ma version des choses (en un peu romancé et romantique, je l'avoue) mais c'était difficile, j'avais tellement d'idées.. Je laisse les autres de côté pour une prochaine fic !

Celine402 : Tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements ! Et oui, j'ai planté sacrément le décor mais pas forcément pour les petits nouveaux, mdr.. Je pense que moi même j'avais besoin de ça pour bien organiser mes idées, et je t'assure que ça cogitait tout plein dans ma tite tête !

Elehyn : - pleure d'émotion - Tu fais partie de mes auteurs préférééééééés !!! Tu m'aurais vu devant mon écran en découvrant que tu m'avais laissé une review, tu aurais sûrement bien rigolé.. Nan franchement, je suis totalement fan de tes fics et j'attend tous tes updates avec fébrilité :) Pour revenir à ma propre histoire, oui le pauvre Remus (j'ai eu du mal à le tuer mais ça me permettait de faire définitivement déprimer le pauvre Harry) s'en sort plutôt mal mais tu vas te rendre compte au fur et à mesure, qu'il est pas le seul. La guerre (et pas seulement la grande bataille finale) a été une véritable boucherie dans les deux camps. J'ai du mal à imaginer une fin tout à fait heureuse à HP de toute façon.. Alors même si j'adopte un ton léger de temps en temps, le tout reste un peu sombre. En tout cas, comme tu le vois, Hermione ne lui raconte pas grand chose en fait pour l'instant et profite surtout des retrouvailles. Il faut dire que quand il est parti, tout était déjà terminé et reconstruit.. Quant à la rencontre Sev/Harry, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! Encore un peu de patience ! Pleins de bisous à toi et merci encore pour ta review.

M4r13 : Alors miss peudo-chieuse, voyons voir un peu tout ça.. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne spamerai pas ta boîte XD mdr. Au contraire, tu as bien fait de me faire toutes ces remarques, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Et tu as raison, je me répétais peut être un peu et j'espère que je n'ai pas recommencé, tu me diras ça. Pour la voiture volante, peut-être que si tu es sage avant Noël.. ;) D'ici là, tu te contenteras de la suite de mon histoire, lol

Aqualine d'Aquarius : Hum.. Laisse moi réfléchir.. Si tu te prosternes à mes pieds ? Peut-être que.. Non. En fait, il n'y a aucune chance ! Mouahahahaha ! Je suis diabolique :P Nan, mais c'est qu'en général j'écris tout d'une traite ou presque alors ça me serait difficile de distribuer des avants premières :D En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Fliflou : Le Harry/Draco viendra sûrement quand j'aurai le temps, j'avoue que j'avais pas mal hésité. Mais j'aimerai bien trouver une idée bien originale avant de ma lancer, il y en a déjà tellement.. Mais merci pour ta review et t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner en cours de route !

Servilus : C'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ! D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas une fic basée essentiellement sur l'action même s'il se passera quand même de quoi t'empêcher de t'endormir cette fois-ci :) Enfin j'espère, sinon je vais me mortifier à vie.. - prie les forces supérieures pour ne jamais écrire de fics ennuyeuses - Mais merci pour ta review !

Docteur Gribouille : Gribouille, c'était le nom du chat de mon grand père ! Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ? Z'avais zuste besoin de le dire, koi.. Pffff.. En tout cas pour te répondre : Non-ne-jette-surtout-pas-ton-ordinateur-par-la-fenêtre-ce-serait-un-sacrilège-impardonnable-pour-l'informaticienne-que-je-suis-et-en-plus-tu-pourrais-pas-lire-la-suite !!! Plus calmement, j'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surprise de savoir que tu avais bien rigolé devant ma fic :) mdr, je pensais pas que j'avais un style particulièrement humoristique même si je rigole toute seule en écrivant (mais je rigole tout le temps donc ça compte pas) Biz

Mifibou : loool ! Non, je t'assure que ça me dérange pas d'avoir au moins une review et bien au contraire ! C'est juste que j'aime pas faire du chantage et que même si il n'y a qu'une personne qui souhaite lire la suite, je l'écrirai pour cette personne. Et pour moi évidemment ! Sinon, merci de tous tes compliments et je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas sauté de lignes ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Lol (Pour Severus, je crois que de toute façon, nous sommes obligées de le partager vu l'importance de son fan club.. Moi qui m'étais toujours sentie seule quand je disais que c'était mon personnage préféré dans HP et qu'on me regardait bizarrement.. Bah quoi, j'aime bien les persos ténébreux un peu bad boy mais avec un bon fond même si leur passé n'est pas très rose.. Aaaaaah.. - soupir rêveur -)

Onarluca : Ooooh ! Une des premières fics que j'ai lu sur Ffnet, c'est Mystérieux Eden ! Alors ça me fait super plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review et que tu aies apprécié :) Merci beaucoup !

isilme.elfe : Rekikou toi ! Comme tu vois, j'avais raison de dire dans le mail que je posterai dans la nuit, je me sentais pas m'arrêter en cours de route :) En tout cas, merci trèèèèèès beaucoup pour tes gentils commentaires et pis aussi pour ta confiance pour ta fic ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir t'aider et j'essaierai de me montrer à la hauteur. - toute émue - En espérant que la suite te plaira et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses, je te bisoute et j'attend avec impatience la suite de la tienne !

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 1 : Encore quelques jours**

Remuant d'un air absent la tasse de thé posée devant lui, Harry tentait de faire abstraction de l'angoisse qui étreignait son coeur, ou plutôt à cet instant, son estomac. Il n'était vraiment pas certain de réussir à avaler une seule goutte du breuvage sans le régurgiter aussitôt sur la table de la cuisine. Et quelque chose lui disait que Hermione ne serait peut-être pas ravie en découvrant un tel spectacle qui, avouons le, serait peu ragoûtant. D'ailleurs il l'entendait déjà redescendre les escaliers pour venir le rejoindre alors autant ne pas courir le risque.

_Hermione.._

Quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte un peu plus tôt, le temps s'était comme subitement arrêté. Elle avait si peu changé.. Plus femme peut-être, avec légèrement plus de formes et assurément la mine plus épanouïe que celle désespérée qu'elle avait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sur le moment, le jeune homme avait hésité entre esquisser un sourire détaché du style regarde-comment-je-suis-super-à-l'aise-d'être-là-sur-ton-péron ou s'écrier joyeusement « Surpriiiise ! ». Finalement il avait opté - avec une certaine modestie - pour rester totalement muet et immobile (bon ok soyons honnêtes, en état de choc), retenant même son souffle et remportant ainsi haut la main le record mondial d'apnée toutes catégories confondues. Bah oui, la scène lui avait parue durer des heures donc il avait des chances d'entrer dans le Guiness Book, non ? Enfin peu importe..

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme avait retrouvé ses esprits bien plus vite que lui qui encore maintenant n'était en fait toujours pas convaincu de les avoir réellement recouvrés. Il s'était alors ensuivi un étonnant et déroutant cocktail de cris, larmes, étreintes, pleurs, rires, câlins et tous les dérivés possibles et imaginables de réactions typiquement féminines lors de retrouvailles de deux amis longtemps perdus de vue. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier à cette idée alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un côté un peu macho en formulant ça comme ça. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas encore sermonné, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver d'ici peu s'il vomissait sur son plan de travail avant son retour. Après son retour aussi quand on y repense.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Il allait sûrement avoir des séquelles physiques pendant une bonne semaine. Elle l'avait serré tellement fort contre elle qu'il en était encore tout endolori. Pourtant ça n'avait rien eu de véritablement désagréable, bien au contraire.. Ca lui avait même réchauffé le coeur et il lui avait rendu son étreinte avec un sentiment indéfinissable qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. S'il n'avait pas été si fier, il se serait même sûrement laissé aller à pleurer avec la jeune femme. Mais il restait tout de même le filleul de Sirius Black, que diable ! Le pauvre homme se serait sûrement retourné dans sa tombe en voyant Harry pleurer comme une fille pour une simple scène vaguement émouvante..

_" C'est définitif mon cher Potter.. J'ai la joie de t'annoncer que tu es devenu totalement et honteusement machiste.. "_

Amusé du comique de la situation, l'ex gryffondor en oublia son angoisse pendant un court instant et s'autorisa même un sourire sarcastique. Il faut dire qu'un homosexuel machiste, ça avait le mérite d'être original. Mais tout ce qui le concernait avait toujours été original de toute façon.. Ou plus précisément, différent.. Comme il aurait aimé être comme les autres, être monsieur tout le monde.. Son inclination sexuelle n'était qu'un exemple de sa faculté à ne rien faire comme les autres parmi une longue liste et en était sûrement la moins pénible pour son entourage. Pour sa famille.. Pour ses camarades de classe.. Pour ses amis..

Un visage rieur constellé de tâches de rousseur s'imposa à son esprit et le malaise qui l'avait momentanément quitté revint plus fort que jamais. La fille de feu Ronald Weasley lui ressemblait tant qu'il avait fallu plusieurs secondes à son jeune parrain pour trouver la force de lui sourire et encore plus pour arriver à aligner plus de trois mots. L'enfant avait aujourd'hui un peu plus de quatre ans et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était à son baptème. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait bien changé.. Les gosses grandissent tellement vite, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à vous prouver que vous découvrirez vos premiers cheveux blancs avant qu'ils n'obtiennent leurs ASPICs voire pire, leurs BUSEs.

Ambre n'avait cependant pas été déroutée par l'attitude un peu gauche de ce monsieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas – ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré en vrai – et lui avait au contraire littéralement sauté dessus. Enfin.. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle s'était d'abord enfuie dans le salon en courant quand Hermione l'avait présenté. Sur le coup, Harry avait ressenti comme un violent coup au coeur, se demandant s'il avait perdu la chance de se faire aimer de la fillette pour être parti si loin, si longtemps. Mais la jeune femme lui avait adressé un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, bien que mélancolique, ayant parfaitement compris où était parti sa rouquine aux yeux chocolats. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant était revenue un cadre à la main et lui avait adressé le plus beau des sourires.

_" C'est toi mon parrain hein ! Dis ! C'est toi ! Hein ! Dis ! "_

Directe et innocente comme tous les enfants, avait-il pensé avec une boule douloureuse lui bloquant le fond de la gorge et l'empêchant de répondre sur le moment. Il s'était donc contenté de hocher la tête, ce qui lui avait aussitôt permis de récolter un nouveau sourire qui le hanterait sûrement toute la nuit, le sourire de Ron. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisque la petite avait alors pointé une main toute potelée vers la photo qu'elle tendait à Harry, les yeux emplis d'une confiance sans borne et particulièrement touchante.

_" Et c'est toi là ! T'as vu maman, je l'ai reconnu ! Regarde : là c'est toi et là c'est toi et là c'est mon papa ! " _, avait-elle alors déclaré, visiblement toute fière de sa déduction et de son explication.

La jeune femme s'était contentée d'adresser un sourire faussement enjoué à Ambre qui attendait toujours la réponse du meilleur ami de son père. Quand celui-ci parvint à murmurer un "_ Oui, c'est bien moi "_ d'une voix un peu rauque, elle avait alors plongé dans ses bras pour lui administrer un énorme bisou tout bavouilleux sur la joue. Il faut dire qu'elle était toute heureuse de rencontrer enfin l'homme dont sa maman lui parlait tant et qui connaissait si bien son papa. Celui-ci avait instinctivement resserré ses bras autour du corps frêle et s'était redressé en la tenant contre son torse et en évitant délibérément de poser les yeux sur la photo. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt pour l'instant à rencontrer le regard regretté du jeune Weasley. Il avait d'ailleurs répondu à sa filleule sans avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, faisant confiance à Hermione qui avait aquiescé avant lui.

La gorge nouée, il avait ensuite sagement suivi son hôtesse dans le salon, la fillette toujours blottie dans ses bras vigoureux. Les deux heures qui suivirent, elle avait refusé de le lâcher et Harry avait jonglé entre nostalgie et le sentiment étrange de faire enfin partie d'une famille. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici et qui le laissait profondément ému. Et donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de coucher l'enfant, ni Hermione ni Harry n'avaient abordés de sujets sérieux. Ils s'étaients seulement consacrés à la joie des retrouvailles et la jeune veuve avait admiré avec bonheur la complicité qui se tissait déjà entre son ami et sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais osé espérer même dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'ils s'entendraient si bien aussi vite. Le jeune homme encore moins..

Deux heures plus tard, ce dernier était tout seul dans la jolie cuisine et tentait une approche de ses lèvres vers la tasse fumante. Puisant dans tout son courage mais restant néanmoins assez sceptique, il osa enfin avaler une première gorgée qui lui brûla sournoisement la langue. Celle-ci passa pourtant bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint et c'est donc un Harry Potter sirottant sagement son thé et plongé dans ses pensées que Hermione retrouva après avoir lu une courte histoire à sa fille – à peine surexcitée d'avoir rencontré son parrain bien sûr.. - pour qu'elle s'endorme. Silencieuse, elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et s'assit calmement en face de lui. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, une légère tension se faisait ressentir entre les deux amis qui ne savaient pas bien par où commencer. Ils avaient tout de même trois ans à combler..

_" J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es bien là.. " _, murmura finalement la sorcière après un pesant silence qui les avait tous deux laissés sacrément mal à l'aise.

_" Et moi donc.. Tu aurais dû me voir hésitant entre m'enfuir en courant ou presser la sonnette devant ta porte. Ron se serait bien foutu de moi.. "_

La voix du survivant s'était faite moins assurée à la dernière remarque et tous deux esquissèrent un vague sourire empli de mélancolie. Chacun replongea alors dans ses propres souvenirs de l'homme en question pendant un court instant avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne enfin la parole sur un ton un peu lointain.

_" Elle lui ressemble tellement que j'ai eu du mal à réagir en la voyant.. "_

_" C'est vrai. Dès qu'elle sourit, j'ai l'impression de le revoir, émerveillé devant les buffets à volonté des bals du collège.. " _

_" Ou devant toi, quand tu as passé les portes de la grande salle en septième année dans ta robe de bal ! "_

_" Je ne sais pas.. Je me suis toujours demandé : si il avait dû faire un choix entre de la tarte à la mélasse à vie et moi, quelle aurait été sa décision.. " _

_" En effet, c'aurait été un véritable dilemme pour lui.. " _

_ ... _

_ ... _

_" Tarte à la mélasse ! " ,_ déclarèrent-ils en choeur d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux après deux secondes de réflexion.

Un regard complice fut aussitôt échangé et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Le malaise s'était finalement dissipé comme par magie pendant cette courte conversation et Harry prit tendrement la main de son amie. Ses grands yeux émeraude ne quittaient plus ceux noisettes et le temps s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un seul mot. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin, pour l'instant ils savouraient simplement la présence de l'autre et oubliaient pendant un temps tous leurs tracas quotidiens. Ils auraient tout un tas d'occasions futures pour parler plus profondément de tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur et de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation. Pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus que cet échange muet mais particulièrement intense. Avec un sourire que Hermione ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, son compagnon effectua une légère pression affectueuse sur sa main et murmura la voix brisée :

_" Je suis tellement désolé Mione.. D'avoir fui mes responsabilités.. De t'avoir trahie.. De t'avoir abandonnée seule avec Ambre alors que tu avais plus que jamais besoin de moi.. "_

Sentant son regard se brouiller de larmes naissantes, il se força à inspirer profondément et s'empêcha d'ajouter des excuses que son amie ne pourrait pas comprendre et qui lui feraient certainement mal à entendre. Or, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'elle s'inquiète ou souffre pour lui. Il allait mieux et comptait bien lui montrer qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le goût de la vie et l'espoir en l'avenir. Inutile qu'elle découvre que bien qu'il se soit relativement remis de son passé, il était persuadé de ne jamais retrouver la partie de son âme qui était morte pendant la guerre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas la plupart du temps d'approcher d'un état qu'il pourrait presque définir comme heureux ou au moins apaisé. Relevant ses yeux humides vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur, il ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer un visage inondé de larmes. Elle avait toujours eu un côté sensible et il fallait dire qu'elle avait des tas de raisons de pleurer.

_" Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne m'a pas trahie ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser.. "_

Répétant inlassablement ces quelques mots, la jeune femme s'était levée et l'avait à nouveau serré contre elle plus fort que jamais, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était vraiment sincère et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il se retrouva donc enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur au délicieux parfum de lait hydratant pour jeunes enfants et se laissa aller sans trop se faire prier, un sourire reconnaissant éclairant doucement son visage aux traits délicats. Dans un état second, ils finirent par se séparer et rirent nerveusement avant de replonger dans le silence.

_" Je te fais visiter ? "_

_" Avec plaisir. "_

Aussitôt proposé, aussitôt fait ! La jeune femme précéda son ami dans chaque pièce, le laissant s'imprégner des lieux et lui faisant partager quelques anecdotes amusantes, toutes concernant Ambre sans exception. Dans le salon, elle lui raconta comment elle avait retrouvé sa fille de deux ans accrochée au lustre. Ce jour là, elle avait eu la confirmation que cette dernière était bien une sorcière puisqu'en fait, la petite avait fait un bond de presque trois mètres à cause d'une araignée qui l'avait effrayée. Dans la salle à manger, elle se souvint d'un repas durant lequel la fillette de trois ans avait fait son apparition avec le fils des voisins qu'elle avait reteint en bleu turquoise sans qu'ils ne découvrent jamais comment elle avait réussi ce prodige. Que ce soit la cuisine, la salle de bain, les toilettes, le cagibi, la terrasse, le garage ou encore les trois chambres de l'étage, il y avait toujours une histoire appropriée. Et Harry ressentait parfaitement toute la fierté et le bonheur de son amie quand elle lui contait l'énième péripétie de son ange. C'était véritablement attendrissant et il était heureux de voir combien les yeux et le sourire d'Hermione étaient sincères et profonds tandis qu'elle lui parlait. En fait, ça le rassurait.. Cette femme était bien plus forte que lui, elle avait fait le deuil de son passé..

Après avoir écouté pendant encore une bonne heure l'enfance mouvementée de sa filleule qui se révélait être un véritable phénomène de foire, il remarqua qu'ils combattaient tous les deux le sommeil qui les gagnait doucement mais sûrement. Une autre étreinte et une dizaine de « bonne nuit « plus tard, ils finirent par regagner tous deux leurs chambres respectives et s'abandonnèrent dans les bras de Morphée pour un repos bien mérité.

-

Confortablement emmitoufflé dans des draps sentant bon la lavande, Harry fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des rires provenant du rez-de-chaussé. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour qu'il réalise tout à fait où il se trouvait et reconnaisse le timbre frais et innocent de sa fïlleule qui visiblement - ou plutôt auditivement O.o - riait aux éclats. Ressentant à ce simple son une subite bouffée de tendresse l'envahir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement dans son lit, les yeux encore fermés pour savourer une paix de l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis très – trop – longtemps.

Se décidant finalement à se bouger et à rejoindre ses deux compagnes, il découvrit un spectacle ravissant en passant le seuil de la cuisine et s'appuya discrètement contre le chambranle de la porte pour les observer jusqu'à ce qu'elles le remarquent. Apparemment, Hermione avait décidé de préparer un vrai petit déjeuner en l'honneur de la présence de son ami mais c'était sans compter l'envie que sa fille avait de l'aider. Elles étaient donc toutes les deux couvertes de la tête aux pieds de farine après ce qui avait dû être un léger chahutage mère/fille qui avait considérablement modifié la déco de la pièce. Pouffant de rire à la vue d'une respectable mère de famille couverte d'ingrédients à scones et de sa fille de quatre ans affichant un sourire victorieux, le jeune homme fut rapidement découvert et tout aussi rapidement recouvert (de farine bien sûr ). En effet, on ne se moquait pas impunément des maîtresses de cette maison et l'association Ambre/Hermione était très efficace, preuve de toute leur complicité.

Après un bain pour la petite et une bonne douche pour les deux adultes, ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard en train de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner animé par le babillage incessant de la fillette qui assurait à elle seule toute l'animation de la maison. La journée se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur, Harry ayant totalement amadoué sa filleule et Hermione ayant l'impression d'avoir deux gosses à charge. Régulièrement, elle affichait même un air faussement désespéré en les regardant, au plus grand amusement des deux concernés. Le soir venu, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls et c'est installés dans le sofa du salon qu'ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme déclare après un court silence :

_" Harry.. Tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, n'est-ce pas.. Tu es ici chez toi. "_

_" Merci Mione. Mais il faudra bien que je les affronte un jour ou l'autre.. "_

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du survivant à l'idée qu'il devrait bientôt annoncer officiellement son retour et à tout ce qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement. Rien que d'y penser, ça l'épuisait à l'avance. Lui qui avait toujours détesté l'hypocrisie des médias, ou ce qu'on appelait plus communément – plus politiquement correct aussi, il paraît – l'engouement des journalistes quant à se mêler de sa vie privée et de sa vie tout court, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait découvert qu'il était chez la veuve Weasley comme on l'appelait mais ça ne pourrait durer éternellement et il en avait bien conscience. Avec un autre soupir, il s'enfonça dans les coussins et tourna les yeux pour croiser ceux faussement compatissants et clairement amusés de ce qu'il qualifia aussitôt de fausse amie.

_" C'est ça, moque toi.. Il n'empêche que ma santé mentale ne survivra pas à leurs faux sourires et leurs interrogatoires quant à ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant ces trois ans. Et ils ne pourront s'empêcher de reparler de la guerre ou de ma vie privée et tu.. "_

La voyant glousser à ses côtés, le jeune homme s'était interrompu et l'observait d'un air outré et intrigué.

_" Merci de ton soutien ! Ca fait plaisir ! "_

_" Oh Harry excuse moi.. Sincèrement, mais.. "_ , hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. "_ Je me disais juste que tu ne savais pas tout ce qu'ils avaient pu fabuler sur ta disparition et.. "_ Un nouveau fou rire l'interrompit pendant lequel le sorcier paniquait sur les fabulations en question et elle ajouta avec un immense sourire goguenard :_ " J'ai hâte de voir ta tête ! Attend ne bouge pas ! " _

Sans attendre, elle s'était levée et ramenait un gros classeur avec un air malicieux qui ne présageait rien de rassurant. Il se demanda furtivement depuis quand elle avait un côté serpentard et se promit de surveiller ses fréquentations à l'avenir. Sans prendre conscience de l'opinion de son ami au sujet de son regard rusé, elle lui tendit aussitôt le recueil de coupures de journaux avec un sourire trop innocent pour être sincère.

_" Je t'ai préparé cette petite sélection spécialement pour cet instant unique ! J'en suis toute émue.. "_

D'un air suspicieux, Harry accepta le classeur et commença à en feuilleter les premières pages. Plus il avançait dans sa découverte, plus Celui-Qui-A-Enfin-Vaincu pâlissait ou plutôt verdissait, c'est au choix. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione ponctuait sa lecture de petites remarques qui se voulaient pertinentes mais qui perdaient nettement de leur compassion quand on voyait son immense sourire hilare et ses grands yeux noisettes brillant d'amusement.

_" Ah ! Celle-là, c'est une de mes préférées ! Le Sauveur aurait été apperçu parmi les indigènes sur une plage de Tahiti ! Regarde, ils ont même un témoin qui décrit comment il a été surpris en reconnaissant son héros se dandinant et dansant vêtu uniquement de noix de coco ! "_

Prise d'un nouveau fou-rire, Hermione tourna encore quelques pages qu'elle commentait joyeusement sous le regard désespéré de son ami. Celui-ci finit par refermer le classeur d'un coup sec et lui adressa un véritable regard de détresse. Reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, la jeune femme lui tapota amicalement la main sans pour autant que le pétillement dans ses yeux ne disparaisse.

_" Merlin.. Dis moi que personne n'a sincèrement cru que j'ai escaladé tout seul le Kilimandjaro pour planter le blason des gryffondors à son sommet en hurlant 'victoire sur les serpentards !'.. Ou que j'ai créé une secte dans laquelle on vénère les puffkeins et les hypogriffes dont je me serais recouvert de tatouages à leur effigie.. "_

_" Ooooh.. Non. Par contre, le truc des sorts vaudous que tu aurais lancé sur certains membres du ministère ou de ta métamorphose, il a fallu plusieurs semaines pour qu'on n'en entende plus trop parler.. "_

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du pauvre-héros-malgré-lui qui posa ses lunettes sur la table basse et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il se doutait bien que les gens avaient dû s'interroger sur sa soudaine disparition mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait pu prendre de telles proportions. Est-ce que ses congénères n'avaient que ça à faire ? Pourquoi gobaient-ils toutes les foutaises qu'il avait pu lire dans ces articles dignes de feu l'hebdomadaire 'le chicaneur' ? Il doutait sincèrement que même Luna Lovegood – paix à son âme – aurait pu croire à ces balivernes. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait fui sa notoriété..

_" Si ça peut te rassurer, maintenant beaucoup pensent que tu es mort et enterré ! "_

Avisant le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme, il finit par en esquisser un lui aussi.

_" Merci Mione, ça me rassure grandement. "_

_" A ton service ! "_

Secouant la tête, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie précédente pour avoir à subir tout ça. Après tout, il avait bien mérité un peu de repos après toutes ces années de guerre et sa grave dépression non ? Mais il fallait toujours qu'on s'acharne sur lui, même quand il n'était pas là. Sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenue, il n'avait jamais été libre et commençait sincèrement à reconsidérer l'idée de repartir vivre parmis les moldus. Pourtant il savait que malgré son rétablissement et la paix qu'il y avait découvert, il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui là bas. Son monde était celui des sorciers, il ne pouvait pas se mentir.. Avec un nouveau soupir, il adressa un sourire blasé à Hermione et déclara sur un ton las :

_" Bien.. Je profite un peu de vous encore quelques jours en espérant qu'ils ne me découvrent pas et après j'irai dignement me présenter à mes bourreaux.. "_

-

C'est ainsi que les jours s'écoulèrent et que Harry rattrapait le temps perdu avec son amie et sa filleule. Il apprit qu'il avait bien fait de revenir pendant les vacances scolaires puisque Hermione venait d'être nommée professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, la rentrée était à peine dans deux semaines.. Il lui demanda également des nouvelles des quelques amis qui avaient survécu à la guerre et il ne fut guerre étonné d'apprendre que Ginny avait réussi ses études de médicomage et qu'elle était la nouvelle infirmière du collège depuis maintenant deux ans. Par contre il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Blaise Zabini, ancien serpentard et actuel professeur de quidditch. Mais si le gryffondor se souvenait bien, ce dernier avait toujours été une exception dans les rangs des serpents et n'avait jamais montré la moindre hostilité à l'égard des ' sang de bourbe '. Quant aux autres membres du corps enseignant, la jeune femme n'en savait pas plus puisqu'elle venait tout juste d'accepter le poste.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ça lui rappela la mort d'un bonne partie de ses professeurs ainsi que celle de Madame Pomfresh lors de la bataille décisive alors qu'elle tentait de sauver le pauvre Hagrid, deux pertes tragiques parmis tant d'autres.. La nuit qui succéda à cette conversation fut ponctuée de cauchemars horribles qu'il avait réussi à espacer au cours des années mais qui n'avaient malheureusement jamais disparu. Ils attendaient simplement patiemment l'instant où ils pourraient réapparaitre à la surface pour le faire sombrer à nouveau.. Prudent, le jeune homme insonnorisait sa chambre chaque nuit pour ne pas inquiéter son amie à qui il n'avait toujours pas raconté par quoi il était passé pendant ces trois années, ni comment il avait surmonter tout ça. Aucun des deux n'avait abordé le sujet après une semaine de cohabitation et Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire un jour. Inutile de remuer un passé si douloureux.. Il bénissait simplement le tact de son hôtesse pour ne pas lui poser des questions trop difficiles ou personnelles.

Après une de ces nuits tourmentées, Celui-Qui-Allait-Enfin-Refaire-Surface-Mais-Qui-N'en-Avait-Absolument-Aucune-Envie décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne enfin son courage à deux mains. Se dépêchant d'agir avant de changer d'avis, il emprunta une plume et du parchemin à Hermione et y griffonna quelques mots de son écriture toujours aussi peu soignée. Puis il roula soigneusement sa lettre et envoya Cocquecidrue, l'ancien hibou de Ron, porter son message. Avec un regard indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels, Harry observa la silhouette du petit volatile qui disparaissait à l'horizon avant de secouer la tête et de recevoir une tornade aux cheveux de feu dans les jambes. Ces quelques jours avaient été une vraie bénédiction mais toute bonne chose a une fin comme on dit..

ooo

ooo

Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par cette suite qui encore une fois ne présente pas beaucoup de péripéties, j'en suis bien consciente. Mais l'histoire se met en place tout doucement et je vous garantis que la suite vous réserve bien des surprises ! D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, la très attendue rencontre Harry/Severus ainsi que l'annonce officielle du retour de notre héros !!! En attendant, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lue et j'attend avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre. A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une réaction mémorrable

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur : **

Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, ça me touche vraiment et m'encourage à écrire cette histoire à un rythme plus rapide que ce que j'aurai cru. Par contre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à poster ce chapitre parce que je ne savais pas très bien où couper l'action. J'ai failli le couper un peu avant que Severus n'arrive mais comme je vous avais promis leur rencontre dans celui-ci, je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de mes lecteurs.. Je ferai peut-être preuve de sadisme plus tard, lol. Du coup, il est un peu plus long que les précédents :) Et il y a un passage que je voulais inclure avant la soirée organisée mais ça attendra les jours suivants.. Je sais, vous n'avez aucune de ce à quoi je fais allusion mais le principal c'est que je me comprenne non ? Bon.. Puisque je commence à raconter n'importe quoi, place aux RAR et j'attend votre avis sur la suite !

**RAR :**

Onarluca : Et bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Sev arrive enfin et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci encore de continuer à me lire :) Biz

Elehyn : Vi, c'était pas très joyeux, je l'avoue ! J'essaie de garder un ton assez léger mais le décor n'est pas très glorieux alors quand je me laisse emporter dans les sentiments des personnages, ça fiche un ti coup de cafard. J'espère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le moral, même si ya encore quelques passages un peu tristounets. Mais je pense que l'ensemble est quand même moins mélodramatique. En tout cas, je l'espère sinon je vais culpabiliser en sachant que ça te déprime :P Kissouilles tout plein (on met un s à plein ?)

Aqualine d'Aquarius : La grande confrontation avec les journalistes, elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre :) Mais tu as déjà un apperçu des réactions qui l'attendent et je t'assure que le pauvre va désespérer.. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

Nienna-lo : Vla la suite ! Et ravie de savoir que c'était pas trop lourd, mdr ! Le retour dans la communauté magique se fera petit à petit paske le pauvre Harry flippe un peu à cette idée mais t'as déjà les premiers pas dans ce chapitre. Et il le sent passer.. Biz

Mirug : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter et que tu aimeras la suite ! Biz

m4r13 : Arf, je voulais te le dire la dernière fois mais il est dur à écrire ton pseudo, lol. Si j'aime me flageller ? Mdrrrr ! Bah nan mais c'était un trip d'un copain de dire toujours ça et apparemment, il est contagieux.. Ca fait peur maintenant que tu m'en fais prendre conscience. Quant à la famille Weasley, je t'assure qu'ils sont pas tous morts ! Mais j'en dis pas plus, tu verras ça bientôt. Si je dévoile tout avant, yaura plus aucun suspense. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours :D Bizouilles (heu.. c'est quoi des saute moutons ? Ça me titille, lol)

Princesse Magique : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas. A bientôt, biz

mirabella : Oui la petite Ambre a un sacré caractère et Harry remarque parfois qu'elle a hérité de pas mal de traits de ses parents. Pour la tarte à la mélasse, bien sûr qu'ils exagèrent ! Lol, c'était pour plaisanter, heureusement. Biz

Lakmi : Sincèrement, ça me rassure trop, j'arrive jamais à être satisfaite et j'ai toujours la trouille que l'intérêt de mon histoire se perde un peu. Alors ravie de savoir que ça te plait toujours et j'espère vraiment que ça continuera ! Bisous et merci :)

Oxaline : lol, moi aussi j'étais toute émue en écrivant ce passage ! D'ailleurs, je m'identifie parfois tellement à mes personnages pour bien savoir comment ils réagiraient à telle ou telle situation que je me surprend à pleurer toute seule quand ils sont malheureux – oui j'ai un peu honte mais c'est comme ça, je suis une sensible – surtout que les personnages de cette histoire sont tous un peu hantés par leur passé alors imagine XD mdr ! Pour les touches d'humour, j'avoue que j'essaie d'en mettre le plus possible (sans que ça tombe non plus ds le n'importe quoi) pour alléger un peu la tristesse des persos. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs. Kissouilles

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 2 : Une réaction mémorrable**

En tailleur sur l'épais tapis du salon, Harry jouait tranquillement avec Ambre qui était confortablement installée entre ses jambes. En fait, il se contentait d'observer d'un oeil attendri les petits doigts encore malhabiles placer les cubes magiques à la mauvaise place une fois sur deux. Bercé par la voix de la fillette qui ne cessait de lui parler, le jeune homme se sentait presque détendu, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Le parfum fruité et subtilement lacté qui se dégageait du corps de sa filleule l'apaisait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer régulièrement des petits baisers sur sa nuque fragile. Chatouilleuse comme pas deux, ça se terminait à chaque fois en mini-bagarre que la jeune Weasley remportait la plupart du temps à son plus grand plaisir. Il faut dire que le sorcier aimait lire cet air victorieux sur ses adorables traits potelés qui lui rappelait sa mère, actuellement occupée dans la cuisine. Il n'essayait donc même pas de gagner et s'empressait de recommencer ses taquineries dès que sa filleule relâchait sa garde.

Quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée, Harry n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour aller ouvrir. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui ou qu'il préférait rester dans l'ombre pour l'instant mais simplement parce qu'il savait déjà qui était sur le seuil. Il l'avait senti approcher, aucune aura magique ne pouvait se mesurer à celle-ci, sauf la sienne peut-être.. Quoiqu'il en soit, il entendait déjà Hermione courir vers la porte.

_" Pro - Professeur Dumbledore ? Quelle agréable.. surprise. "_

D'après ce qu'il entendait, la voix de la jeune femme était un peu nerveuse, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il se doutait bien du pourquoi de cette soudaine hésitation. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne découvre sa présence ici alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait rester cacher encore quelques temps. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son ancien directeur était le seul avec qui il avait continué à correspondre ces quelques années. Avec elle bien sûr..

_" Bonjour Miss Granger, puis-je entrer ? "_

Un long silence composa l'unique réponse de la jeune femme qu'Harry devinait en proie à un véritable dilemme. Il était particulièrement amusant d'imaginer son amie incapable de répondre à une si simple question. Peut-être que si le vieil homme lui avait demandé la composition d'un philtre de Mycolis en seconde phase lunaire plutôt qu'une invitation à entrer.. Enfin bref. En tout cas, l'ancien gryffondor pouvait parfaitement deviner l'air malicieux et compréhensif que son mentor devait afficher à l'égard de son ancienne élève.

_" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, Hermione. Il m'a lui même demandé de venir. "_

La voix douce et emplie de sagesse de Dumbledore l'emporta dans un flot de souvenirs qu'il préférait repousser au fin fond de son esprit pour l'instant. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment et il s'était préparé psychologiquement à cette rencontre, oui il était prêt. Prêt à ne rien montrer à son vieil ami de toute l'étendue des dégâts que la guerre avait eue sur lui et tout ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à totalement surmonter. Et comme il savait combien le directeur de Poudlard était plus qu'intuitif et à quel point il savait lire en lui, il devait se ressaisir tout de suite.

Sûrement rassurée d'apprendre qu'il était venu à la demande d'Harry, Hermione le laissa finalement entrer et le vieil homme la suivit docilement jusqu'au salon. Alors qu'Ambre s'élançait joyeusement vers le nouveau venu, le survivant laissa son regard se poser sur son ancien modèle devenu un ami au fil du temps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le découvrir ainsi et il se sentit même tressaillir en proie à un véritable choc. Il avait bien changé, il avait.. vieilli.. Les rides s'étaients creusées, des cernes s'étiraient maintenant derrière ses lunettes mais surtout il semblait considérablement fatigué, comme si son age semblait enfin avoir de l'effet sur lui. L'idée que c'était la guerre et sûrement lui-même qui étaient la cause de l'état du sorcier lui laissa un goût plutôt amère au fond de la gorge.

Pourtant, à la vue du jeune homme, le regard fut bientôt illuminé de cette étincelle d'éternelle jeunesse qui lui donnait ce côté immortel, intouchable, invincible.. Des yeux qui reflétaient la puissance de cette âme qui l'avait toujours rassuré et apaisé dans les moments les plus durs. Mais maintenant, il y avait cette ombre au fond de cette mer autrefois si vive et si calme à la fois.. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer lire cette lueur sombre dans le regard de _cet_ homme. Il avait l'impression de regarder ses propres démons et un sentiment de profond malaise s'installa entre les deux sorciers qui étaient restés telles des statues de cire.

Même Hermione retenait son souffle et tous les trois furent sauvés par une fillette excitée qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

_" Pépé Dumby ! "_

La tension s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand Ambre sauta gaiement dans les bras d'un Dumbledore qui ne laissait déjà plus rien voir de son trouble. Alors que Harry esquissait une discrète moue moqueuse au diminutif, il ne fut guère étonné de voir que '_pépé Dumby_' sortait un poignée de bonbons au citron à l'intention de la fillette qui affichait un air positivement ravi. Il fut encore moins surpris quand il le vit partager les friandises en deux parts égales. Le directeur était généreux avec les enfants mais il ne fallait rien exagérer ! Il s'en gardait pour lui aussi..

Empêchant alors sa fille de partir dans une fort intéressante et longue discussion avec son grand-père d'adoption, Hermione entraina Ambre en lui disant qu'elles allaient préparer une collation pour leurs deux amis. La petite suivit donc sa mère sans se faire prier vers la cuisine et Harry remercia intérieurement cette dernière de toujours tout comprendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander. Car il avait besoin de parler avec le vieil homme avant de pouvoir partir sur des sujets de conversation plus légers. Se tournant vers lui, il se leva et lui fit face avec un léger sourire qu'il tentait joyeux mais qui ne pouvait tromper Dumbledore, il le savait.

_" On peut dire que vous avez été rapide.. J'ai envoyé Cocquecidrue il y a à peine trois heures et il n'a même pas eu le temps de revenir. "_

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit aussitôt. Il y avait sûrement une anecdote amusante derrière cette réaction, Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper..

_" J'avoue que Severus n'a pas du être ravi quand je l'ai abandonné dans mon bureau en plein... Disons 'débat' avec un parent d'élève plutôt virulent. J'espère simplement qu'il ne lui lancera pas un mauvais sort et qu'il saura faire preuve de sa patience légendaire. "_

Un court silence s'installa après cette dernière remarque et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard pétillant, retenant difficilement leur fou rire. Harry imaginait très bien la scène : son ancien maître de Potions incrédule en voyant disparaître le directeur. Mais surtout sa fureur en comprenant qu'il allait devoir se débarasser civilement de l'homme parce que Dumbledore l'avait lâchement abandonné. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se souvenant combien le professeur était rancunier. Mais Albus était sûrement la seule personne (le seul fou ?) à oser le tourner en bourrique, parvenant toujours à atténuer les envies de meurtre de son collègue à son égard. Quoiqu'il ne les ait jamais réellement effacées pour autant.. Harry avait toujours pensé que le directeur prenait en fait un certain plaisir à taquiner Severus Snape. Plaisir non partagé à son avis.. A cette idée, le jeune homme leva ses grands yeux émeraudes et ils échangèrent un regard chargé d'une intense complicité et d'une profonde affection. Un instant plus tard, ils s'étreignaient avec émotion.

_" Tu as l'air en meilleure forme Harry.. "_

Harry ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant du vieillard qui se tenait devant lui même s'il gardait une certaine prestance et évita donc les formules de politesse du style « vous aussi ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Dumbledore lui lançait un regard compréhensif. Comme d'habitude, il devinait toujours tout ce que les gens pensaient et Harry ne dérogeait pas à la règle, tout parfait occlumens qu'il était devenu. Il se contenta donc de poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

_" C'est le cas Albus. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite. "_

_" Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Vraiment pas. "_

Un silence beaucoup plus pesant s'installa entre les deux sorciers tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé sans se quitter des yeux. Le regard de Dumbledore s'était assombri derrière les lunettes demi-lune et Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Il se sentait coupable.. Coupable de n'avoir pu protéger tous les innocents morts à la guerre. Morts parce qu'ils avaient eu foi en lui, véritable symbole de la résistance contre Lord Voldemort. Les gens s'étaient levés en armées parce qu'ils se rangeaient du côté du nom si sécurisant de 'Dumbledore' aux côtés du nom de 'Harry Potter'. Tous ces gens qu'il connaissait pour la plupart car ils avaient été ses élèves, ses amis, ses collègues.. Bien sûr, personne n'en voulait à Albus et même au contraire ! Il était toujours ce héros, cette sagesse incarnée pour tous, cet homme inspirant le respect qui avait encore largement contribué à la victoire sur les ténèbres. Mais celui-ci culpabilisait chaque jour. Ce qui expliquait que ses forces s'affaiblissaient petit à petit, même si sa puissance magique n'avait en rien perdu de son intensité.

Mais la personne pour qui il culpabilisait le plus était certainement Harry, sans aucun doute. Et le jeune homme le savait. Ils n'avaient eu cette conversation à coeur ouvert qu'une seule fois peu avant que Remus ne soit enterré mais elle resterait gravée à jamais dans le coeur du survivant.. Et celui-ci avait eu beau certifier combien il était au contraire reconnaissant envers lui, le vieillard était tourmenté.

Il avait protégé cet enfant mais toujours dans l'intention d'en faire une arme comme le prédisait la prophétie. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement réussi ! Trop peut-être.. Et même s'il avait essayé de lui rendre son existence un tant soit peu agréable, il avait par contre échoué lamentablement. Il l'avait vu se détruire peu à peu, sombrer dans la souffrance, dépérir sans se battre, il avait vu le Sauveur du monde sorcier perdre peu à peu toute joie de vivre, tout espoir, et même toute vie. C'était sa plus grande défaite et peut-être la défaite de la bataille qui lui avait tenu le plus à coeur. Et hanté par cet horrible sentiment d'avoir échoué à convaincre Harry qu'il n'était pas seulement destiné à être une arme destructrice mais qu'il avait le droit à un avenir, il se sentait lui même sans envie de continuer. Car c'était là la plus grande blessure de son élève, persuadé qu'il aurait dû mourir lui aussi et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de vivre puisque son rôle avait été joué, au prix de trop grands sacrifices qui plus est. Et son mentor devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeune homme face à lui survivrait à tout ça. A chaque fois qu'il avait prié pour lui, c'était simplement pour formuler ces quelques souhaits :

_Qu'il survive encore un peu.. Que Voldemort lui laisse encore un répit.. Qu'il finisse l'année.. Qu'il obtienne au moins ses Buses.. Qu'il obtiennent au moins ses Aspics.. Qu'il devienne fort.. Qu'il tienne le coup.. Qu'il survive encore un peu.. _

Et jamais qu'il vive tout simplement ! Il en avait conscience maintenant mais il parlait toujours de survie et non de vie. Il ne lui avait même jamais souhaité de rencontrer une femme avec qui il pourrait fonder une famille et s'installer. Tout simplement parce qu'il était persuadé que la guerre se terminerait soit par la mort du garçon, synonyme de chute de leur monde, soit par la mort des deux adversaires. Mais le destin avait été encore bien plus cruel peut-être. Ayant assisté au dépérissement et à la souffrance de l'ancien gryffondor, il s'était souvent dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec ses parents quand il n'avait qu'un an. Et pour tout ça, il ne pouvait que culpabiliser, lui qui entre tous n'avait toujours cherché qu'à le protéger mais n'était jamais parvenu à lui donner la moindre lueur d'espoir.

Voyant combien Dumbledore se faisait du mal à ressasser tout ça, Harry se râcla la gorge et parvint à retrouver un tant soit peu son attention. Le directeur de Poudlard fixa alors son jeune ami et sentit une certaine sérénité reprendre possession de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis le début de la descente aux enfers du garçon. Finalement, bien qu'il voyait que ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées, il semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine envie de vivre et peut-être même un espoir en l'avenir. C'était tout bonnement incroyable qu'il parvienne encore à sourire après tout ça. Le vieil homme portait une profonde admiration à son égard, peu étaient capables de se redresser comme il l'avait fait. Mais Harry avait toujours été surprenant, si fort malgré tout.. C'est pourquoi il oublia momentanément ses propres inquiétudes pour esquisser un sourire amical en réponse à celui intimidé qui lui était adressé.

_" Alors.. Vous.. Vous êtes d'accord pour m'accompagner ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter bien sûr, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas vraiment à qui demander d'autre.. Je vous avouerai que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'abstiendrai de cette visite alors y aller tout seul.. Mais, je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé, surtout avec la rentrée qui.. Albus ? "_

Sous le regard incrédule du jeune sorcier, Dumbledore s'amusait à terminer le puzzle magique d'Ambre et ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter. Il le faisait exprès évidemment.. C'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire plutôt que de dire des idioties. Tout en subtilité comme toujours.. Il osa même sursauter comme pris en faute quand il vit l'air accusateur de son ancien élève mais n'alla pas jusqu'à prendre un air contrit. Avec un grand sourire malicieux qui rappella aussitôt à Harry le directeur loufoque qu'il avait toujours connu et qui était un repère pour lui depuis ses 11 ans, il répondit d'un ton tout à fait léger et enjoué.

_" Voyons Harry.. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Notre cher ministre nous réserve sûrement une réaction tout à fait mémorrable. "_

Une grimace explicite de Harry lui servit de réponse mais elle se transforma rapidement en sourire rieur face au spectacle qui se dessinait devant lui. Les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore se redressait en effet tout fier d'avoir placé correctement la dernière pièce d'un puzzle destiné aux enfants de 5 ans. Il s'était même retourné vers son compagnon comme s'il espérait recevoir des félicitations mais ne récolta finalement qu'un soupir faussement désespéré mais clairement amusé de sa part. A cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré. Car malgré les ombres dans le regard bleuté et le coup de vieux qu'avait pris cet homme, il n'a pas tant changé et il possédait toujours ce charisme rassurant. De plus, il était toujours aussi désespérant.. Poursuivant comme s'il ne prêtait aucune importance à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus détendu.

_" Et avec un potion de métamorphose, je ne pourrai pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place qui se ferait passer pour moi ? "_

_" Hors de question jeune homme ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas user de méthodes dignes d'un serpentard ! "_

Ca c'était Hermione qui était revenue, déposant un plateau rempli de collations sur la table basse, et qui affichait son air qui parviendrait même à faire culpabiliser Mère Thérésa. Les mains sur les hanches et le regard accusateur, elle avait un petit air rappellant Molly Weasley. Sentant qu'il avait définitivement besoin d'aide s'il voulait détourner la conversation, Harry en chercha évidemment du côté de l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance : Albus Dumbledore, 1er ordre de Merlin, directeur de Poudlard, à la tête du tribunal sorcier et sûrement le plus respecté des magiciens de cette époque – mise à part Harry lui-même, peut être. Mais celui-ci avait soudain l'air totalement subjugué par sa bataille de pouces avec une fillette de quatre ans et demi et il évitait clairement le regard de son ancien élève. Harry soupira donc d'un air résigné et marmonna un truc incompréhensible d'où on reconnaissait nettement quelques mots comme « faux frère » et « vengeance » avant de se tourner vers son effrayante hôtesse et de lui dire avec désespoir :

_" Très bien... Alors c'est parti pour la visite au ministère.............. "_

-

Deux heures plus tard, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, les deux sorciers les plus puissants et célèbres d'Angleterre voire plus, apparaissaient dans le hall du ministère de la magie où ils avaient directement transplané. Le fier héros, qui lançait maintenant des regards de gibier traqué à son compagnon, avait pourtant mené un combat acharné avec Hermione pour essayer de repousser ce moment honnis mais fatidique. Et cela au plus grand amusement de Dumbledore bien sûr.. Mais Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre comme toujours. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec elle.. Mais ses arguments étaient solides, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que plus vite il expédirait cette corvée, plus vite il serait peinard.

Par contre, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour obliger Harry à faire un minimum d'efforts vestimentaires. Il était donc au beau milieu de tous ces gens, simplement vêtu d'un blouson en cuir usé, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un vieux jean délavé. Le Sauveur du monde magique était là en simple moldu pour le moment pourtant si important de son retour officiel.. Cependant, même sans chercher à se mettre en valeur, il en imposait carrément.. Difficile de détourner son regard d'un tel homme.

Il ne ressemblait en rien au petit garçon que les sorciers avaient admiré pendant des années et encore moins à l'homme sombre et éteint qu'il était devenu par la suite alors qu'il tombait en dépression. Non, il avait désormais un véritable charisme, il respirait la puissance et la sagesse, il inspirait le respect. Sûrement l'image que devait donner Dumbledore à son age. Et sans être véritablement beau, il était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage, un teint légèrement hâlé qui faisait ressortir d'immenses yeux d'un vert hypnotique, des traits fins mais virils, des lèvres pleines.. Il n'était ni particulièrement grand ni spécialement carré mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il semblait naturellement dominer tous les gens autour de lui. Sauf Albus peut-être qui dégageait un tel charisme qu'il semblait impossible à dominer. Et les deux hommes, quand ils étaient côte à côte, dégageaient une aura tout bonnement époustoufflante. Il fallait vraiment être très proches d'eux comme l'était Hermione pour ne pas en faire grand cas. Ou être aussi innocent qu'une enfant de quatre ans..

Quoiqu'il en soit, à peine étaient-ils apparus qu'un soudain et complet silence s'était installé dans le hall. Tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur les deux hommes et plus précisément sur le pauvre Harry qui tentait désespérément d'afficher un air décontracté alors qu'il était plus que mal à l'aise. Mais il jouait parfaitement le jeu, ayant décidé de tenter de prendre tout ça à la rigolade, et personne ne s'en apperçut sauf ce cher Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire faussement compréhensif et visiblement amusé.

Pas un bruit, pas un murmure ne s'éleva pendant leur tranquille progression vers les aurors chargés de la sécurité. Difficile de dire si c'était par respect ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous en état de choc.. Tétanisés, ces derniers tremblaient et les laissèrent passer presque les larmes aux yeux. Par peur ou par émotion d'avoir approché de si près leur héros qu'ils commençaient à croire mort ? Les deux visiteurs ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir et continuèrent leur marche sans s'en préoccuper. Quand Harry, qui était profondément agacé de ce cirque et qui avait décidé de leur faire la totale, adressa un sourire charmeur à une jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air larmoyant, celle-ci se mit aussitôt à glousser. Puis elle prit une jolie teinte écrevisse et se retourna brusquement vers ses collègues pour être sûre qu'ils avaient bien vu qui lui avait souri. Désespéré, il fusilla du regard un Dumbledore qui se mordait violemment la joue pour ne pas pouffer de rire et s'attirer les foudres de son comparse.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenceur censé les emmener à l'étage du bureau du ministre. Ascenceur dont les portes s'ouvrirent justement sur Fudge qui en les reconnaissant resta tétanisé, blanc, hagard, et tous les adjectifs qui pourraient décrire l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait.. Sa tête valait assurément son pesant d'or. Dumbledore, qui était plus que satisfait de cette réaction et qui jubilait intérieurement, ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour en profiter perfidement et pour enfoncer joyeusement le pauvre ministre. Avec évidemment la toute naturelle complicité d' un Harry Potter qui affichait un sourire bien trop innocent pour être rassurant.

_" Mon cher Cornelius ! Vous tombez décidément à pique, regardez donc qui vient faire vous rendre une petite visite ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai gentiment accepté de l'accompagner. Pour assurer sa sécurité bien sûr.. "_

Comme si Harry avait besoin de gardes du corps, lui qui entre tous était l'homme à éviter d'avoir pour adversaire.. Mais Dumbledore adorait tout simplement faire tourner Fudge en bourrique. Il faut dire qu'après tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait et combien il avait essayé de briser sa réputation, il n'aurait manqué cette scène de retrouvailles pour rien au monde. Le sourire candide du vieil homme et le pétillement de ses yeux était d'autant plus impayables. Aussi fallut-il tout le self control de Harry pour qu'il garde son sérieux et poursuive innocemment leur petit jeu. C'est donc d'un ton grave qu'il réussit à rendre important qu'il tendit la main à l'homme à la tête de l'Angleterre sorcière.

_" Monsieur le ministre, ravi de vous revoir. "_

_" Ravi est sûrement en dessous de la réalité Harry, n'est-ce pas ? "_

Dumbledore n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire. Le jeune homme ne supportait plus le politicien depuis la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, quand il l'avait traité de menteur et avait cherché à le faire passer pour fou. A cause de lui, ils avaient perdu un tant précieux et nombres d'innocents périrent l'année qui avait suivi.. Dont Sirius et ça, jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait. En fait, il n'avait jamais compris comment ce type avait pu garder son 'trône' même s'il savait combien il était doué dans son rôle hypocrite d'homme sur qui on pouvait compter. C'est donc avec un plaisir presque malsain qu'il poursuivit le jeu.

_" Vous avez raison Albus, je m'exprime mal, excusez-moi. Je voulais dire extatique bien sûr ! J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps.. "_

_" C'est bien compréhensible, si je me souviens bien, ce cher Cornelius vous avait fait une offre et une promesse à vie un peu avant que.. Cher ami, vous vous sentez bien ? "_

Le ministre était passé par toute une monstrueuse gamme de couleurs durant ce dialogue et avait maintenant atteint une belle teinte verdâtre qui jurait affreusement avec la couleur prune de sa robe. Il n'avait par contre toujours pas bougé et fixait simplement Harry d'un air ahuri, n'ayant même pas remarqué la main qu'il lui tendait. Celui-ci se demandait même s'il parvenait encore à respirer. Devant cette scène incroyable, aucun de leurs nombreux spectateurs n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot, profitant au maximum de la scène pour pouvoir dire plus tard : 'J'y étais !' Et bien sûr s'empresser de colporter la nouvelle aussi sec.

_" Je suis bien déçu monsieur le Ministre.. Je pensais que ma visite vous ferait plaisir, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me déplacer en personne pour venir vous voir.. Que vont croire les gens en.. "_

Fudge réagit aussitôt et coupa le jeune homme avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il était si prévisible que c'en était risible. Dès qu'on parlait des médias ou de sa popularité, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il revenait sur terre en moins de deux. Ce n'était pas un politicien pour rien.. Et Harry l'avait suffisament cotoyé vers la fin pour le savoir.

_" Non non non ! Pas du tout ! Mon cher Harry, c'est vraiment un plaisir et un honneur et une immense joie de t.. vous revoir ! "_

Tout en parlant, Fudge avait attrapé la main du survivant et la secouait un peu trop pour que ça paraisse sincère. Pareil pour le sourire. Cet homme était hypocrite jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il avait même soudainement vouvoyé Harry pour faire celui qui était en total respect et admiration de leur grand Sauveur alors que jusqu'ici il l'avait toujours tutoyé. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était impressionnant et en imposait tellement.. Il semblait être bien loin, l'adolescent mal dans sa peau qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Voyant que tout le monde les regardait et buvait leurs paroles, Fudge les entraina vers son bureau pour leur offrir un verre et parler plus au calme. Bien sûr, Dumbledore et Harry ne se firent pas priés, le premier avide de continuer la plaisanterie et le deuxième fatigué des regards curieux sur lui.

-

Ils étaient tous les deux bien fiers d'eux quand ils quittèrent le ministère pour transplaner dans le salon d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de chercher le pauvre ministre qui ne s'était guère défendu, bien trop soucieux d'être dans les bonnes grâces du héros du monde sorcier. Les médias avaient bien entendu été prévenus et les deux sorciers ne savaient pas trop comment ils étaient parvenus à s'en sortir sans répondre à une seule de leurs questions. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Fudge – plutôt facilement en fait – de répondre aux journalistes à sa place avec le peu d'informations qu'il lui avait fourni quant à sa disparition. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs empressé d'accepter, trop ravi de pouvoir faire la Une de la gazette le lendemain.

_" A voir vos airs radieux, ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé.. "_

Intérieurement hilare, Dumbledore répondit simplement qu'il laissait le jeune homme décrire à Hermione leur merveilleuse après-midi. Il devait en effet retourner à Poudlard pour calmer un irritable professeur de potions qui, étrangement, devait être furieux depuis plusieurs heures. Heures qu'il avait sûrement passées à imaginer toutes sortes de vengeances les unes plus douloureuses que les autres à l'encontre de son supérieur. Et, bizarrement, celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire étrangler dans son sommeil ou – plus probable – être empoisonné au court du dîner. Il n'avait donc que trop tardé.. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux anciens élèves, il les laissa enfin tous les deux.

_" Si tu avais vu la tête de Fudge en me reconnaissant, Mione ! J'aurai dû prendre un appareil photo ! "_

Elle sourit aussitôt, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Elle non plus n'aimait pas trop le ministre, à se demander si quelqu'un l'appréciait vraiment. Harry lui raconta alors en riant tout ce qui s'était passé avec Fudge et en grimaçant tout ce qui concernait les réactions diverses qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivée. La mention aux aurors tétanisés et à la femme rougissante provoque un sourire goguenard de la part d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci l'écouta sans rien dire, se contentant simplement à la fin de faire la conclusion pour lui : En gros la visite l'avait profondément agacé mais rien que pour les altercations avec le ministre, ça valait le coup de l'avoir faite.

-

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois installés pour la petit-déjeuner dans l'image parfaite d'une famille unie, ils reçurent la seule, l'unique : Gazette du Sorcier. Et évidemment à la Une : Le grand retour de Harry Potter notre Sauveur. Une photo de Fudge qui annonçait avec fierté comment il avait accueilli ledit Sauveur (sans préciser les premières minutes plutôt laborieuses de cet accueil) et comme il avait toujours sû que ce jour viendrait puisque rien ni personne n'aurait pu éloigner leur héros de leur monde et encore moins le tuer, etc, etc, etc occupait bien sûr toute la page, et celle d'après, et celle d'après et encore celle d'après, et... Oui, tout le journal ne mentionnait que cette visite surprenante, cet événement tant attendu et espéré depuis plus de trois longues années.

Alors que les deux adultes commençaient à lire l'article, Ambre s'empiffrant royablement pendant ce temps à l'image même de son regretté père, des bruits attirèrent leur attention à l'extérieur. Deux journalistes étaient devant la maison et souhaitaient parler à la jeune femme. Ils ne savaient évidemment pas que Harry était là – il se garda d'ailleurs bien de se faire remarquer – mais espéraient demander à Hermione si elle avait été au courant de son retour et l'endroit où son ami était en ce moment. Et bien sûr, si elle pouvait leur dire enfin où il était pendant ces trois ans, elle serait généreusement récompensée ! Profondément agacée, celle-ci se contenta de soupirer et leur demanda fort aimablement de déguerpir si ils ne souhaitaient pas recevoir un mauvais sort. Et venant de la célèbre veuve Weasley, puissante sorcière aux connaissances illimitées et héroïne de la grande guerre, ils n'insistèrent même pas et s'empressèrent de lui obéir..

L'incident clos, aucun autre paparazzi ne vint les géner, sûrement peu avides de se retrouver changés en escargots – ou pire – vu ce que leurs collègues leur avaient raconté après leur visite. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller faire quelques emplettes pendant que Harry préfèrait rester à s'occuper d'Ambre pour éviter de se faire repérer. Autant laisser le temps aux gens de se faire à l'idée de son retour pour ne pas être 'trop' ennuyé quand il réapparaitrait vraiment. La jeune femme revint une heure plus tard en racontant sur un ton amusé que tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et sur un ton un peu plus géné qu'on n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler à ce sujet.

_" Désolé, j'aurai dû me douter qu'ils allaient t'embêter avec tout ça, toi aussi. "_

_" Que veux-tu.. C'est ça d'être la meilleure amie du grand héros de notre génération "_

La jeune femme avait intentionnellement forcé l'ironie de son ton qu'elle avait accompagné d'un geste théâtral. La réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre puisqu'elle avait touché là _le_ point sensible à son plus grand plaisir. Harry la fusillait donc du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on le considère comme un ange bienfaiteur qui sauvait toutes les âmes en détresse, et la prévint d'un ton faussement menaçant :

_" Mione.. "_

Menaces qu'elle ignora bien sûr totalement et elle osa même lui répondre par un immense sourire innocent qu'il finit par lui rendre. Elle le connaissait trop depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle aurait forcément le dessus sur lui dans ce genre de joutes verbales et qu'il ne chercherait de toute façon pas spécialement à gagner. Ils se taquinaient toujours ainsi, c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer, de montrer toute leur complicité.

_" En tout cas, l'absence de déclaration officielle de ta part et de photos de toi, ça attise encore plus les rumeurs. S'ils découvrent que tu vis ici tout seul avec Ambre et moi, j'imagine déjà les films qu'ils vont se faire ! "_

_" Ils savent pourtant que je suis gay ! Je me souviens encore de l'article qui avait fait la Une à ce sujet.. "_

_" LES articles qui avaient faits LES Unes tu veux dire.. Et puis, les bisexuels, ça existe Harry.. Sans compter que franchement, après tout ce qui a bien pu courir à ton sujet, un virement de bord ça passerait comme un hibou dans une volière ! "_

Harry se contenta de grogner à ce commentaire puis, semblant changer d'idée, adressa un sourire malicieux à Hermione et lui prit tendrement la main. D'un ton de velours, il lui déclara alors d'un air tout à fait sérieux et éperdument amoureux :

_" Oh oui mon Amour ! Vivons notre passion au grand jour ! Je te ferai découvrir des expériences charnelles comme tu n'en aurais jamais imaginé.. "_

Après environ deux secondes de réflexion qui lui permirent d'intégrer le fait qu'il se fichait totalement d'elle, Hermione éclata de rire et lui donna un grand coup de coussin sur la tête.

_" Idiot ! "_

_" Plus sérieusement, tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ? "_

_" De quoi tu parles ? "_

_" Je viens de recevoir un parchemin signé de notre très cher ministre en personne qui m'annonçait fièrement qu'une réception allait être donnée en mon honneur demain soir. "_

En voyant l'air désespéré de son ami, la sorcière dût se mordre fortement la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle en une muette supplication, la suppliant de l'aider, peut-être même espérant qu'elle lui trouverait un moyen d'y échapper.. Il fallait avouer que son regard de chien battu faillit la faire fondre. Mais elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et partit en fou rire tant l'attitude de Harry respirait l'enthousiasme. Puis avec un sourire compatissant et sincère pour une fois, elle refusa son invitation en prenant un ton le plus doux possible pour le convaincre de son soutien.

_" Désolée, mais j'avais prévu de sortir avec une amie et sa fille qui a l'age d'Ambre. Tu sais qu'il me reste peu de temps avant de partir pour Poudlard alors je veux en profiter. Sans compter que je n'aime pas trop les soirées de ce style, comme tu le sais.. "_

_" Et moi donc.. "_

_" Oui mais toi tu n'as pas le choix ! "_

_" Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est sympa. Enfin.. J'imagine que je survivrai.. "_

_" Après tout, tu es le survivant.. "_

Il la fusilla à nouveau du regard devant ce très mauvais jeu de mots mais elle se contenta de sourire d'un air innocent comme à son habitude et changea très vite et très subtilement de sujet de conversation.

-

La soirée, la nuit et la journée qui suivirent avaient passé bien trop vite au goût de notre pauvre héros. Hermione avait essayé de l'entrainer dans les boutiques pour qu'il trouve une tenue élégante pour la soirée qui l'attendait mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de se ballader sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient donc choisi de passer l'après-midi dans les quartiers moldus de Londres qu'Ambre avait beaucoup appréciés. Dans la boutique d'un grand styliste français, Harry avait finalement trouvé son bonheur et son amie devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal. En fait, il était totalement irrésistible dans ces vêtements et elle regrettait presque de ne pas être présente au moment où les femmes se rueraient sur lui.

Maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les portes de la salle des fêtes, le jeune homme songeait sérieusement à s'enfuir en courant. Il était un peu en retard et tous les invités étaient déjà à l'intérieur. D'un côté, c'était tant mieux.. Il n'avait croisé que les aurors chargés de la sécurité et avait donc pu éviter toute conversation pour l'instant même si les regards ne l'avaient pas quitté. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était encore pire.. Ils seraient tous là au moment où il entrerait et il se sentait déjà très mal à l'aise. Prenant soudain une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il finit par tendre la main vers la poignée de l'immense porte.

_" Merlin, venez moi en aide.. "_

_" De là où il est, Merlin ne vous sera sûrement d'aucune aide Potter. "_

Cette voix. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Glaciale, dure, emplie d'une dose de sarcasme rare.. Une voix qui avait hanté ses cauchemars avant que celle de Voldemort ne prenne le relais. Donc finalement, on pouvait dire que la voix n'avait pas perturbé son sommeil si longtemps que ça. Par contre l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix.. Abandonnant la poignée pour se retourner vers son interlocuteur, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux d'encre qui le fixaient.

_" Snape. "_

Les lèvres pâles de l'homme tressaillirent un instant à cette appellation et Harry jubila intérieurement. Il ne devait pas apprécier qu'il lui montre si peu de respect mais ne pouvait rien dire. Le jeune sorcier n'était plus son élève après tout et tant que son ancien maitre de Potions se contenterait d'utiliser son patronyme en s'adressant à lui, il en ferait autant. Pas têtu pour deux gallions celui-là.. Le problème était sûrement qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre.

Observant le visage impassible de son ancien professeur, l'ancien gryffondor découvrit avec surprise que ça lui faisait sincèrement plaisir de le voir ici. Enfin c'était tout relatif bien sûr.. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de connaître grand monde là dedans et savait pertinemment que cet homme-ci ne se comporterait jamais de manière hypocrite avec lui. Ca avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant, il avait presque l'impression de retrouver un pilier important et immuable de sa vie. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps..

_" Potter, vous comptez vous enraciner devant l'entrée ? Alors que tout ce beau monde n'attend plus que vous.. Notre chère célébrité.. Notre.. Sauveur.. "_

Un sourire sarcastique s'empara des lèvres de l'ancien mangemort mais Harry resta parfaitement impassible. Il ne comptait pas entamer les hostilités avec lui ce soir.. En fait, il devait s'avouer que ça ne l'avait pas touché comme il se serait attendu venant de Snape et il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. En se demandant s'il pouvait engager le sombre sorcier pour éloigner ses assaillants avec son air revêche, l'invité d'honneur pouffa de rire et finit par adresser un sourire éblouissant à son interlocuteur tout en poussant enfin les battants de la porte.

ooo

ooo

C'est un peu plus long que le chapitre d'avant et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter ici. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais déjà commencer à écrire la suite. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes. A bientôt pour la suite ! (je sais que vous vous demandez comment sont habillés nos deux protagonistes mais ça sera décrit dans la suite)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Seulement en apparence

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf selon certains enquiquineurs )

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voici le troisième volet de la saga ! J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude à l'écrire, j'en suis désolée. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à bien décrire ce que je voulais faire passer dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certaine d'y être parvenue mais j'ai fait de mon mieux :) J'espère que votre intérêt ne s'est pas envolé durant ce temps, lol, et je vais essayer d'updater plus vite le prochain épisode. Bises et bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Onarluca : Merchi très beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite répondra toujours à tes attentes ;P

Ninou, Stephanie : Merci à toutes les deux pour vos reviews, voici la suite ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues.

Alexiel.v : Et moi j'ai découvert il y a peu 'Necessary Affections' que tu as traduit et je suis tombée sous le charme :) Je n'ai pas encore fini de le lire mais tu as fait un travail superbe, félicitations. Quant à tes compliments – rouge écrevisse – merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne te fera pas regretter de m'avoir mise dans tes alertes ;) Bisous

Lakmi : Ca fait plaisir de voir les même reviewers, ça me laisse croire que ma fic est suffisament intéressante pour vous retenir, lol. Merci de tes encouragements et je t'attend pour les prochaines RAR

Mel'Amarain : Ouah, je suis toute émue devant ta review.. Je ne savais pas que j'arrivais à faire passer tant d'émotions en écrivant et c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire. Mille mercis pour ton enthousiasme et voici la suite !

Darky Obscure: En l'occurence c'était bonsoir ;) Oui tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'avais envie de le préciser.. Enfin bref.. La suite a mis un peu plus de temps à venir mais la voici toute propre, toute neuve pour votre plus grande joie ! Enfin j'espère sinon je cours me jeter du haut du premier trottoir qui croise mon chemin.. Trève de plaisanteries (qui en plus ne font rire que moi, mais bon c'est déjà ça), merci de ta review et j'espère à bientôt !

Oxaline : Lol, ouais j'avais au contraire un peu l'impression d'en avoir trop fait avec Ryry et Dumby au ministère mais apparemment non. Le pauvre Fudge, ça se voit que je l'aime pas trop.. Même si dans ce chapitre, il s'en tire plutôt bien. Enfin bref, je vais pas te raconter tout ce qui se passe dans ce qui suit, je te laisse lire ça :) Et merci de ta review !

Crystal Yuy : Ma sauveuuuuuuse ! Lol. Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir prévenu pour mon One Shot qui avait un peu bugué :) Merci aussi pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mifibou : Hihihi. Bien sûr que Severus a quand même des côtés sympathiques, sinon le pauvre Harry ne sera jamais séduit ;) Mais je ne veux pas tomber non plus dans le côté trop fleur bleue.. Même amoureux, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en amant transi devant son Ryry d'amour. (sauf pour une fic humoristique mais là, ça conviendrait pas trop je pense, lol) Et pis j'aime trop son sale caractère de serpentard pour lui ôter ça, mdr. Mais toi qui trouvais que l'histoire avait bien avancé dans le deuxième chapitre, là tu verras que c'est beaucoup moins le cas. Mais c'était un passage obligé et que je considérais comme important pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! Et j'ajoute aussi un grand merci pour ta review, mdr

lakmi : Là j'ai un gros doute.. Tu m'as envoyé deux reviews pour le même chapitre ? Pas que ça me dérange – au contraire en fait – mais si jamais ce n'est pas la même lakmi, je veux pas en oublier une, lol ! Donc on va faire comme si tu n'étais pas la même.. mdr.. Merci beaucoup pour ta touchante review, si tu as vraiment ressenti ça alors j'ai atteint le but que je m'étais fixé. J'essaie toujours de faire passer le plus possible d'émotions, qu'on parvienne à se mettre à la place des personnages en me lisant pour bien comprendre leurs réactions et l'évolution de l'histoire. C'est ma vision de l'écriture et j'espère que mes efforts ne sont pas vains :) Pour un homme heureux, ça m'a pris une nuit, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite. La chanson m'a toujours touchée alors j'ai pas pu résister. Merci donc pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup et j'espère que tu ressentiras encore tout plein de choses en lisant ce chapitre, même si l'idée de te faire pleurer.. mdr

Vif d'or : Quelle synchronisation ! Juste au moment où je commence à écrire les RAR, je reçois ta review ! Un peu plus et tu devais attendre le quatrième chapitre pour avoir ta réponse, ça aurait été tellement dommage lol ;P Petite merveille ??? – se liquéfie – n'éxagérons rien.. J'aurais dis pure merveille personnellement mais – se rammasse un coup sur la tête – Hum.. Mouais.. Enfin bref.. - change discrètement de conversation – En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta review, j'étais toute bêtement touchée par ce que tu me disais (et mes chevilles commençaient même à gonfler mais je les surveille de près). J'espère que tu te lanceras un jour dans l'écriture, tu manies déjà très bien les mots pour faire des compliments et je t'assure que c'est pas si évident ! Je t'embrasse aussi très fort et j'espère que la suite sera digne de tes attentes. (jolie chanson dans ton profil, ça m'a fait sourire)

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 3 : Seulement en apparence**

Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Lui, il ne parvenait plus à les détourner. Pas même pour regarder les rares personnes qui osaient encore l'approcher malgré son air glacial et renfrogné. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, Severus devait s'avouer que ses pensées étaient restées fixées sur Lui depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle de Son retour. Il en avait presque oublié ses idées de meurtre à l'égard du vieux fou après le coup vache qu'il avait osé lui faire la veille.

Un rictus sadique s'imposa sur ses lèvres pâles en se souvenant comment il s'était débarassé du père de ce cher Gardinot. Le pauvre homme allait sûrement avoir des cauchemars pendant une bonne semaine s'il en jugeait la pure terreur que son visage reflétait alors qu'il fuyait du bureau du directeur. Aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne venait bien entendu faire son chemin dans le coeur du Maître de Potions. On n'élevait pas la voix devant et encore moins sur Severus Snape. A moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires, évidemment.

Albus n'avait d'ailleurs pas osé le réprimander quand il lui avait fait son compte rendu de la.. 'Conversation'.. Le vieillard avait beau être complètement cinglé, il s'était sûrement dit qu'il ne vallait mieux pas se mettre son collègue plus à dos qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sage décision pour une fois, devait admettre le collègue en question. Car il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de mettre ses idées de meurtre à éxécution cette fois-ci. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que le nom de 'Potter' ne s'immisse subtilement dans la conversation.

_Potter_

Le regard d'encre se concentra à nouveau sur la silhouette du jeune homme en question. Le pauvre cherchait visiblement à s'échapper de la foule qui s'était littéralement ruée sur lui dès son arrivée. Il faisait vraiment pitié à vainement tenter de s'éclipser et Severus hésita presque à revenir sur ses pas pour l'aider. Presque bien sûr, puisqu'il l'avait finalement tout simplement abandonné à son triste sort pour aller se servir un verre au buffet. Inutile de préciser que les mondanités n'étaient absolument pas sa tasse de thé. Snape, un être associal ? Naaaaan... Mouais.. Bon, peut-être un peu mais il avait des excuses. Il n'y avait que des crétins à cette fête et ce n'était absolument pas de la mauvaise foi de sa part..

De toutes façons, le jour où il aiderait de son plein gré le fils de son ancienne Némésis n'était pas encore venu, loin de là.. Non, pour l'instant il se contentait de le fixer et un très bon observateur aurait peut-être remarqué une lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles glacées. Oui, son indifférence habituelle était presque remplacée par un air intrigué. Enfin.. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient le noter, heureusement pour lui.

_« Il est assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas Severus ? « _

Et bien sûr il fallait que ce soit justement une de ces rares personnes qui vienne l'aborder à ce moment précis. S'il ne s'était pas convaincu du contraire quelques années plus tôt au prix d'une longue et difficile introspection, le professeur aurait sûrement pensé que des forces divines lui en voulaient personnellement. Il se contenta donc de grogner en guise de réponse, sachant parfaitement que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour se débarasser de cette femme.

Il finit pourtant par quitter Potter des yeux pour les poser sur sa très chère collègue qui lui souriait d'un air entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien l'énerver cette vieille chouette parfois ! Il n'avait aucun doute du pourquoi elle s'entendait si bien avec Albus.. Ils étaient de la même race, à toujours se mêler de tout et surtout prenant un malsain plaisir à lui chercher des noises. Il avait même crû pendant un temps que les deux compères faisaient un concours, à savoir lequel parviendrait à le faire craquer en premier. Mais celui qui réussirait à briser les remparts de Severus Snape n'était pas encore de ce monde ! Et il le lui fit bien comprendre en lui adressant un de ses célèbres regards mauvais qui n'eut bien sûr aucun effet sur elle.

_« Pas tant que ça. Je me demande par contre s'il compte nous infliger cet écoeurant spectacle encore bien longtemps. Ce cher Potter s'arrange toujours pour attirer l'attention sur lui.. « _

Le ton était on ne peut plus glacial et le rictus qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres semblait signifier qu'il parlait là de la pire calamité qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire cafard qu'on retrouverait collé sous la semelle de ses chaussures préférées en plein rendez-vous galant. Ce qui aux yeux de ce cher Snape, n'était pas loin de ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin.. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, jamais il ne l'avouerait et surtout pas à McGonagal.

_« Mais je parlais du punch Severus ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est très alcoolisé pour une fois ? « _

_« Minerva, Severus ! Je vous cherchais.. Heu.. Est-ce que tout va bien ? « _

Estomaqué, le directeur des serpentards fixait sa collègue d'un air incrédule. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ainsi ? Aussi ouvertement en plus ! Elle avait osé le faire passer pour un imbécile et si Albus n'était pas apparu de nulle part, il lui aurait déjà fait ravaler son air fier et son sourire goguenard. A croire que le vieux fou avait senti qu'il avait tout intérêt à rappliquer vite fait s'il ne souhaitait pas remplacer un des membres de son corps enseignant.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à son supérieur, Severus se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête pour le saluer avant de reposer son regard impassible et froid sur l'écossaise. Perfide gryffondor.. Il y aurait vengeance, qu'elle lui laisse simplement le temps de trouver une idée particulièrement machiavélique et elle s'en mordrait les doigts. Sans un mot, il partit dignement vers un coin plus tranquille et le plus loin possible de la vieille chouette, faisant nonchallament voler ses robes ébènes derrière lui. Trop furieux pour y prêter attention, il ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards intéressés qui le suivirent et encore moins celui de l'invité d'honneur qui était parvenu à échapper à la foule mais devait encore supporter Fudge qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

S'installant à une table déserte et un peu à l'écart, l'homme reporta instinctivement son attention sur ce cher Potter qu'il avait perdu de vue quelques instants. Depuis le début de la soirée, il y avait quelque chose chez son ancien élève qui l'intrigait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses prunelles sombres commencèrent alors à le détailler plus intensément. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais Minerva avait parfaitement raison. Impressionnant était même un bien faible qualificatif pour définir ce nouveau Potter.

Ses cheveux toujours en bataille atteignaient pratiquement ses épaules et ne lui donnaient plus un air gamin mais plutôt sauvage, viril. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Severus s'apperçut qu'il avait adopté à peu près le style ravageur de feu son parrain Black. Laissant cette idée repoussante de côté, il ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion et poursuivit calmement son inspection. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, toujours d'un vert aussi intense, toujours aussi profonds et toujours bien trop mâtures pour son age comme ça avait été le cas depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs ce regard qui le titillait depuis le début, il en prenait conscience maintenant. Mais il décida de revenir sur ce détail un peu plus tard.

Le visage présentait toujours des traits délicats et fins, bien que plus masculins désormais, mais Severus se souvenait que c'était déjà le cas avant qu'il ne parte. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ce teint blafard ni cet aspect éteint qu'il affichait depuis le début de la guerre, ça lui donnait un petit quelque chose d'attirant. Sans se rendre compte d'où le menaient ses pensées, il laissa son regard impénétrable glisser sur le corps du jeune homme. Il ne portait pas la robe traditionnelle qu'on attendait d'un sorcier bien sûr, Potter aimait par dessus tout se distinguer des autres.. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour déplaire au professeur puisque ses vêtements le mettaient sacrément en valeur. A moins que ce ne soit parfaitement naturel et qu'il était devenu extrêmement séduisant, ce qui n'était pas si difficile à imaginer finalement.

En effet, le jeune homme avait choisi une tenue élégante mais décontractée qui faisait visiblement des ravages dans l'assemblée. Et si Severus n'était pas si bouché, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que ce qui l'agaçait le plus n'était pas qu'Harry se pavanait, car ce n'était évidemment pas le cas même s'il en restait intimement persuadé, mais tous ces regards enamourés qu'on posait sur lui. Mais puisqu'il était ce qu'il était, ça ne lui vint absolument pas à l'esprit. Pas Snape pour rien celui là..

Quoiqu'il en soit ce cher héros avait opté pour un costume trois pièces assez original qui lui allait comme un gant. Le maitre des Potions avait un peu de mal à mettre un nom sur la couleur qui était un savant mélange de vert et de gris subtilement nacré, tout à fait inimittable. La chemise, dont Potter avait évidemment déboutonné le col et le cran en dessous pour laisser apparaître une gorge et la naissance d'un torse alléchants, s'accordait parfaitement avec la veste à peine plus foncée qui recouvrait ses larges épaules. (c'est pas musclor non plus, juste qu'il est un peu plus carré qu'il ne l'était) Mais le plus impressionnant était que le style incomparable était assurément moldu mais que la coupe avait un petit quelque chose sorcier. Severus était persuadé que le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps préparé son coup et avait tout fait pour paraître sous son meilleur jour et s'attirer les regards.

Grognant à cette idée bien décevante, car malgré les apparences l'homme tenait son ancien élève en haute estime puisqu'il avait plus que fait ses preuves, il se resservit un troisième verre et retourna s'asseoir. Portant tranquillement l'alcool à ses lèvres, il reposa tout naturellement les yeux sur son obsession du moment. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher mais, le punch aidant, il refusa de s'attarder sur la question. Après tout, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il était normal qu'il l'observe pour se refaire une opinion sur lui, non ? L'idée qu'il aurait sûrement agi différement s'il s'était agit de ce pas-si-regretté-que-ça-quand-on-l'avait-eu-en-classe-de-potions-mais-il-méritait-quand-même-pas-ce-qui-lui-était-arrivé Neville Londubat fut rapidement écartée.

Deux émeraudes croisèrent son regard à ce moment précis et prirent notre pauvre Severus assez au dépourvu. Pourtant il ne détourna pas les yeux et resta parfaitement impassible, comme à son habitude. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise.. Personne n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit depuis son entrée au sein des Mangemorts, si on exceptait Albus qui était un cas à part. Et puis Potter n'avait pas du remarquer qu'il le fixait depuis le début de la soirée.. Et en imaginant que c'était le cas – espérons que ce ne soit qu'une hypothèse – il n'avait absolument pas à se sentir pris en faute.. C'était évident.. Alors par Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il en position de faiblesse tout d'un coup, hein ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soudain à le regarder comme ça ! Et pourquoi cette supplique au fond de ses iris vertes, comme s'il.. Comme s'il lui lançait un appel au secours..

_Oh.._

Ah oui quand même..

Sur ce coup là, le pauvre petit n'avait pas de chance. En effet, Fudge le poussait allègrement vers une estrade au centre de la salle et il était clair que Potter allait être bon pour un discours. Tout le monde s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers lui et ne semblait pas remarquer à quel point il était paniqué. Cherchant Dumbledore des yeux, Severus s'empêcha de sourire en le voyant un peu plus loin adresser des signes d'encouragement à son protégé désespéré. Il avait parfois un comportement légèrement serpentard celui-là.. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient bien malgré tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait fait subir ces vingt dernières années. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il lui était redevable de tout un tas de trucs comme la remise dans le droit chemin, le pardon, la vie et autres détails insignifiants, évidemment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le héros de la soirée se retrouva tout seul devant les invités, légèrement en hauteur pour qu'on le voie bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il en avait le réel besoin en fait, puisqu'il dégageait une prestance difficile à ignorer. D'ailleurs, Severus était presque impressionné par les qualités d'acteur de l'ancien gryffondor. Pour tous, il paraissait parfaitement décontracté, souriait, semblait parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée de parler à son public. Le professeur avait sûrement été le seul à remarquer qu'il avait parcouru la foule du regard jusqu'à se fixer sur lui d'un air suppliant et ne plus en décrocher. Ce qui le laissait assez perplexe en fait.

Pourquoi le regardait-il lui, après tout ? Et pourquoi l'appeler à l'aide lui ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier leurs relations comme étant des plus harmonieuses et c'était là un sacré euphémisme. D'un autre côté, ce n'était apparemment pas Albus qui allait accourir à son secours et le temps que McGonagal claudique jusqu'à l'estrade, il aurait été trop tard. Car oui, la pauvre femme ne se déplaçait plus qu'avec une canne, héritage d'un mauvais sort reçu pendant la guerre. Personne n'avait été épargné.. Severus encore moins mais sa vie toute entière ne l'avait jamais épargné alors il relativisait, souffrant en silence et dans la solitude, passant souvent pour un insensible. Ce qu'il ne cherchait pas à démentir d'ailleurs, ça lui était parfaitement égal. Après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, il ne méritait pas mieux de toutes façons.

_« Bonsoir à tous.. « _

La voix grave et chaude de Potter le ramena à la réalité et Severus remarqua que leurs regards étaient toujours en contact. Son ancien élève semblait avoir abandonné les appels au secours mais puisqu'il avait compris qu'il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait en dehors des deux fous, il semblait préférer le regarder lui. Et apparemment, ça lui avait permis de retrouver sa douce assurance et ses airs charmeurs puisque le gamin osa lui adresser un sourire franc et sincère qui laissa l'homme pantois. L'alcool.. Oui, ça devait sûrement être l'effet du quatrième punch.. Sûrement.. Quoi d'autre de toute façon..

-

Jamais Harry n'avait connu pire soirée que celle-ci. A peine passait-il les portes en compagnie de Snape qu'une masse d'inconnus se ruait sur lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait même espéré pendant un court instant que son professeur allait l'aider à se dégager. Quel naïf il restait malgré tout.. Pourtant il lui avait nettement semblé que celui-ci avait hésité mais non, il l'avait abandonné là, sans un mot, à peine un regard, et tout ça pour se servir un verre. Décidément il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi inaccessible et indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouvait cela terriblement frustrant.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps au comportement snapien puisqu'il était trop occupé à serrer des mains. Un tas de noms lui venaient aux oreilles mais il n'en retint pratiquement aucun, il était trop abasourdi par la folie qui régnait autour de lui. Quelqu'un vint heureusement à son secours et le retira agilement de la foule pour lui adresser un sourire amusé.

_« Alors mon garçon, auriez vous besoin de l'aide d'un vieil homme pour vous sortir de cette situation difficile ? « _

_« Albus, ils sont tous fous ! «_

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres du directeur qui ne pouvait qu'aquiescer aux dires de son ancien élève. Tous les regards étaient en effet tournés vers eux et fixaient Harry avec avidité. Celui-ci leur adressa quelques sourires chaleureux pour la forme, tout en continuant à maugréer contre la stupidité de ses congénères. Alors que le jeune homme suivait docilement Dumbledore qui le menait vers Minerva et Severus, tout un tas de soupirs conquis s'élevèrent sur son passage. Horrifié par la vue d'une femme, aux traits aussi repoussants que sa tante Dursley aujourd'hui décédée, qui lui adressait des clins d'oeil lubriques, il stoppa net et ne comprit que trop tard son erreur.

_« Mon cher Harry, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! « _

Et merde.. Fudge venait de l'intercepter. Sourire aimable Harry, allez un petit effort. Au prix de tout ce qu'il possédait en self control, il se retourna donc vers le ministre et lui échangea une solide poignée de mains. Il faillit resserrer fortement ses doigts pour lui faire mal et lui ôter toute envie future de lui organiser une autre soirée de ce style mais il restait toujours le gentil gryffondor d'antan. Il se contenta finalement de suivre la conversation en essayant de montrer un minimum d'intérêt pour ne pas vexer tout ce beau monde. Quant à Albus, il l'apperçut furtivement en compagnie de McGonagal qui souriait à sa façon stricte et autoritaire pendant que Snape s'éloignait en faisant tournoyer ses robes, visiblement irrité.

Si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas posés sur la canne qui soutenait la vieille femme, il aurait sûrement souri lui aussi à cette scène. Un flash lui vint aussitôt en mémoire à la vue de cet objet : la baguette tendue du mangemort, l'incantation prononcée, le hurlement.. Jamais il n'avait vu son ancien professeur de métamorphose perdre autant son sang froid que quand elle s'était jetée devant Hermione pour la protéger. Elle avait pris le sort de plein fouet, sur la hanche. C'était un miracle qu'elle puisse encore marcher mais Harry savait que sa blessure n'avait jamais vraiment guéri et qu'elle en souffrirait à jamais, d'où la canne. L'animagus n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres et pouvait même estimer qu'elle s'en était bien sortie. Et tous ces gens dans cette salle qui le fêtaient en héros alors que..

Le regard sombre et douloureux, il parvint à s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs et tenta de s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça d'arriver, il le savait mais il se sentait quand même responsable. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Tant de gens sacrifiés parce qu'il était trop faible.. Sentant la colère contre lui-même renaître, Harry inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Mais la personne qui vint se placer sur sa trajectoire lui en ôta aussitôt l'envie. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer ce soir, c'était bien cet homme. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à le rencontrer à cette fête et ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à avoir cette conversation.

_« Bonsoir Harry. « _

Sa gorge s'était tellement nouée au son de sa voix qu'il fut incapable de prononcer la moindre réponse. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient mais il n'avait ni la force de parler, ni ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, il n'était pas si guéri que ça.. Il avait crû cicatriser grâce à la distance mais n'avait pas pensé que ça n'avait fait que repousser les choses. La douleur et la culpabilité étaient toujours bien présents et l'envahirent à nouveau alors qu'il détournait les yeux de ce fauteuil roulant qui semblait l'accuser par sa simple existence. C'était trop dur, il avait honte de se montrer si faible mais ne pouvait regarder cet homme dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley. « _

Sa voix était rauque mais c'était quasiment un miracle qu'il ait réussi à parler. Il se demandait même si c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots tant cette situation lui semblait irréelle. Il n'entendait même plus les conversations qui s'élevaient autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que ce fauteuil roulant qui dansait devant ses yeux dès qu'il les fermait.

_« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Harry.. « _

_« Vraiment.. »_

Vraiment.. Vraiment ? Vraiment. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire que 'vraiment'. C'était pitoyable et en plus ça sonnait nettement incrédule. Mais il avait bien du mal à croire qu'Arthur Weasley soit réellement content de le voir. A ses yeux, jamais il n'aurait eu le droit de revenir ne serait-ce que chercher le pardon de cette famille qui avait tant souffert par sa faute. Il ne méritait même pas de se tenir debout devant cet homme qui avait perdu ses jambes. Encore par sa faute..

_« On t'a cherché longtemps quand tu as disparu.. Nous craignions t'avoir perdu, Molly était persuadée que tu ne reviendrais pas. « _

Que répondre à ça.. Harry se sentait déjà suffisament coupable, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de rajouter l'idée que ces gens, qu'il avait considéré comme sa seconde famille, s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Il n'avait jamais sincèrement pensé qu'il aurait pu leur manquer, pour lui il était l'ennemi à abattre des Weasley. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas et ils lui avaient pardonné, s'ils lui en avaient un jour réellement voulu. Et cette idée lui faisait encore plus mal..

_« Regarde moi Harry.. « _

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa gorge était nouée, son coeur battait à un rythme effréné et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, vomir. Son estomac faisait en effet des bons plus que conséquents et ses jambes étaient soudain si molles qu'il se demandait bien comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient voilés de douleur mais étrangement secs. Trop secs.. Comme avant.. Comme depuis le moment où il avait décidé de ne plus jamais pleurer, peu après la mort de Sirius. Une résolution qu'il avait tenu toutes ces années sans se rendre compte que c'était sûrement la pire erreur qu'il avait pu faire. Même à l'enterrement de Remus, aucune larme n'avait été versée. Donc encore une fois, il ne pleurerait pas, il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit.

_« Je suis désolé « _

_« Oh non Harry ! Je ne te disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes coupable. Je voulais juste te dire combien nous étions rassurés de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Tu.. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. « _

Bien qu'il n'était pas du tout de cet avis, Harry sentait que le père de Ron était sincère et ça le troublait. Il ressentit une intense bouffée d'affection pour cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais renié mais il se refusait encore à l'accepter. Consentant cependant à plonger son regard distant dans celui d'Arthur, il esquissa un faible sourire et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Alors que l'homme répondait à son sourire d'un air radieux, les yeux du sorcier reflétaient une tendresse toute paternelle et le jeune homme se sentit encore défaillir.

_« Est-ce que.. Enfin.. Est-ce qu'elle.. « _

_« Non. Molly est restée au Terrier. « _

_« Je vois « _

Ainsi, Arthur lui avait peut-être pardonné mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas pour sa femme. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il en concluait de son absence ce soir là. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il devrait la revoir d'ici peu mais quitte à choisir, il préfèrerait que ce soit en privé et non en compagnie d'une centaine d'inconnus. Tout comme il aurait aimé rencontrer le grand-père de sa filleule en d'autres circonstances. Donc, il pouvait presque s'estimer rassuré de la savoir très loin d'ici..

_« Harry ! Venez, venez ! Allons, ne soyez pas timide et dites nous quelques mots ! Les gens n'attendent que ça. « _

Avant même d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots de plus avec l'aîné Weasley, il se retrouva trainé par Fudge vers une estrade qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Paniqué en comprenant qu'on voulait qu'il prononce un discours à tous ces gens, Harry chercha désespérément de l'aide. Il crut en avoir trouvé en la personne de Dumbledore mais le vieil homme se contentait de se moquer de lui et comptait apparemment profiter du spectacle. McGonagal lui lança un regard impuissant et Arthur Weasley ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Horrifié, il fouilla la foule des yeux jusqu'à en rencontrer deux aussi sombres que leur propriétaire.

Severus Snape l'observait de son regard impénétrable et en parfait legilimens, il devrait être capable de percevoir ses appels au secours.. Enfin, ça c'était dans la théorie puisqu'Harry eut beau ouvrir totalement son esprit à celui de son ancien professeur, ce dernier ne montra aucune réaction. Il n'esquissa pas même un mouvement à son intention.. Pourtant, les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune héros s'en sentait rassuré. Ce n'était pas vraiment le soutien qu'il avait espéré mais ça le calmait.. D'apparence toujours aussi nonchallante et décontractée, il s'éclaircit enfin la gorge et entama un discours improvisé.

_« Bonsoir à tous.. « _

Harry accomplit tout de même l'exploit de parler deux bonnes minutes devant ces gens sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Cependant, quand ses lèvres se fermèrent dans ce qui semblait être la fin de son monologue, une vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Il n'avait peut-être pas été si ridicule que ça finalement.. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ses pupilles n'avaient pas quitté celles du Maitre de Potions et il n'en éprouvait étrangement aucune gène. Il avait toujours trouvé ce regard froid et ce visage impassible irrésistiblement fascinants, énigmatiques. Et bien que leur propriétaire pouvait vraiment se montrer horripilant, il se sentait ce soir là reconnaissant envers lui.

Inconsciemment, Celui-Qui-Avait-Enfin-Vaincu adressa un sourire radieux à Celui-Qui-Ne-Comprenait-Plus-Rien-De-Ce-Nouveau-Potter. Ca avait été tellement naturel, qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte et quitta l'estrade en se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise. L'heure qui suivit passa à une lenteur abominable par contre. Encore des mondanités qu'il devait supporter.. Il avait promis à Fudge de ne pas partir en premier et jetait des coups d'oeil désespérés vers la sortie toutes les trois minutes. Arthur Weasley vint lui faire ses au revoir en prétextant Molly qui attendait son rapport de la soirée et Harry en conclut tout naturellement qu'il pouvait enfin en faire autant. Il aurait tenu sa promesse puisqu'il serait le deuxième à s'éclipser ! Que le ministre ne le voie pas ainsi le laissait totalement indifférent. Il en avait assez et comptait bien s'échapper de ce semblant de fête à la noix.

Se faufilant discrètement vers Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il partait, il crut défaillir quand des journalistes vinrent à la charge. Tout un flot de questions idiotes lui parvint et malgré son air renfrogné, ils insistaient pour qu'il réponde. Décidément, il était maudit..

_« Ecoutez bande d'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! « _

Une main venait soudain de s'emparer du col de sa chemise et l'avait littéralement propulser hors du cercle de journalistes pour le poser sans ménagement sur une chaise près du buffet. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'on venait de le sauver. Non seulement en le libérant de ces sauvages mais surtout en l'empêchant de prononcer des mots peu corrects sous l'effet de la colère. Après avoir repris son souffle, il releva les yeux vers le verre qu'on lui tendait et les éleva encore pour connaître l'identité de son chevalier servant.

_« Merc....... Snape ? « _

L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique et plongea son regard ébène dans celui de son ancien élève en s'asseyant près de lui.

_« Vous semblez bien déçu Potter.. A qui vous attendiez vous ? Au prince charmant ? « _

Les joues du survivant prirent aussitôt une teinte légèrement plus colorée qui aurait sûrement pu passer innaperçue si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été cet homme. Celui-ci se contenta d'ailleurs de sourire ironiquement et de détourner ses yeux d'encre pour les poser sur les gens évoluant en face d'eux. Harry quant à lui ne pouvait détacher les siens de ce visage de neige, y cherchant visiblement quelque chose connu de lui seul. N'y trouvant rien de concret, il décida de s'amuser un peu et finit par sourire innocemment en répondant sur un ton détaché.

_« Je suis simplement surpris que le prince charmant en question soit mon irritable et détesté ancien professeur de potions. « _

_« Que de charmants qualificatifs pour mon humble personne Monsieur Potter.. « _

_« Il ne tient qu'à vous de prouver qu'ils ne vous correspondent pas si bien «_

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Harry crut lire dans ses iris sombres une lueur amusée. Peut-être que c'était au contraire une lueur agacée, mais au moins ce n'était ni de l'indifférence, ni de la haine. Enfin.. Il l'espérait bien parce que sinon il lui faudrait vérifier tous ses aliments les dix prochaines années dans l'espoir qu'on n'y ait pas versé un horrible poison. Le visage tuméfié d'un Maugrey agonisant tenta aussitôt une approche dans son esprit mais elle fut vite repoussée avec le reste de ses démons. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

_« L'opinion que vous pouvez bien me porter m'importe peu jeune homme. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver. « _

_« Très bien ! Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous dise que vos sarcasmes ont perdu de leur mordant. Peut-être l'effet de l'age.. « _

-

N'en revenant pas de l'audace de ce petit présomptueux, Severus daigna enfin le regarder et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil incrédule, imperturbable. Le gamin était apparemment très fier de lui et ne s'en cachait pas. En fait, il osa même laisser échapper quelques éclats de rire, nullement effrayé à l'idée de subir une vengeance snapienne. Il faut préciser qu'il avait rêvé de rabattre son claquet à cet homme pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Il avait enfin l'occasion de lui répondre au tac au tac sans craindre ni points en moins, ni retenues et il ne pouvait pas ne pas en profiter. Sans compter que ça l'amusait bien de chahuter un peu son cynique compagnon et peut-être réussir à surmonter les barrières du professeur. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas dans son meilleur état à cause de l'alcool et baissait inconsciemment sa garde.

_« Jolie répartie « _

_« Merci « _

_« Je comprends maintenant que vous avez profité de votre absence pour vous entrainer à insulter votre.. Comment disiez vous déjà ? Ah oui.. Votre irritable et détesté ancien professeur de potions. Quoique trois ans pour en arriver à ce niveau à peine acceptable, c'est un brin décevant. « _

Potter lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait amusé à sa réplique mais Severus détecta aussitôt que ce n'était qu'une façade. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû mentionner la disparition de l'ex gryffondor avec autant de légereté. Qui sait ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps.. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien répondu et fixait son verre d'un oeil absent sans y avoir touché. L'homme ressentit alors une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien percer son coeur, la culpabilité.

Il avait visiblement fait une bourde et étrangement, il s'en voulait. Il reconnaissait maintenant la lueur qu'il avait entraperçu dans ce regard émeraude dès son arrivée et qui l'avait titillé toute la soirée. Malgré tout ce qu'il dégageait, malgré son apparence paisible et souriante, Potter était hanté et brisé par son passé. La guerre avait fait de sacrés dégâts en lui, des ravages qui n'avaient toujours pas été surmontés et c'était bien triste même aux yeux de Severus. Il ne voyait maintenant plus que cette souffrance qui le détruisait de l'intérieur même si ce gamin cachait bien son jeu. La gorge nouée, il réalisa combien tous deux se ressemblaient. A part que l'un avait choisi la façade lumineuse alors que l'autre avait opté pour celle des ténèbres..

_« Je vous promets de faire des efforts à l'avenir pour m'améliorer et me montrer digne de vos espoirs. Mais malheureusement je vais devoir vous abandonner, il se fait tard et je n'en peux plus de cette soirée de fous. « _

Posant son verre encore plein sur la table, Potter échangea un dernier regard avec lui, lui adressant par là même un sourire sincère bien qu'il y lut une profonde mélancolie. Le gamin le quitta alors pour s'enfuir avant qu'on n'ait le temps de le retenir, ne remarquant pas le trouble qui s'était emparé du serpentard. Alors qu'il disparaissait enfin derrière les grandes portes sans même annoncer son départ à quiconque, Severus remarqua le punch qui n'avait même pas été entamé par le garçon. Il réalisa alors que celui-ci n'avait pas bu une seule goutte l'alcool de la soirée alors qu'il se souvenait très bien que Potter n'avait jamais craché dessus pendant la guerre.

_« Que vous est-il arrivé Potter.. Où est passé le gryffondor arrogant et rayonnant à qui j'ai vainement tenté d'enseigner les potions.. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous même, un simple reflet de votre ancien vous.. Qu'ont-ils fait de toi, Harry.. « _

ooo

ooo

Voilà, vous avez assisté à la première confrontation Ryry/Sev ! Ne vous en faites pas, ça va évoluer par la suite.. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt ! (Vous m'excuserez aussi, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec les points de vue, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop embrouillés.. J'étais presque tentée d'écrire à la première personne si je n'avais pas su que ça aurait fait un méchant choc avec les autres chapitres, lol ! Mais je n'ai pas succombé à la facilité et j'espère que vous avez à peu près suivi.. mdr)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dépassé par les évènements

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf selon certains enquiquineurs )

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikou à tous ! Voici le quatrième chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il s'agit de la partie la plus sombre de l'histoire, c'est pas vraiment très joyeux. Mais je vous rassure, la suite le sera bien plus ! Quant à Severus, on ne le voit pas dans ce chapitre mais dans celui d'après et sûrement dans tous les autres qui suivront, normalement. N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à dire, je voulais simplement remercier tous les gentils reviewers qui m'ont écrit jusqu'ici et tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui n'osent pas en faire autant :) Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas ! Que je suis magnanime.. mdr. Bon, place aux RAR !

**RAR :**

May-Luna : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Avec leur passé plutôt mouvementé, leurs relations très difficiles, je pense aussi que Severus et Harry ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain. Ils sont assez sombres et compliqués comme personnages alors j'essaie de rendre leur 'idylle' réaliste. Je ne veux surtout pas dénaturer leur caractère et ça rend les choses d'autant plus complexes :) Mais d'un certain côté, ils ont tellement de points communs et que j'ai pas mal de moyens pour les rapprocher. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Sev ne sera jamais un amoureux transis respirant le bonheur et bavant devant Ryry, mdr ! Je ferai peut-être une fic moins sérieuse pour ça un autre jour. En tout cas, j'espère que ton bon feeling pour ma fic ne s'évanouira pas, biz et merci encore pour ta review.

Onarluca : Vi madame la pressée, voilà la suite :) Un peu plus tard que prévu mais bon, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ash of Mine : Aaaaaaaash ! Mdr, comment ça me fait plaisir de lire tes deux reviews :D toi qui a trahi mon anonymat d'auteur.. N'empêche que ça m'épate que tu m'aies trouvée sur ffnet et sur MS, lol. Sinon, plus sérieusement.. Slaaaaash Poweeeer ! Oui, Ambre est un de mes persos préférés dans ceux que j'ai créé pour cette fic (la plupart vont apparaître un peu plus tard), elle est un peu pour moi l'espoir, le symbole de la nouvelle génération, comme quoi l'avenir ne sera pas si sombre que ça. Et pour Dumbledore, je l'adore trop pour le faire passer pour un méchant manipulateur. Il a fait des erreurs mais il est humain après tout et plein de bonne volonté. Faut pas oublier tout ce qu'il a accompli avant quand même ! (je parle comme si il était réel, ça fait peur) Le père Fourras ? PTDRRRR ! J'y avais pas pensé XD ! Et pour Ron, il est pas mort pour rien et quelque chose me dit que finalement, tu vas bientôt être ravie de sa mort.. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Pour Molly, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant. Enoooormes bisous à toi slash lover :) et merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Nardy : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ma fic en cours de route ! Je mets un point d'honneur à toujours finir ce que je commence. Surtout que je trouve ça très frustrant de découvrir une fic qui nous plait et de jamais en connaître la fin.. Enfin bref. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaira, bizouilles

Darky Obscure : lol ! En effet, c'était bien un bonsoir cette fois-ci, bien joué, mdr. Merci pour les points de vue, tu me rassures trop. J'ai vraiment galéré et j'ai passé énormément de temps à modifier tout plein de détails parce que je trouvais que ça allait pas.. Mais bon, si je m'écoutais, j'updaterais jamais puisque je vois toujours des trucs qui vont pas. Donc à un moment ou un autre, faut se lancer. Mdr. Donc voici la suite, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue !

Mifibou : Reculer ? Heu.. Bah en fait, en lisant ta review, je me suis mise à imaginer une histoire qui va à reculons et ça m'a donné pleins d'idées ! Tu es une source d'inspiration, lol ! (je suis sérieuse en plus ! Si si, ça m'arrive.....) Par contre, je suis du genre migraineuse alors les cris.. Je pense que je m'en passerai. Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne désespérais pas. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite en espérant te revoir pour le prochain chapitre, fidèle lectrice ! Biz et encore merci de ta review

Alexiel.v : Alors toi. Alors toi ! ALORS TOI !!! Merciiii ! T'es vraiment adorable :) J'ai vu que tu parlais de ma fic sur Ombre et Folie (alors que je venais de m'inscrire, t'imagines même pas le choc de voir mon nom !!!!) et j'étais très touchée de ce que tu disais et même juste du geste. Pour la peine, tu as le droit à un lot de pensitives (des ondes positives envoyées par la pensée pour être plus compréhensible) et à une tornade de bisous. En prime, voici le quatrième chapitre (t'en as de la chance, mdr) et encore merci pour la review et tes encouragements

Blackhaired Kitty : T'as les cheveux noirs et tu t'appelles Kitty ? Heu... Excuse moi, c'était par simple curiosité :) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, en espérant que ça détonnera toujours autant, lol

Celine402 : Moi qui pensais que tu avais déserté les rangs et que ma fic ne te plaisait plus :P Ravie de voir que ce n'était pas le cas ! Nan, plus sérieusement... Chef, oui chef ! Je retourne écrire immédiatement, c'est promis ! Si ça peut te rassurer, le deuxième face à face Ryry/Sev arrive dans le chapitre d'après. (ça, c'est un moyen détourné et malhonnête pour retenir mes lecteurs) En espérant que ce procédé honteux aura marché, je t'embrasse, je te remercie pour ta review et je te laisse lire la suite ! Et je t'attend au prochain chapitre, évidemment ;)

Maisie-Midoriko : Hum... Après un long moment d'hésitation, j'ai eu pitié de toi et voici la suite ! Pour Molly, tout va s'éclaircir dans le chapitre d'après. Mais en gros, Harry est persuadé que tous les Weasley lui en veulent pour la mort de certains membres de leur famille et surtout pour Ron. Et ce sera expliqué plus clairement dans le chapitre qui suit, ne t'inquiète pas si je fais durer un peu le suspense sur certains détails de l'histoire :) J'espère que je t'ai pas trop embrouillée et que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas. Merci aussi pour ta review

Melandir : Hi hi hi ! Uh uh uh ! (non, je vous assure que je suis saine d'esprit) J'attendais que quelqu'un se pose la question justement ! Draco Malefoy est bien vivant si ça peut te rassurer. Et il sera un personnage assez important dans la suite de l'histoire donc tu vas le bientôt le voir apparaître. En fait, dès le prochain chapitre :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus, surtout que j'en parle furtivement dans la partie que tu as sous les yeux. Donc un peu de patience et merci pour ta review et tes compliments. (Ambre connaît un franc succès apparemment, ça me fait plaisir)

gaia666 : Tant mieux pour les points de vue, comme beaucoup m'ont dit comme toi, ça me rassure pour le prochaines confrontations Ryry/Sev. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

La rodeuse : O'Skouuuuuur ! On veut m'empoisooooonner ! Nan mais c'est quoi ces menaces, nan mais oh ! Et pis d'abord, si je meurs empoisonnée, bah t'auras pas la suite ! Nah ! Mouahahaha ! Heu.. Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui.. Donc voici la suite tant attendue, en espérant que tu ne seras plus prise d'envies de meurtres à mon égard.. Mdr, merci quand même pour ta review ;P

Oxaline : Hihihi, en fait c'est rigolo paske Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de spécialement joyeux mais il me permet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et le coup de McGonagal, j'avoue que c'est le genre de relations un peu taquines que je leur verrais bien :) Mais ça, ce serait dans ma vision utopique du monde d'Harry Potter parce qu'elle a l'air un peu trop coincée dans le bouquin pour ça. Domage.. lol. Enfin bref, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir mes parties de chapitre décortiquées en voyant qu'elles te plaisaient toutes à leur manière :) Je me suis pas bien exprimée là, mais bon tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Enfin j'espère. Quant à l'humour, yen a pas une goutte dans ce chapitre, j'ai pas réussi à en glisser. Pourtant, j'ai essayé mais il est trop sombre pour ça. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et que je le trouve pas formidable.. La suite sera bien plus joyeuse, je te rassure tout de suite ! Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt !

Vif d'Or : Chouette ! Je sais manier les mots pour faire des compliments ! Ca me fait plaisir, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, mdr. En tout cas, tu vas voir qu'en effet notre cher Harry est loin d'être guéri. Surtout dans ce chapitre où on saisit enfin à quel point il est mal. (les détails de ses crises se feront plus tard, j'ai intentionnellement laissé dans le vague pour pouvoir les décrire du point de vue d'un autre perso – dont tu as déjà sûrement deviné l'identité – dans un chapitre ultérieur) Mais ça ira en s'arrangeant, sinon j'aurai placé ma fic dans drama ;) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Bizouilles

Mirabella : Merci beaucoup, je sais maintenant que je pourrai continuer à faire mes points de vue de cette façon vu que la plupart des reviewers m'ont rassuré aussi sur le sujet ! D'ici là, voici la suite qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas !

Lakmi : Lol ! Tu me rassures, sur le coup je me suis vraiment posé la question.. Donc il n'y a qu'une seule et unique Lakmi, je le retiens ! En tout cas, merci vraiment beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour un homme heureux, ça a coulé tout seul dès que j'ai entendu la chanson et j'ai même pas eu besoin de vraiment réfléchir à comment m'arranger pour que ça corresponde bien à ces deux personnages. Pour moi, dans ma tite tête, c'était tellement évident que ça ne pouvait être qu'eux (ou Draco à la limite mais je voyais plus Sev) que j'ai pas eu à beaucoup remanier leurs caractères. Je pense surtout que j'ai une image tellement précise de ces deux là dans mon esprit, que ça rend les choses plus simples :) Donc, fidèle lectrice que tu es, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que le comportement du Ryry Made-by-Garouf te semblera toujours aussi réaliste ! Biz et merci encore

Liaul : Pfiouuu.. Dernière review :) MDRRR ! Bah tu crois pas si bien dire ! Comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre, la guerre a vraiment été une énorme boucherie ! Mais je pense que s'il y avait eu que des morts du côté de Voldemort, ça aurait été assez utopique et peu crédible. Je vois pas comment ils pourraient tous survivre et j'avoue que ma vision de la fin du bouquin est assez sombre. A croire que je suis pessimiste de nature, qui sait ! Mais bon, la fic n'est pas dans la catégorie drama parce qu'à partir du chapitre suivant, tout sera bien plus rose et plus léger. En gros, maintenant après ce chapitre, ça sera plus dans la romance que dans le passé tragique de nos héros. Quant à Remus.... Je partage ta souffrance puisqu'il est l'un de mes persos préférés, un de ceux qui me touchent le plus dans le bouquin mais j'avais besoin de sa mort pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour notre pauvre Harry. Donc, non il ne ressucitera pas d'entre les morts même si l'idée est tentante ! Mdr ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Sev ne mourra pas ! Donc biz et encore merci de ta review

Voilà pour les RAR, bonne lecture à tous !

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 4 : Dépassé par les évènements**

C'est dans un état quelque peu second que le jeune homme transplana quelques instants plus tard devant le pavillon d'Hermione. Cette soirée l'avait réellement bouleversé et l'avait plongé dans une profonde sensation de malaise. Trop de souvenirs, trop d'émotions qu'il avait crues perdues, trop de visages qui étaient revenus le hanter en si peu d'heures. Il s'était senti si faible sous le regard de Snape, comme si l'homme avait perçu tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de camouffler, comme s'il avait lu en lui malgré les barrières qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années, comme s'il avait toujours su et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait, il s'était simplement laissé emporter par ses souvenirs quand son professeur avait mentionné sa disparition. Ca l'effrayait de réaliser combien il était encore fragile et il se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à surmonter son passé s'il craquait déjà pour si peu. Mais le plus urgent pour l'instant était qu'il devait absolument se ressaisir avant le lendemain matin, ses deux hôtesses ne devaient surtout pas voir cette sombre facette de sa personnalité.

Une boule d'angoisse lui vrillant l'estomac à cette idée, Harry remonta le plus calmement possible l'allée menant à la maison. Le quartier endormi était plongé dans le silence et seul le son de ses pas venait déranger l'ambiance nocturne. Tout en sortant discrètement le trousseau de clés que lui avait confié son amie, il marqua une courte pause et leva son regard douloureux vers le ciel dans un ultime besoin de réconfort. Un pâle sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que l'étoile de son parrain semblait briller plus intensément que les autres. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination mais il aimait penser que c'était Sirius qui lui indiquait à sa manière qu'il était toujours à ses côtés et qu'il veillait sur lui. Et cette idée, bien que sensiblement naïve, avait toujours eu un effet étrange sur lui. Ca le plongeait à la fois dans une profonde mélancolie mais aussi dans un état plus serein, comme apaisé. Un bien pour un mal en quelque sorte.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, le sorcier nota que les chaussures d'Ambre et d'Hermione trainaient dans l'entrée. Leur soirée était visiblement terminée à elles aussi et elles devaient déjà dormir, mieux vallait donc éviter de faire du bruit. Et c'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'il retira sa veste puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sans allumer la lumière et perdu dans ses pensées, il prit tranquillement un verre dans un placard et y versa du jus de citrouille trouvé dans le frigo, le regard dans le vague. L'image d'un verre de punch que lui tendait impassiblement son ancien professeur de Potions lui vint alors à l'esprit et la sensation de malaise s'intensifia aussitôt. Comme il avait été tenté de plonger ses lèvres dans l'alcool au cours de la soirée... Ca avait été difficile de se retenir vu le nombre de fois qu'on lui en avait offert mais il pouvait se sentir fier et rassuré d'avoir tenu. Il espérait simplement que personne n'avait remarqué sa nouvelle sobriété.

Sirotant silencieusement son verre, Harry s'efforçait de retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il respirait profondément, les yeux fermés, se concentrait sur les battements de son coeur et faisait le vide dans son esprit. Mais rien à faire, il s'empressa au contraire de relever les paupières quand des images bien connues et craintes s'imposèrent à lui. Il fut alors pris de tremblements et comprit rapidement ce qui s'ensuivrait. Avec un soupir désespéré, il posa aussitôt son verre dans l'évier et s'enfuit quasiment de la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures, le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit et se recroquevilla en position du foetus dans un inaudible gémissement. Il eut seulement la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce avant que la crise ne vienne l'emporter. Sa dernière réflexion cohérente fut qu'il ressortirait plus qu'épuisé de cette nuit et que ce serait difficile de faire bonne figure auprès d'Hermione le lendemain matin..

-

Comme il s'y était attendu, la nuit fut particulièrement agitée. Cette soirée au ministère l'avait vraiment bouleversé et il s'était laissé submerger par son passé, il avait été faible. Les cauchemars avaient été bien cruels et ne lui avaient pas laissé la moindre seconde de répis. Comme unique témoin de ces dernières heures, la si célèbre cicatrice à son front était brûlante et à vif, limite sanguinolente. En sueur, les traits tirés d'épuisement, sur le dos et les bras en croix, Harry était étendu sur son lit bien que parfaitement réveillé. Son regard couleur poison était étrangement fixe et sans la moindre étincelle de vie. On aurait presque pu le penser mort si sa respiration n'était pas si saccadée et si son corps ne tremblait pas tant. La crise était passée mais avait laissé un jeune homme à demi-anéanti sous l'aube naissante, hagard, dégageant soudain tant de fragilité qu'il semblait être sur le point de se briser à la moindre caresse.

Alors que les premiers rayons du Soleil venaient chatouiller ses joues fiévreuses et moites, une lueur vacillante fit enfin son apparition dans ses prunelles vides. Il émergeait peu à peu de sa torpeur, son cerveau retrouvant quelques connexions neuronales quand il comprit qu'il avait sans doute oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille au soir, ce qui expliquait la luminosité dans la pièce si tôt le matin. Avec une grimace de douleur et de fatigue, il se passa fébrilement une main sur le visage puis la glissa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés encore humides. Il était complètement courbaturé après la nuit qu'il venait de passer mais étrangement calme, trop calme.. C'était si courant qu'il n'en faisait plus grand cas depuis longtemps, il était simplement déçu d'avoir flanché si rapidement après son retour. Cela faisait pourtant plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état ou, tout du moins, pas à ce point. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore beaucoup de détails de son passé à affronter alors ça commençait plutôt mal.

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se lever tout de suite. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il n'était même pas six heures du matin mais après réflexion, c'était tant mieux. Ainsi, il ne risquait pas de croiser Hermione en allant à la salle de bain et il était hors de question qu'il apparaisse devant elle sans avoir camoufflé les dégâts de cette nuit blanche. Il se sentait encore trop fragile après sa crise, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, pour pouvoir supporter l'inquiétude et l'interrogatoire angoissé de son amie.

Après avoir mis dix bonnes minutes pour se lever, le jeune homme annula le sort d'insonorisation d'un air renfrogné. Une bonne douche et après il se sentirait sans doute mieux.. Prenant aussitôt des vêtements propres dans sa valise, il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre, passa devant celle de sa filleule sur la pointe des pieds puis s'enferma dans la salle d'eau et se glissa sous le jet brûlant à pleine puissance. Sa peau rougissait sous la douleur mais il ne chercha aucunement à tourner d'avantage le robinet d'eau froide. Non, il aimait cette sensation malsaine qui attisait son épiderme tout en apaisant son esprit. Peut-être un petit quelque chose de masochiste enfoui en lui, qui sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentit tout de suite infiniment mieux. Comme si les perles aggressives qui roulaient sur son corps endolori n'éliminaient pas seulement les impuretés extérieures mais aussi tout ce qui avait sali son esprit au cours de la nuit.

Harry consentit finalement à quitter l'antre apaisante de la cabine de douche au bout de vingt bonnes minutes en songeant à la facture d'eau de son amie. Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage fatigué à cette idée et il sentit son coeur se libérer d'un poids. L'eau brûlante lui avait finalement remis les idées en place et il avait bien l'intention de se reprendre ou plutôt, comme à son habitude, de prendre sur lui. S'apitoyer sur son sort, il se l'était interdit depuis pas mal de temps déjà et c'était devenu sa nouvelle doctrine en plus de refuser de pleurer. C'est donc d'un air décidé qu'il se planta devant la glace pour voir un peu quelle tête il pouvait bien afficher. Le spectacle n'était guère plaisant et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Pourtant, il était plutôt rassuré de ne pas trouver dans ses yeux verts la flamme lugubre de désespoir qui les avait hantés si longtemps. Pendant un court instant, il avait craint de l'apercevoir mais non, comme quoi son cas n'était peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça.

Il lui fallut bien une grosse demi-heure de travail acharché avant d'estimer qu'il avait retrouvé une allure à peu près correcte. Quelques sorts de camoufflage avaient été particulièrement utiles pour effacer ses cernes et redonner une certaine vigueur à ses traits tirés. Il gardait cependant un air fatigué mais il pourrait facilement faire passer ça sur le fait qu'il était rentré tard la veille et qu'il manquait un peu de sommeil. Après tout, ce ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge, disons simplement qu'il éviterait de s'attarder sur le sujet du pourquoi ce manque de sommeil.. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry finit de se préparer et se rendit calmement à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-

Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher à expliquer sa fatigue à Hermione puisque celle-ci avait un air encore plus déterré que lui. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir le soir et ne tenait absolument pas le coup, c'en était même presque effrayant. Il avait du prendre beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant la mine épuisée de la jeune femme quand elle l'avait rejoint à table avec la vivacité d'un mollusque victime d'inanition. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une onde de soulagement l'envahir quand il avait vu qu'elle n'insistait pas au sujet de la soirée au ministère, qu'il lui avait décrite comme s'étant plutôt bien passée vu les circonstances. Il lui apprit simplement qu'il avait revu Snape – sans s'y attarder plus que nécessaire. Pas qu'il y ait réellement songé plus que ça mais.. Quand même.. Enfin bref –, McGonagal et... Arthur Weasley. Un léger blanc s'était aussitôt imposé dans la conversation mais son amie avait rapidement changé de sujet en comprenant qu'Harry ne souhaitait absolument pas approfondir celui-ci.

_« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui et les jours qui viennent ? « _

C'était à peu près ce que le jeune homme n'avait cessé de se demander pour s'empêcher de piquer du nez au dessus de son café pendant qu'il attendait que la sorcière se lève. Il avait bien eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'ailleurs et il avait déjà fixé ses priorités. Priorités qu'il lui fit partager d'un ton étrange, un peu lointain.. Trop détaché peut-être pour que ça soit tout à fait crédible..

_« Square Grimmault et Molly Weasley « _

Inutile d'en dire plus, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'impliquaient ces quelques mots. Depuis sa rencontre inattendue avec le père de Ron, il savait qu'il se devait de se présenter à sa femme dans les jours qui viendraient. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la fuit. Seulement, il redoutait plus que toutes les autres cette confrontation et la crise qu'il avait subi toute la nuit n'était pas pour l'encourager. Il avait donc trouvé une autre obligation qui l'attendait et qui pourrait repousser ce moment fatidique. En effet, il ne pouvait rester chez Hermione éternellement, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le mettrait jamais à la porte. La rentrée scolaire n'était que dans quelques jours, son amie vivra à Poudlard toute l'année et il ne comptait pas squatter chez elle pendant son absence. Sans compter qu'il avait bien un chez-lui dans ce monde, il y avait bien une maison à son nom, une maison qu'il avait reçu en héritage et qui était vide depuis trois ans. Une maison qu'il lui faudrait affronter tôt ou tard.

_« Quand ? «_ , parvint difficilement à demander Hermione après un long silence. Elle savait combien ce serait dur pour son ami de retourner dans ce qu'elle considérait comme un mausolée et elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il ne s'en soit jamais débarassé. Quant à Molly, il s'angoissait à l'avance et elle pouvait toujours tenter de le rassurer à ce sujet, il était complètement bouché.

_« Tu sais... Si je pouvais faire face à tout mon passé d'un coup, je le ferai Mione. Alors je ne sais pas pour Molly mais je pense passer une partie de la journée chez.. là-bas. « _

Malgré toutes ces années, il avait toujours des difficultés à parler de son parrain. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait son deuil. En fait, si. Il l'avait fait plus ou moins mais à la mort de Remus, la plaie s'était rouverte pour ne jamais plus se refermer. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait pu vivre les deux ans qui avaient suivi la fin de Poudlard dans cette maison. (la troisième année, il l'avait passée à courir après Bellatrix Lestrange) Le mot survivre correspondrait d'ailleurs mieux. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il se complaisait assez dans la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans chacune des pièces de cette bicoque délabrée. Chaque meuble, chaque mur lui rappelait ceux qu'il avait perdu et c'était avec un plaisir malsain qu'il avait refusé de vivre ailleurs. Il y avait eu mal mais à cette époque là, il en était satisfait et ça lui semblait mérité. Aujourd'hui, il espérait simplement récupérer ses biens les plus précieux et peut-être même faire définitivement son deuil. Il voulait voir aussi s'il supporterait de s'y installer et ainsi devoir la retaper ou au contraire s'il pouvait tout de suite la mettre en vente.

Bien entendu, Harry évita de parler de ces légers détails à son amie qui le fixait d'ailleurs d'un air quelque peu soucieux. Il s'empressa au contraire de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux, d'ébouriffer nerveusement ses cheveux en bataille et de plonger nonchalament ses lèvres dans son café. Une grimace marqua aussitôt ses traits fatigués quand il remarqua que sa boisson était presque froide, ce qui lui donnait un goût particulièrement répugnant. Hermione parrut rassurée par cette réaction plus humaine puisqu'elle lui lança un regard amusé en le narguant avec sa tasse bien fumante. Faussement vexé, le jeune homme lui tira aussitôt la langue faisant ainsi preuve d'une grande maturité et grogna un truc du genre :

_« Tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer ainsi de tes invités. « _

_« Oui, c'est possible mais j'assume. En plus, tu t'es invité tout seul. « _

Est-ce qu'un jour il aurait seulement le dernier mot avec Hermione Granger ?

-

Harry avait décidé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au 12, square Grimmault. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour devant la porte d'entrée comme il avait été tenté de le faire le soir de son arrivée surprise chez son amie. C'est donc avec une nervosité non feinte qu'il jeta une poignée magique dans l'âtre et une voix tremblotante qu'il prononça l'adresse. Manque de chance, il n'avait pas suffisament bafouillé pour atterrir autre part ! Pas qu'il l'avait espéré, hein ? Enfin.. Peut-être un peu mais il fallait avouer que ç'aurait été l'excuse parfaite pour repousser sa visite. Un couard, lui ? Ca arrivait mais même s'il en ressentait une certaine honte, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même. Retourner au QG de l'ordre du phénix était une des plus dures épreuves qu'il avait eu à surmonter et ce serait sûrement décisif pour la suite.

Avec un soupir agacé, il se releva donc du nid de poussière où il avait maladroitement atterri après avoir été propulsé de la cheminée. Il avait mal partout à cause de la nuit passée et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur en se remettant sur pied. Pourtant celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge dès que le jeune homme posa son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait. Une sensation étrange s'empara alors de lui tandis qu'il reconnaissait chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque fissure.. Une certaine mélancolie ou peut-être nostalgie l'envahit soudain mais c'était loin de la douleur qu'il avait craint ressentir. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas vanté d'avoir cicatrisé de son passé ? Ou tout du moins, d'être suffisament guéri pour supporter ce passé ?

Osant à peine respirer, il effectua quelques pas dans le salon et esquissa un demi-sourire en voyant la couche de poussière qui recouvrait chaque objet et la crasse qui maculait les murs. La maison ne semblait pourtant pas spécialement en plus piteux état que ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Un peu de ménage et elle redeviendrait aussi miteuse qu'avant. Oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'ancienne demeure des Black et on pouvait le comprendre. Après s'être longuement imprégné de l'ambiance des lieux, il commença cependant sa visite. Il parcourut chaque couloir, entra dans chaque pièce, inspecta chaque mur comme si c'était la première fois. Rien n'avait changé et ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Comme s'il restait dans ce monde un unique endroit où le temps n'avait aucun effet et qu'il venait de le découvrir. Pourtant certains détails sous ses yeux lui rappelaient douloureusement que bien des évènements s'étaient écoulés depuis son premier séjour ici.

Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la maison, le survivant inspecta toutes les pièces de fond en comble pour récupérer tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il ne vivrait jamais plus ici. S'il avait décidé de tourner la page et de prendre un nouveau départ, il ne pouvait décemment rester dans cette maison. Sans compter qu'il ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Il invoqua donc quelques cartons et commença à regrouper quelques biens personnels.

Dans le salon, il hésita longuement devant les médailles que les deux derniers maraudeurs avaient reçues à titre posthume. Premier ordre de Merlin.. C'était tellement hypocrite. S'ils avaient survécu, jamais Fudge ne les leur aurait offertes, encore moins proposées. Il y avait tellement de gens qui les méritaient mais qui n'en avait pas eu l'honneur parce qu'ils avaient eu l'étrange idée de survivre à la guerre. Pourquoi récompenser des morts qui n'auraient jamais conscience de ce présent alors que ça pourrait soulager quelques âmes perdues qui vivaient encore et qui avaient besoin de reconnaissance pour avancer ? Harry ne l'avait jamais compris et regrettait presque d'avoir accepté son propre titre puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. La pression d'Hermione et de Dumbledore avait encore gagné.

Après une longue réflexion, il finit cependant par déposer les deux bijoux avec délicatesse dans un des cartons avant de passer sans plus y penser au reste du salon. Il évitait pour l'instant soigneusement la vitrine parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il y trouverait serait le passage le plus difficile de la journée. Le jeune homme choisit donc quelques livres précieux de la bibliothèque, laissa après une demi-seconde d'hésitation le jeu d'échecs de Sirius sur l'étagère et ignora sciemment l'horloge magique qui indiquait que son parrain était bel et bien mort puisque son aiguille – comme celles de tous les membres de la famille Black d'ailleurs – était fixée sur 'Repos éternel'. Puis il se posta devant le dernier meuble et posa enfin les yeux sur les nombreux cadres qui y étaient posés. D'une main tremblante, Harry fit glisser la vitre, saisit la première photo et la fixa longuement sans qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Il était là, à se faire de grands signes de la main tout en donnant des coups de coude à Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient amoureusement de chaque côté de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement où et quand cette photo avait été prise. C'était au cours de leur cinquième année, avant que leur vie ne prenne une tournure moins joyeuse. Nostalgique, Harry contempla pendant un bon quart d'heure leur fameux trio, encore insouciant mais déjà si lié, qu'il avait toujours crû indestructible. Finalement, c'était la mort qui l'avait emporté sur eux, et ce de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Sentant une boule de tristesse lui bloquer la gorge, il se força à inspirer profondément tout en déposant le cadre dans un carton. Puis il passa à la deuxième photo et son regard s'assombrit considérablement.

_« Comme j'aurai aimé vous connaître.. Tous les quatre bien vivants, ensemble.. « _

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les quatre adolescents lui adressèrent alors un immense sourire radieux. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient exprimaient toute leur confiance et leur complicité, reflet de leur innocence passée. Mais quand on repensait à leur fin plutôt tragique, on avait bien du mal à apprécier le spectacle. C'est donc toujours aussi impassible que le jeune homme lâcha la photo dans le carton, ses parents, son parrain et Remus atterrissant sans ménagement sur le trio précédent. Et le rituel se poursuivit ainsi : la famille Weasley au grand complet, les cinq amis du dortoir des gryffondors à moitié endormis, Sirius et Harry chahutant en riant, le trio en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus, Harry qui posait tout seul d'un air gêné pour faire plaisir à son parrain, les deux derniers maraudeurs qui avaient une lueur un peu plus qu'amicale dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient et pour finir, la pire de toutes..

L'ordre du phénix au grand complet, excepté Sirius qui était mort un peu avant et qui était la première victime dans leurs rangs, prise au court de l'été qui avait précédé sa sixième année. Les visages étaient graves et sombres mais solennels. Harry se souvenait fort bien de la tension qui s'était dégagée du groupe quand ils avaient tous accepté de poser à la demande de Dumbledore. Certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres mais aucun n'avait refusé. Ils savaient parfaitement que c'était sûrement l'unique et dernière fois qu'ils seraient tous au grand complet bien que pas un seul membre ne l'ait fait remarquer à voix haute.. Malheureusement, ce fut effectivement la seule photo de l'ordre au complet. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait que remarquer les nombreux visages qu'il pouvait compter désormais absents de leurs rangs.

Une profonde amertume le saisit à cette idée mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'image. Totalement tétanisé et perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se sentit à peine s'effondrer dans le canapé élimé. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas le nuage de poussière qui s'en échappa, trop concentré sur ses compagnons qui l'observaient. S'il n'avait pas été si faible.. S'ils n'avaient pas été forcés à se battre pour le protéger.. Combien de morts auraient pu être épargnées ? Mais le passé était le passé, on ne pouvait rien y changer. Il fallait seulement l'accepter et veiller à ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Avec un sourire éteint qui reflétait bien plus de tristesse que toutes les larmes qu'il aurait pu verser, Harry caressa tendrement la fine vitre protégeant le papier glacé.

La personne la plus voyante était assurément Rubeus Hagrid qui était pourtant posté derrière les autres. Sa grosse barbe hirsute et ses traits joufflus qui lui souriaient avec tant de chaleur tranchaient considérablement avec le rictus de souffrance que le garde-chasse affichait à sa mort. La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta violemment à ce souvenir et quelques parcelles de sa mémoire remontèrent à la surface. Son premier ami sorcier, l'homme qui lui avait révélé sa véritable identité et lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire pour la première fois, avait été d'une aide précieuse pour ce qui avait été judicieusement appelé 'La Grande Bataille' par la suite. Il était finalement parvenu à convaincre quelques géants à se ranger aux côtés de l'Ordre et ils avaient représenté des renforts non négligeables. La plupart avait malheureusement péri, le semi-géant en faisant partie.

Une touffe de cheveux violets qui gigotait au niveau du nombril d'Hagrid attira le regard émeraude. Nymphadora Tonks, l'auror la plus maladroite qu'Harry avait pu rencontrer, mais aussi la plus loyale et la plus... innocente, insouciante, confiante ? Au moment où la photo avait été prise, on la voyait manquer de trébucher et se raccrocher d'un air penaud aux robes d'un Maugrey Fol Oeil toujours aussi grognon mais visiblement habitué au comportement de sa jeune collègue. Puis elle lui adressait un immense sourire et il se contentait de pousser un soupir résigné. Ces deux là étaient aussi différents qu'on puisse l'imaginer mais malgré les airs mauvais du vieil auror, on voyait qu'ils s'appréciaient.

Quand on savait que le pauvre Maugrey n'avait jamais vu la fin de la guerre qui avait pourtant représenté le combat qu'il avait mené une bonne partie de sa vie.. Seul chez lui, un groupe de mangemorts l'avait attaqué par surprise, preuve suprême de leur lâcheté pour les non convaincus. Mais le pire était sûrement Tonks. Elle avait survécu à la Grande Bataille, elle avait assisté à leur 'victoire' sur Voldemort, elle avait pleuré de soulagement avec les autres et avait même commencé à faire des projets d'avenir. Et elle était morte quelques mois plus tard parce qu'elle avait accepté de chercher des indices sur Bellatrix Lestrange, dernier mangemort en fuite. Et ce à la demande d'Harry qui se sentait encore suffisament coupable pour ses dix prochaines vies à venir. Même la paix n'avait pas épargné la jeune femme..

Les yeux ternes, Harry revécut ses plus sombres souvenirs de guerre à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les visages. Encore des morts : Remus, Pompom et bien d'autres. Mais aussi des survivants comme lui. McGonagal, Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly Weasley et une dizaine d'autres sorciers. Ne voyant pas son cher professeur de potions, il leur demanda gentiment de se pousser pour que Snape cesse de se cacher derrière ses collègues. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un regard noir et croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné. Le jeune homme se souvenait bien que le moins motivé à poser ce jour là avait été l'ex-mangemort, qui ne voyait absolument aucun intérêt à cette photo de groupe. Mais Dumbledore avait la faculté incroyable de convaincre même les plus réticents, Snape y compris.

Un vague sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il recevait des avada-kedavra de la part de son ancien professeur. A partir de sa sixième année, il ne l'avait plus que rarement croisé. L'homme avait démissionné de Poudlard à la demande de Voldemort lui-même – ce qu'il avait accepté pour ne pas trahir sa réelle identité – mais avait continué à espionner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit découvert. Il n'avait donc pas personnellement assisté à la déchéance du 'héros' du monde sorcier, ne l'ayant revu que lors de quelques réunions pour l'Ordre quand il réussissait à échapper à la surveillance de ses 'collègues'. Par la suite, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlés jusqu'à la veille. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas tant dépéri si Snape l'avait secoué avec ses sarcasmes et son manque de tact. Cet individu qui lui avaient toujours rappelé qu'il était encore bien vivant tant il l'énervait et aggressait ce qui lui restait de fierté. Mais peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé après tout.

Son sourire mélancolique disparut dès qu'il posa enfin les yeux sur la première rangée qu'il avait jusqu'ici soigneusement évité. Les membres de l'AD avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix dès les vacances qui avaient succédé à l'attaque du ministère. Dumbledore avait estimé qu'ils avaient faits leurs preuves et surtout il avait conclu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait plus jamais d'être mis à l'écart et qu'il affronterait son destin que son mentor l'aide ou non. Hermione et Ron avaient subtilement glissé qu'ils seraient de toutes façons mis au courant de tout grâce à leur ami, Luna n'avait rien dit mais s'était trouvée là de manière tout à fait étrange et pourtant naturelle, Neville était déterminé à se battre et avait tous les droits de participer au combat et Ginny ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les six adolescents avaient donc intégré la résistance à peine un mois après la mort de Sirius et posaient eux aussi au premier plan de l'image.

D'un air impassible, le jeune homme caressa à nouveau la photo du bout des doigts. Il s'attarda sur le visage doux rêveur et totalement lunatique de la jeune Lovegood. Elle était morte un peu avant la Grande Bataille quand Voldemort et sa clique avaient attaqué les locaux du Chicaneur. Le journal avait servi de moyen de propagande et de diffusion d'informations pour la résistance afin de contrer la Gazette du Sorcier, manipulée par le ministère. La jeune fille et son père n'avaient malheureusement pas survécu. Neville.. Ce pauvre Neville.. Sa grand-mère et lui avaient subi les pires tortures de la main même du Mage Noir. Ayant eu vent de la prophétie complète, il avait craint que le jeune Londubat soit l'enfant destiné à le tuer et n'avait pas voulu courir le risque. Deux innocents disparaissaient à nouveau et marquaient le début des heures les plus sombres de cette guerre...

Et Ron. Ce cher Ron. Le meilleur ami, le plus fidèle, si courageux voire trop téméraire quand il pouvait venir en aide à ses proches. Il avait reçu un Avada Kedavra lancé par Lucius Malefoy en plein coeur de la Grande Bataille alors qu'il cherchait à rejoindre Hermione pour la protéger. Il était mort sans même savoir qu'il serait père. Le bras droit de Voldemort avait aussitôt été tué par son propre fils mais trop tard pour que Ron soit sauvé. Draco n'apparaissait d'ailleurs pas sur la photo puisqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre seulement un an plus tard qu'elle n'ait été prise. Espion mangemort lui aussi, il avait remplacé Snape après sa capture. Ce pauvre Severus qui avait bien dû souffrir de sa trahison, enfermé pendant plusieurs semaines dans des geôles glacées sous la torture de ses anciens camarades psychopathes, mais qui ne s'était jamais plaint comme à son habitude.

Le regard voilé par la souffrance de ses souvenirs, Harry déposa le cadre avec les autres et referma nerveusement le carton. Son esprit était un peu embrouillé par tous ces flashs et il termina rapidement le tri de ce qu'il souhaitait garder pour pouvoir s'enfuir de ce taudis sans tarder d'avantage. Une heure plus tard, il trébuchait dans le salon d'Hermione et recevait trois gros cartons sur la tête.

-

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop lentement au goût du jeune homme qui avait retrouvé une humeur plutôt sombre. Son amie était terriblement inquiète pour lui en ne le voyant plus quitter le canapé où il s'était effondré après avoir posé quelques cartons dans sa chambre. Mais elle comprenait très bien que son passage chez Sirius était la cause de son état et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait donc pas cherché à lui en parler, estimant qu'il le ferait s'il le souhaitait. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne retomberait pas en dépression..

Ambre elle même semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour une fois, elle n'ennuya pas son parrain de tout l'après midi et passa au contraire une bonne partie de la soirée à lui enchaîner bisous et câlins, essayant visiblement de le réconforter. Il leur en était profondément reconnaissant à toutes les deux mais ça le rendait d'une certaine façon encore plus mélancolique sans qu'il n'en saisisse vraiment la raison. Pourtant la fatigue finit par l'emporter sur ses dernières forces et il sauta le dîner pour monter se coucher. Le sommeil ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et il s'estima reconnaissant de ne faire aucun rêve ni cauchemar cette nuit là.

La journée suivante se déroula nettement mieux. Harry avait retrouvé une humeur plutôt joviale et en avait honteusement profité pour chouchouter sa filleule et son amie. Cependant, il ressentait toujours un léger poids qui comprimait son coeur mais tentait d'en faire abstraction. Sans compter qu'il se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il était passé à l'ancienne demeure des Black, mieux dans le sens où il avait réussi à dormir et qu'il se sentait moins inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était apaisé pour autant. Mais pour oublier un peu ses réflexions quelque peu morbides, il avait passé tout son temps avec Ambre qui s'en était montrée plus que ravie. Hermione quant à elle en avait profité pour travailler tranquillement dans son bureau, expliquant qu'elle devait préparer le programme scolaire pour la rentrée qui n'était plus que dans quatre jours.

Le lendemain suivant débuta sur le même rythme, bercé par les rires d'une fillette et les sourires conquis de deux adultes. Le jeune homme comptait bien profiter des derniers jours restant avec ses deux sorcières préférées et programmait d'aller voir Molly le jour de la rentrée. Au cours de l'après-midi, Hermione lui demanda d'aller faire quelques courses pour elle et lui confia cérémonieusement une liste de ce qu'elle voulait. Ravi de pouvoir l'aider, Harry n'hésita pas un instant et partit aussitôt pour le supermarché moldu le plus près. Il y passa une bonne heure, flânant et profitant de son absence de notoriété dans cette partie de Londres. A son retour, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique, il fut obligé de frapper à la porte d'entrée pour qu'on lui ouvre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur son amie qui affichait un air étrange, plutôt tendu et inquiet.

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi Harry « _

Ce dernier fronça aussitôt les sourcils, se demandant si elle l'avait envoyé faire des courses seulement pour se débarasser de lui le temps d'organiser sa 'surprise'. La suite lui prouverait d'ailleurs que c'était bien le cas. Soudain extrêmement nerveux, son instinct lui hurlant de faire demi-tour en courant et de se perdre à nouveau dans l'anonymat, il hocha cependant la tête et passa calmement le seuil. Visiblement angoissée, Hermione n'ajouta rien et il la suivit docilement vers la cuisine, lui faisant confiance. Des voix lui parvinrent bientôt de l'arrière de la maison et le coeur de l'ex-gryffondor s'emballa quand il en reconnut certaines. Apparemment, il y avait du monde sur la terrasse, la partie du jardin cachée de la route. Après avoir posé – ou plutôt lâché – ses achats sur la table de la cuisine, la jeune femme lui fit signe de la rejoindre à la fenêtre pour qu'il observe de lui même ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

_« Tu m'as dit que tu aimerais pouvoir confronter ton passé en une seule fois. «_

Ayant sûrement peur qu'Harry lui en veuille de son initiative, Hermione marqua une courte pause et plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien. Il fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit et ne parvint qu'à déglutir difficilement tout en passant une main nerveuse sur ses paupières soudain douloureuses. Les yeux fermés, il entendit parfaitement la voix de son amie poursuivre pour prononcer les mots fatidiques.

_« Alors ils sont tous venus. « _

Oui.. Tous. Ils étaient tous là et quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il sentit son regard se troubler. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin. Par la fenêtre, il appercevait des visages qu'il n'aurait jamais crû revoir et il se demanda furtivement comment Hermione était parvenue à tous les réunir, surtout en un laps de temps si court. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait réussi ce petit prodige.. Prodige ? Le jeune homme ne savait même pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou non, s'il était heureux ou non, s'il tiendrait le coup ou non. Mais il n'eut jamais le temps d'approfondir d'avantage la question puisque son amie lui faisait signe de se retourner. Encore sous le choc, il ne chercha pas spécialement à comprendre et obéit comme un automate l'aurait fait. Avant même de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui, il ressentit une violente douleur lui traverser la joue gauche.

Molly Weasley venait de lui administrer une giffle magistrale. La première giffle de toute sa vie...

ooo

ooo

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'était un passage obligé. C'est peut-être même le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas super bien écrit mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux. En tout cas, là tout est posé, il s'agit du pilier principal de la fic, la partie la plus sombre aussi mais c'est pour mieux rebondir, c'est une sorte de tournant. A partir de maintenant, tout va évoluer beaucoup plus rapidement et beaucoup moins tristement :) Enfin.. Vous verrez bien !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Des retrouvailles inattendu...

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf selon certains enquiquineurs )

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je rêve de faire un R et même un NC-17 mais je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Cinquième chapitre en ligne ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, j'ai eu du mal à être satisfaite par cette partie. J'ai pas arrêté de la retoucher mais cette fois-ci, on va dire que c'est la bonne ! Je voulais juste dire que j'avais trouvé très amusant l'effet que la giffle de Molly à la fin du chapitre précédent a eu sur vous. Connaissant déjà la suite et donc le pourquoi de la giffle, j'ai bien rigolé à vos hypothèses. Enfin bref... Voilà c'est tout, je ne m'étend pas plus parce que je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous raconter et que tout le monde s'en fout :P Bonne lecture mais avant, place aux RAR.

**RAR :**

Onarluca : Merci d'être toujours présente à chaque chapitre et de continuer à m'encourager, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que cette partie te plaira également !

May-Luna : Mouahahahaha ! Moi sadique ? Naaaaaan ! Mais c'est là tout le plaisir des auteurs que de couper les parties aux moments les plus critiques, et pis ça garde un peu de suspense comme ça :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis dans ta review. Je suis d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'aime moi aussi quand il y a beaucoup de détails. Sinon, je trouve que ça perd de son intensité surtout dans les émotions mais c'est mon avis personnel. Il y a des fics très bien avec beaucoup moins de détails que dans les miennes, après ça dépend du style de l'auteur. Enfin bref, encore merci pour ta review et tu peux arrêter de bouder paske voici enfin la suite tant attendue ! En espérant que tu aimeras bien sûr...

sumerlupin : - tend un paquet de mouchoirs- Mais faut pas pleureeeeer ! Tu vas voir, tout finira bien (ou presque) et pis ce chapitre est beaucoup moins sombre :) Mais tu as tout à fait raison pour Molly, moi mon gosse fugue pendant trois ans sans me donner de nouvelles, je lui file une baffe aussi, mdr. En plus, je la voyais trop réagir comme ça vu son caractère. Donc voici la suite en priant pour que tu me laisses quelques mouchoirs paske je suis en rade.

Alexiel.v : Un peu parlé de moi, c'est un euphémisme ! Lol ! Même pour Amour hebdomadaire, j'ai eu des reviews de membres d'O&F grâce à toi du coup :) Je vais finir par te verser une rente pour la pub, mdr. Quant à savoir si il y a Snape, tu vas voir ça tout de suite. (oui, il fait partie de son passé si ça peut te rassurer) Voili voilou. Bisous et pis merci pour ta review et pis j'espère que tu vas continuer à me faire de la pub (ça me fait bien marrer à chaque fois) et pis fasse que ce chapitre apporte joie et sérénité dans ton coeur.

Darky Obscure : Me voilà rassurée, quel enthousiasme ! Mais tu as raison, le dernier chapitre était vraiment super important pour l'histoire. Quand je disais qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose, c'est juste que certains voulaient un peu d'action mais moi je suis plus versée psychologie :P En tout cas, ravie de voir qu'il t'a plu autant et que ça a répondu à pas mal de tes questions. (surtout que c'était quand même le but de cette partie, de dévoiler tout ce qui s'était passé ou presque) Donc tu peux arrêter de sauter partout et de chanter paske tu as encore un peu de lecture, mdr. Bisous et encore merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Edge, Manehou : Merci à tous les deux pour vos reviews et pour me lire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Mifibou : Toujours pas sauté une ligne ? J'espère que ce sera encore le cas ici, j'essaie justement de rendre mes textes les plus fluides possibles pour éviter des envies de ce genre de la part de mes lecteurs, lol. En tout cas, je te rassure, dans cette partie l'histoire ne recule pas ! Elle avance petit à petit, suivant son bonhomme de chemin ou plutôt le plan initial que j'en avais fais. (bien qu'elle s'égare un peu de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant) Enfin bref, je te soutiens dans ta résistance et j'espère te voir tenir encore le coup pour le prochain chapitre, gros bisous !

Ash of Mine : Hihihi, je te réponds pas maintenant au sujet de la giffle, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. Sinon, je vais gâcher le peu de suspense qu'il existe dans cette fic, lol. Pour Ron, ptdrrrrr ! Mais j'ai pas prévu d'attrocitéeuuuuuh ! Je suis pas comme ça mouah :P Nan, mais tu verras bien, c'est là aussi un des derniers petits élements de suspense qui me restent... Mais c'est vrai que c'était un gars bien le Ronny-chou mais j'avais besoin de sa mort pour faire souffrir encore plus le pauvre Harry et pour qu'il s'éloigne des Weasley. Et pis aussi pour un autre truc mais motus et bouche cousue. Au fait, rien à voir mais si tu pouvais prévenir sur MS que j'ai des problèmes techniques (là je poste de chez un copain) et donc que je viendrai pas pendant un certain temps, ça m'arrangerait bien. Sur ce, bisous à toi, merci de me lire et pis je précise juste que les manifs ne servent à rien puisque l'auteur est une sadique à la base :) Donc plus t'es pressée, plus tu attendras, lol.

c : Vi, je vois ça, ravie de voir que tu es encore là :) ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on fait pas fuir ses lecteurs, mdr. Par contre, j'aurai du repousser encore la rencontre Ryry/Sev si ça marche si bien que ça pour les retenir ! J'y penserai par la suite : annoncer le face à face tant attendu et le repousser au dernier moment. C'est noté ! Et pour le : je me demandais juste si c'était pas trop dur de rebondir sur un pilier tournant, je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre : EXPDRRRRRR !!! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça et le copain chez qui j'ai lu ta review m'a regardé bizarrement quand je me suis mise à rire toute seule devant l'écran. C'est malin, je vais passer pour une folle maintenant... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de ta présence et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz

Vif d'or : En fait, je vais reformuler ce que je t'avais dit l'autre fois... Tous mes chapitres sont super durs à écrire ! C'est dingue, celui là a presque été pire que le précédent alors qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de tensions et que c'était moins sombre. Ca vient peut-être de moi finalement, lol. Je m'identifie tellement aux personnages quand j'écris que j'en ressors crevée. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que voici la lumière au bout du tunnel tant attendue :) j'y ai mis du temps et je suis toujours pas complètement satisfaite parce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire apparaître toutes les émotions que je voulais mais on va dire que ça peut aller. En tout cas, encore merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Bisous

Oxaline : Ralala, les photos... Comment j'ai passé du temps sur ce passage là :) Surtout qu'il fallait que je fasse le décompte des morts sans tomber dans la simple énumération et pis je voulais que ça monte crescendo dans la tension. Je suis donc ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Pour les problèmes avec l'alcool, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais il faudra attendre un peu pour que ce soit expliqué. Quant à la réunion de famille, vive les retrouvailles, lol ! Mais bon, tu vas voir ça tout de suite alors je te laisse lire. Biz et merci pour ta review

Blackhaired Kitty : Lol, alors tu aurais dû marquer Black-and-blue-Haired Kitty dans ce cas ;P Comment ça, je raconte n'importe quoi ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Hum... Bon je reprend... Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et qu'il détonnera encore une fois ! Pour ta maman, propose lui d'autres teintes et prouve lui que le bleu serait peut-être le moins extravagant ? Ca marcherait peut-être qui sait :) Biz

(je suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je crois qu'il y a eu un petit bug dans mes reviews et que j'en ai perdu... Si c'est le cas, veuillez me pardonner et faites le moi savoir, je me flagellerai et trouverai un moyen de rattraper ça)

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 5 : Des retrouvailles inattendues**

Ca faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait déjà plus qu'une seule envie : fuir le plus loin possible de cette bande de gamins décérébrés. Où que son regard se posait, il tombait inmanquablement sur un de ces idiots d'anciens élèves et il s'agissait évidemment de ceux qu'il avait tant espéré ne jamais avoir à recroiser. S'il avait déjà espéré en revoir certains, bien sûr... Préserver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale était en effet un de ses derniers objectifs, si ce n'est le dernier. Mais encore une fois, les forces supérieures prouvaient combien elles aimaient jouer avec ses nerfs.

_Dumbledore serait-il devenu une force supérieure ? Jolie promotion._

En le voyant froncer les sourcils d'un air mauvais et afficher un rictus sarcastique, les quelques téméraires qui avaient osé s'approcher du bar et donc de lui – sans aller jusqu'à lui adresser la parole pour autant, ils espéraient sûrement vivre encore quelques années – s'écartèrent discrètement. Il n'en avait cependant que faire, non seulement effrayer les gens l'amusait au plus haut point mais surtout, il était bien trop occupé à maudire intérieurement son supérieur pour l'avoir trainé à cette immonde réunion.

« Severus, cher ami ! Ne restez pas dans votre coin, voyons ! «

Quand on parle du loup. Depuis pas mal d'années déjà, cet homme s'était mis en tête de sortir ledit Severus de sa solitude. Mais ce que le vieux sénile ne semblait pas assimiler, malgré les commentaires particulièrement agacés voire virulents du Maitre de Potion, c'était qu'il aimait être seul ! Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre et à accepter ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à préférer boire un bon verre de scotch en savourant la tranquillité de ses cachots plutôt que de se mêler à ces gens inintéressants qui lui donnaient des envies de meurtre.

_Un mot de plus Albus et je vous promets de préparer personnellement votre prochain repas. Le dernier que vous dégusterez._

Bien qu'il ait seulement formulé ces menaces dans son esprit, le vieux fou lui adressa un sourire crispé et retourna aussitôt à sa conversation apparemment fort passionnante avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il n'avait même pas cherché à insister. Le professeur haussa un sourcil perplexe devant cette attitude inattendue, habitué qu'il était à subir l'entêtement de Dumbledore jusqu'à épuisement. Plus le temps passait et plus Severus se demandait s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Avec un regard suspicieux à l'égard du vieillard, il s'empressa de renforcer les barrières de son esprit pour éviter toute intrusion indésirée. Comme disent les moldus, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

S'entêtant à rester dans son coin, Severus se servit un deuxième verre puisque c'était là tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans ces écoeurantes retrouvailles. Peu d'invités vinrent d'ailleurs le déranger, il affichait inconsciemment ses airs de mauvais jours ce qui faisait disparaître toute envie de lui adresser la parole. Seuls d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les quelques survivants qu'il restait, tentèrent une approche mais ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin que de simples salutations. On ne provoquait pas Severus Snape quand il était de cette humeur là. Et on ferait même mieux de l'éviter quand il était de cette humeur là.

« Diiiiiis !!! Monsieur bizarre, tu me sers un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plait ? «

Par Merlin, mais quand aurait-il enfin la paix !? Un soupir de profonde lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres diaphanes quand il daigna poser ses prunelles glacées sur la 'chose' qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées et qui tirait sans honte sur les pans de sa robe ébène. La 'chose' en question lui adressait un sourire dont il manquait quelques dents mais qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de mignon si cet adjectif avait fait partie de son vocabulaire. Des doigts tout potelés s'étaient aggripés à lui sans sembler vouloir le lâcher et il s'empêcha alors de grimacer ou d'étrangler l'agresseur.

Merlin, qu'il détestait les mômes !

Le gosse en question était une enfant d'environ quatre ans et il songea sérieusement à la faire disparaître en réalisant qu'elle serait une de ses élèves d'ici quelques années. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de stériliser ses congénères, sa vie de professeur serait nettement plus agréable... Une classe vide n'était-elle pas le rêve de tout enseignant qui se respecte ? En tout cas, c'était un des siens.

En avisant la chevelure en broussaille et teintée de feu de la gamine, Severus devina qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Granger accouplée à un des innombrables Weasley, feu Ronald à n'en pas douter quand on voyait le sourire niais de la 'chose'. Et puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était présentement son hôtesse, se débarasser de sa 'chose' serait sûrement malvenu. Tentant alors de faire fuir ce truc qui osait lui sourire loin de lui, l'ex-mangemort lui adressa un regard noir à faire frémir Voldemort lui même s'il était encore en vie. Mais apparemment, ça n'eut pas l'effet recherché puisque la 'chose' osa rire et s'accrocha encore d'avantage à lui, allant même jusqu'à enrouler ses petits bras autour de sa jambe.

_Du calme Sev...... Tes bonnes résolutions de la journée : Tu ne trébucheras point devant tout le monde, tu ne hurleras point ta frustration et tu ignoreras cette 'chose'._

« Ce que t'es drôle toi, Monsieur bizarre ! »

Choqué autant par la réplique que par l'attitude de la 'chose', l'homme blémit et l'observa avec incrédulité, oubliant totalement ses dernières résolutions. Comment une simple gamine osait-elle lui sortir un truc pareil ?! Même les pires mangemorts avaient craint son courroux et cette 'chose' riait sous ses regards malveillants. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient regretté de s'être moqués de lui... Mais le pire était sûrement l'insulte qu'elle venait de lui sortir ! Il n'avait absolument rien de drôle ! Il revendiquait même le statut d'être sans aucun humour ! S'il existait plaisanteries dans son esprit, elles ne faisaient généralement rire que lui et il en était particulièrement fier. Outré et pressé d'éloigner la 'chose' irrespectueuse très loin de lui, Severus abandonna le combat et remplit un verre de jus d'orange pour son agresseur.

D'un geste brusque, il tendit le gobelet à l'enfant qui l'observait de ses grands yeux chocolat. Un sourire radieux lui fut offert en guise de récompense et le professeur se sentit fondre. Se souvenant cependant qu'il avait une certaine réputation à maintenir, il retrouva aussitôt son masque impassible et son regard impénétrable. La 'chose' avala alors quelques gorgées avant de lui retendre son verre avec toute l'innocence que possèdent les jeunes enfants. Sceptique mais imperturbable, Severus se retrouva donc avec un verre à moitié plein de jus d'orange et se demandait ce qu'il était censé en faire.

_Le remplir ? Mais elle n'a presque rien bu..._

Il finit par poser le verre sur la table de victuailles et puisque la 'chose' n'en sembla pas mécontente, il se dit que c'était sûrement ce qu'elle avait attendu de lui. Soulagé mais toujours un peu irrité, Severus décida alors de se servir un verre de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il trouverait mais ne put malheureusement pas faire le moindre pas. Un poids mort retenait en effet une de ses jambes et quand il rebaissa les yeux, il remarqua que la 'chose' avait apparemment décidé d'élire domicile au sein même de son espace personnel, à savoir : s'accrocher à son mollet tel un indésirable boulet.

« Par Merlin ! Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? «

« C'est quoi ton nom ? «

Alors là... Rester plus indifférent devant son agacement que cette gamine était absolument irréalisable. Comment Granger, la sagesse incarnée, avait-elle pu engendrer un tel cauchemar sur pattes ? Comme en réponse à sa question, une explosion se fit entendre non loin de lui à cet instant précis, bientôt suivie des rires des jumeaux adultes mais toujours aussi turbulents. Après mûre réflexion et à la vue de cet affligeant spectacle, Severus conclut donc en toute logique que l'attitude de la gamine était peut-être due à l'influence néfaste des gènes Weasley...

« Severus Snape »

Il était flagrant que le sorcier faisait preuve d'une très mauvaise volonté en marmonnant son nom à la 'chose'. Mais l'ignorer ne lui serait sûrement d'aucune aide et elle semblait se ficher totalement du ton de sa voix puisqu'elle commença à lui faire la conversation.

« Moi, c'est Ambre Weasley ! Ma maman elle s'appelle Hermione, mon papa il s'appelle Ron mais en fait c'est Ronald mais comme il est mort, ben moi je le connais pas. Et ma marraine c'est tata Gin et pis mon parrain c'est Harry ! Et ça c'est ma maison et même que (...) «

Il fallut tout le self-control de Severus pour qu'il s'empêche de tiquer sur le nom du parrain de la dénommée Ambre, la 'chose' ayant finalement un nom. Depuis la soirée au ministère, il n'avait cessé de voir ses pensées troublées par le jeune homme. Il se repassait en boucle le déroulement de leur rencontre, il se remémorrait le moindre détail concernant le sorcier, cherchant à relier tous les éléments entre eux. Les seules conclusions concrètes qu'il avait pu formuler à son propos étaient que la guerre l'avait profondément brisé, que les dernières années ne l'avaient pas tout à fait guéri mais qu'il était particulièrement doué à faire semblant du contraire. Il soupçonnait aussi un problème avec l'alcool mais n'avait aucune certitude pour l'instant.

_Et n'oublie pas l'étrange comportement qu'il avait avec toi ! Sans compter tes propres réactions._

En fait, c'était sûrement ça qui le perturbait le plus. Pourquoi le gosse avait-il été si aimable et confiant avec lui ? Pourquoi était-ce vers lui que Potter n'avait cessé de se tourner quand il était paniqué ou submergé ? Severus n'avait jamais été pour lui un symbole de soutien bien qu'il avait souvent sauvé la vie de cet ingrat. Pourtant, Potter n'avait-il pas eu raison de chercher de l'aide auprès de lui puisqu'il avait fini par le secourir et le débarrasser des journalistes ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça d'ailleurs... Venir en aide au fils de son ancien ennemi avait toujours été une véritable torture pour lui mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait de son propre gré... Et ça avait quelque chose de très perturbant.

« Monsieur bizarre, tu veux bien me porter ? Hein ? Dis ! Tu me portes ? «

Cette maudite gamine l'avait encore détourné de ses réflexions. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas finir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de la fille de deux héros de guerre et surtout de la filleule du Sauveur du monde Sorcier, Severus hésita environ une demi-seconde avant d'accéder à sa requête. Après tout, il pourrait enfin retrouver la liberté de ses jambes et aller se servir un verre. Et bien qu'il gardait un regard glacial et des traits totalement impassibles, il devait avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant adorable tant elle était innocente et insouciante. C'était très rafraichissant mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous les pires tortures.

« Vous êtes particulièrement agaçante jeune Weasley... «

« Et toi t'es tout bizarre Servus ! «

« Severus «

« Servus... Mais t'es gentil alors je t'aime bien. «

Et sur ces belles paroles, la 'chose' commit le pire acte qu'elle aurait pu lui infliger alors qu'il venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue pâle de l'ex-mangemort avant d'éclater d'un rire frais et cristallin, leur attirant aussitôt de nombreux regards : en fait la totalité des regards. La plupart des spectateurs parrurent incrédules devant cette étrange scène et Severus était tout aussi halluciné. L'idée qu'une gamine lui fasse un câlin et semble l'apprécier était totalement irréaliste. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une toute autre dimension mais quand son regard sombre tomba sur le pouce levé de Dumbledore en signe de victoire, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : il venait définitivement de perdre toute crédibilité en moins de cinq secondes. Sûrement une vengeance signée Ron Weasley par l'intermédiaire de sa fille... C'était assez serpentardesque tout ça.

Il voyait déjà les titres dans les prochains journaux : Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, héros de guerre, 2nd Ordre de Merlin et actuel directeur des serpentards a été pris en flagrant délit de câlins avec une fillette de 4 ans qui déclarait bien l'aimer et allait même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Comment se persuader ne pas être maudit après ça ?

Pour la forme et ce qui lui restait de dignité, le professeur adressa un sourire en coin à Ambre qui le lui rendit au quadruple. Puis, il lança un regard venimeux aux inopportuns qui continuaient à le regarder fixement et qui s'empressèrent de détourner les yeux. S'il ne parvenait pas à effrayer cette gamine, il pouvait au moins inspirer la crainte à cette bande de larves sans cervelle. Satisfait du résultat, Severus ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention et se servit un verre comme il le put avec son bras libre. Il entama ensuite une conversation particulièrement inintéressante avec la fillette – en fait, il se contentait d'hocher vaguement la tête sous le babillage incessant de celle-ci tout en sirotant son verre – jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse de grands gestes à quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Parrain ! Lui c'est Servus et c'est mon nouveau copain ! «

Le nouveau copain en question faillit s'étrangler dans son verre à cette adorable déclaration et se dit qu'il avait définitivement touché le fond. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle annonce ça quand plus personne ne parlait, hein ? Et pourquoi diable était-ce à Potter qu'elle disait un truc pareil ? Et où allait-elle pêcher qu'ils pouvaient être qualifiés de copains ? Est-ce que lui servir un verre de jus d'orange et la prendre dans ses bras faisaient de l...

« Tu en as de la chance ma puce «, répondit bientôt une voix amusée dans son dos, le coupant dans ses questions existentielles. Puis bien plus bas, Severus fut persuadé d'avoir entendu : « et un sacré courage ma pauvre »

La mâchoire crispée et le regard meurtrier, le professeur se tourna lentement vers Potter mais fut accueilli par ce fameux sourire qui lui avait tant fait d'effet la dernière fois. Non, en fait c'était encore pire, il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ce sourire. Quelque chose avait changé en Potter, c'était pratiquement imperceptible mais le jeune sorcier semblait littéralement rayonner. Toutes les répliques cinglantes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit s'envolèrent devant ces yeux francs, heureux et terriblement déstabilisants. Personne ne lui souriait jamais comme _ça_... Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché car il n'était pas sûr de survivre à _ça_... Heureusement qu'il conservait son masque impassible en toute occasion et qu'il était particulièrement bien rôdé même en situation critique car il aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter de la tour d'astronomie dans le cas contraire.

Sans trop savoir comment, Severus se retrouva soudain libéré de son précieux fardeau – qui avait en fait sauté sur Dumbledore pour lui quémander un bonbon au citron – et se tenait tout seul face à un Potter d'humeur joyeuse et apparemment décidé à l'enquiquiner.

« Alors Snape ! Vous nous aviez caché vos affinités avec les enfants. Un désir paternel refoulé peut-être ? Ou votre amour inconsidéré pour les Weasley... «

« Très drôle Potter «

« En effet, toutes ces effusions étaient très amusantes. Mais si vous désespériez tant de ne pas avoir d'amis, il suffisait de le demander. Une âme généreuse se serait peut-être sacrifiée... «

« Je vous rassure Potter, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Mais soyez assuré que j'apprécie vos tendres intentions à mon égard. Et pour votre gouverne, cette gamine est horriblement collante, impossible de m'en débarasser. «

Un sourire amusé mais d'une grande douceur se dessina alors sur les lèvres pleines du jeune homme et Severus manqua un battement de coeur. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Pourquoi était-il si déstabilisé dès que Potter souriait ou posait les yeux sur lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois pourtant ! Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois rire avec ses amis. Il l'avait quand même cotoyé pratiquement six ans, ce n'était pas rien... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui souriait comme _ça_ de toute façon ? Non seulement le professeur n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on se montre aussi... Heu... amical envers lui mais en plus, venant de ce nouveau Potter, c'était extrêmement bizarre, totalement déroutant. Pas désagréable pour autant mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant.

« Il n'empêche que vous étiez vraiment mignons tous les deux. Oui, adorables... «

La mâchoire de l'ex mangemort manqua de se fracasser par terre tandis qu'il en oubliait son verre pour fixer son ancien élève, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fois, plus aucun doute : Il avait vraiment atterri dans la quatrième dimension. Jamais Potter ne lui aurait dit un truc pareil en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression aussi sincère. Aucune lueur d'ironie ou de moquerie dans son regard de jade, il le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il mentait. Le sorcier fut alors tenté de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas mais se retint juste à temps. Il s'était déjà suffisament ridiculisé comme ça, limitons les dégâts. Tentant cependant de reprendre une attitude un peu plus digne, il parvint à bafouiller un truc qui devait signifier à peu de choses près :

« Merlin, c'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise le mot mignon ou adorable me concernant. «

Histoire de se remettre les idées en place et pour ignorer le sourire amusé du jeune homme qui avait parfaitement entendu cette réplique, il avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite et ajouta dans un grognement :

« Vous êtes fou à lier Potter. «

-

Devant lui se tenait la redoutable Molly Weasley dont le regard océan brillait d'une fureur intense et difficilement contenue. Machinalement, Harry avait posé une main tremblante sur sa joue douloureuse, comme pour vérifier que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute, il avait seulement du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait, comment et avec qui. Son esprit refusait en effet qu'une telle situation – des plus dramatiques il faut l'avouer – se produise et tentait désespérément de s'échapper pour lui laisser imaginer que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un affreux cauchemar.

« Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, Harry. Me faire ça ! «

La voix hystérique de la femme postée devant lui termina de le convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien – malheureusement – de la réalité. La rencontre tant crainte avait finalement eu lieu... Et maintenant qu'il osait enfin plonger dans les yeux de celle qui autrefois lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour d'une mère, le jeune homme sentit une vague de détresse déferler en lui. Elle était vraiment en colère et même plus que ça. Comme il l'avait compris en parlant avec le père de Ron l'autre soir, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et le détestait ni plus ni moins. Après tout, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Sa famille n'avait-elle pas souffert par son unique faute ? N'était-il pas coupable de la mort de Ron et Percy, ainsi que de l'handicap d'Arthur ? Pourquoi l'aimerait-elle encore après ça... Quel naïf il avait été d'avoir encore eu une lueur d'espoir.

Toujours plongé dans le regard de Molly, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione s'était éclipsée pour les laisser se retrouver. Il était maintenant seul face à la sorcière qu'il craignait sûrement le plus au monde. Il détourna alors les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la colère qu'il lisait dans ceux autrefois si aimants, et se dit qu'il lui devait au moins des excuses, même si ça ne suffirait pas. Il réalisa aussi qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de se tenir face à elle, qu'il n'avait plus le droit de lui parler et encore moins de revenir dans son monde, dans sa vie. Il y avait presque cru ces derniers jours mais non, ça avait été une énorme erreur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je vais donc repartir, juste le temps de faire mes adieux à Ambre et Hermio... «

Une seconde giffle le coupa net dans ses tentatives d'excuses. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de flancher. Plus que la douleur physique, c'était celle psychologique qui lui faisait le plus de mal mais il était décidé à ne pas pleurer comme à son habitude. Surtout devant cette femme, ç'aurait été tout bonnement impardonnable. Mais alors qu'il allait lui tourner le dos pour repartir sans un mot, le son d'un sanglot lui fit instantanément rouvrir les yeux. Les yeux de Molly étaient inondés de larmes et reflétaient une telle douleur qu'il en eut le souffle couplé.

« Plus jamais, Harry. «

Oui, il le savait. Plus jamais il ne reviendrait. Plus jamais il ne tenterait de se faire pardonner. Plus jamais il ne cesserait de culpabiliser. Plus jamais il n'espérerait trouver la paix. Plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme continuait à dresser intérieurement la liste de tout ce qu'il se refuserait désormais dans l'intention d'être le plus malheureux possible. C'était sa seule rédemption après tout et encore, en méritait-il seulement une ? Son regard poison toujours fixé sur les larmes de la mère de son ancien meilleur ami, il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était approchée. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains douces n'emprisonnent son visage et qu'un regard larmoyant mais dur ne s'accroche à ses prunelles vertes. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça Harry ! «

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, qu'elle tentait de le convaincre de quelque chose. Mais son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer les informations qu'il percevait et il était toujours bloqué dans le mode : Tu dois souffrir un max alors tire toi loin des gens que tu aimes car ils risqueraient de soulager ta douleur alors que tu n'en as pas le droit. Il parvint donc à se convaincre qu'elle partageait son avis et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Harry, têtu voire totalement buté ? Naaaaaaan. A peine...

-

Elle aurait parlé à un sourd que ça aurait peut-être eu plus d'effet. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comprit enfin en lisant la résignation grandissante qui se dessinait dans les yeux d'Harry, yeux qui semblaient se vider de toute vie à mesure qu'elle laissait la frustration de ses dernières années déferler sur lui. Saisissant alors qu'il avait mal interprêté ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire réaliser, Molly sentit toute sa colère fondre en un instant. Sa fureur née de la peur laissa place à toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'elle avait pour l'homme qu'elle considérerait toujours comme un petit garçon, comme un de ses enfants.

Car il n'y avait aucun ressentiment en elle pour tout ce qui concernait la mort de ses deux fils ou les blessures de son mari. Harry n'en était pas responsable, tout était de la faute de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait lui même connu tant de pertes, il s'était plus que sacrifié pour les protéger, elle était au contraire très fière de lui et à jamais reconnaissante. Elle ne l'aimait en fait que d'avantage. Mais en voyant qu'il pensait qu'elle le détestait pour ça, en comprenant qu'il se sentait coupable et que c'était une des raisons de sa fugue, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Bon sang Harry mon chéri, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris avant ? J'aurais du te parler._

Et la seule pensée concrête qu'avait la femme à cet instant précis fut qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Elle ne l'avait pas rassuré sur ses sentiments au moment où il en aurait eu le plus besoin mais il n'était pas trop tard. Surtout qu'il en avait apparemment plus que besoin maintenant alors il n'était définitivement pas trop tard.

-

Perdu dans la culpabilité et la douleur, Harry n'avait trouvé pour seul moyen que de s'échapper de la réalité. Il avait littéralement déconnecté, son regard prenant une lueur absente et lointaine. Il saisissait à peine le monde qui l'entourait mais c'était encore trop à son goût. Il ne sentit donc que très vaguement une main caresser sa joue avec une tendresse toute maternelle. Il ne réalisa pratiquement pas qu'un corps chaud et réconfortant l'attirait vers lui. Deux bras l'entourèrent pour le presser dans une étreinte rassurante mais il était trop loin de tout ça. Pourtant une voix douce parvint à surmonter ses barrières et il ne put s'enfuir d'avantage.

« Non Harry, je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir. On t'aime tant mon chéri, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis inquiétée alors que tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle. Trois ans... Trois ans pendant lequels j'imaginais que tu étais peut-être mort, que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide, ou que tu agonisais loin de ceux qui t'aimaient. Alors ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur Harry James Potter ou je t'assure que je te retrouverai et que je t'infligerai la pire punition de ta vie. «

Etait-ce encore un effet de son imagination ? Etait-ce bien réel ? Cette voix était-elle sincère ? Devait-il y croire sous peine de souffrir à nouveau en comprenant que ce n'était que mensonge ? Molly l'aimait-elle autant, le considérait-elle vraiment encore comme son fils, était-elle seulement inquiète pour lui et était-ce la raison de sa colère ? Colère toute justifiée si on regardait les choses sous cet angle... Il savait qu'elle n'était pas cruelle et si elle lui disait tout ça, c'était donc qu'elle le pensait.

Comme pour confirmer cette dernière hypothèse, l'étreinte se desserra légèrement et le regard de la femme plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux douloureux. Un sourire chaleureux eut alors raison des derniers remparts du jeune homme qui sentit pour la première fois depuis des années une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Ses prunelles reprenaient vie à mesure que Molly lui murmurait des mots innespérés mais dont il avait tant besoin. Le cocon de douceur se referma à nouveau autour de lui et Harry plongea son visage dans le cou de sa mère de substition. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle... Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir elle aussi en s'éloignant d'elle et surtout en ne lui donnant aucune nouvelle. Mais elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle ne cessait de le lui murmurer, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Et surtout elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Comment résister ?

C'est ainsi que la première larme ne fut plus qu'un souvenir à mesure qu'un véritable déluge osait enfin naître au creux de ses longs cils. De ses paupières closes, deux trainées humides s'échappèrent pour innonder le col de la sorcière. Et à mesure qu'il se laissait bercer, la souffrance de ces années de cauchemar semblait s'atténuer. Elle était remplacée peu à peu par l'espoir, par le bonheur de retrouver sa famille, par l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le chemin de chez lui alors qu'il l'avait définitivement cru perdu.

Harry pleurait. Harry se sentait renaître.

Et maintenant, il passait les portes de la veranda qui donnaient sur le jardin de sa meilleure amie pour retrouver tous ces gens tout droit sortis de son passé et venus spécialement pour lui. A son bras, une Molly Weasley rayonnante qui refusait de le lâcher de peur qu'il ne trouve le moyen de disparaître à nouveau. Ils avaient pleuré et parlé de longues minutes jusqu'à trouver la force de rejoindre les autres. Les larmes s'étaient taries et les blessures avaient été pansées mais elles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées. Il fallait laisser le temps faire son oeuvre jusqu'à ce que toute cette douleur ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

La demi-heure qui suivit se passa comme dans un rêve. Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre l'agitation autour de lui mais souriait béatement, se sentant stupidement heureux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle paix ? Bien trop longtemps sûrement.

Molly avait enfin consenti à le lâcher en comprenant qu'il voulait parler à Hermione. En fait, aucun mot ne fut prononcés entre eux, simplement un sourire échangé et une étreinte fraternelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils se comprenaient simplement en plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. En effet, l'intensité du regard que le jeune homme adressa à son amie après s'être dégagé fut bien plus révélatrice que tous les mercis du monde. Et la sorcière le laissa donc rejoindre ses invités sans rien dire, rassurée de savoir que son idée avait été encore plus bénéfique qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Un instant plus tard, il passait de bras en bras, profondément ému de revoir tous ces gens. Lui qui s'était cru seul pendant si longtemps s'était bien fourvoyé finalement. Il réalisait enfin la chance qu'il avait d'avoir tant d'amis. Des amis sincères qui s'étaient inquiétés pour lui et qui ne l'avaient pas oublié. Des amis qui ne voyaient pas en lui la simple cicatrice, le symbole de la fin de la guerre, un héros. Non ils voyaient bien plus que ça, il n'était pas Harry Potter pour eux mais simplement Harry. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point ça comptait pour lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut littéralement assailli par les jumeaux Weasley qui parvinrent à lui donner un fou rire en moins de deux secondes trente, qu'il reçut une tape affectueuse sur la tête de la part de Bill et Charlie qui avaient fait le déplacement et pris une journée de repos spécialement pour lui, que Ginny l'étouffa en le serrant contre elle avant de lui présenter son fiancé Blaise Zabini un ancien serpentard dont il se souvenait vaguement, que Dean lui présenta sa femme en rougissant telle une écrevisse, que Seamus lui présenta son petit ami qui n'était autre qu'Ernie MacMillan, que Parvati et Lavande lui firent la bise en gloussant ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux, qu'Olivier Dubois, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet lui firent de grandes accolades.

Et tout ça en l'espace de deux ou trois minutes, ce qui expliquait peut-être l'air un peu hagard du pauvre Harry qui avait bien du mal à respirer. Il avait peine à croire que tout ce beau monde s'était déplacé pour lui mais l'affection qu'ils lui témoignaient tous, il avait bien l'intention de la savourer et d'en profiter. Alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement du groupe composé de pratiquement tous ses amis de Poudlard encore vivants, il fut accueilli par l'immense sourire d'une vieille femme qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Incroyable... Hermione avait fait un travail vraiment remarquable. Il avait devant lui Arabella Figgs. Près d'elle se tenaient également Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley et Mondungus Fletcher. Sans voix, le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à répondre au sourire de son ancienne baby-sitter.

Aucun d'eux ne prononcèrent un mot mais le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent parlait pour eux. Les derniers survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tous réunis en ce jour, dans le jardin d'Hermione Granger. Il avait en effet entraperçu Snape près du bar et Dumbledore, McGonagal et Flitwick discutaient non loin d'eux. Quant à Arthur Weasley, il lui avait adressé un sourire rassuré en le voyant apparaître au bras de sa femme. Il ne manquait donc plus qu'une personne pour que ce soit complet mais Harry doutait fortement qu'il se soit déplacé. Quoique... Il était très doué pour surprendre les gens alors peut-être... Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry serra chaleureusement la main des trois hommes et embrassa affectueusement la vieille femme. Il n'échangèrent que peu de mots par la suite mais l'émotion était bien présente.

« Bonjour Harry ! Un bonbon au citron ? «

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour débarquer à un moment pareil et parvenir à détendre l'atmosphère en un tour de main. Harry le connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'il n'était pas apparru par simple coïncidence mais qu'il avait senti qu'il était temps pour lui de les rejoindre. Son insouciance feinte ne fonctionnait plus avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme d'afficher un sourire désabusé et amusé à cette proposition tout en déclinant poliment l'offre du vieil homme.

Il ignora donc son désespérant mentor qui distribuait joyeusement ses friandises et entama la conversation avec son ancien professeur d'enchantements dont la présence ici lui semblait quelque peu irréaliste. Mais appréciée. Flitwick s'était dévoilé être un pro des sortilèges d'illusions qui leur avaient été très utiles pendant la guerre. Les Mangemorts étaient souvent tombés dans le panneau et Harry souriait encore en se souvenant de quelques mirages assez cocasses.

Le rire si reconnaissable de sa filleule détourna soudain l'attention du jeune homme qui crut un instant être la victime d'une des hallucinations en question en la voyant dans les bras de Severus Snape. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos mais il aurait pu reconnaître sa silhouette entre mille. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Ambre venait d'embrasser sur la joue le terrible professeur de potions, directeur des serpentards ! Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs pris un peu au dépourvu mais le sourire qu'il adressa à la fillette avait l'air tout à fait sincère. Harry se sentit fondre devant le tableau du méchant mangemort câlinant une enfant de quatre ans. Ils étaient trop mignons !

Snape s'était tourné pour foudroyer ses spectateurs du regard mais ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Il put donc continuer à les observer, ne réalisant même pas qu'il avait complètement délaissé la conversation autour de lui. Jamais Harry n'avait vu son ancien enseignant aussi... humain. Il n'aurait même jamais cru qu'il appréciait les enfants, l'idée seule était quasiment un antagonisme de Severus Snape. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il les voyait tous les deux en pleine conversation, il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Il avait l'air un peu maladroit avec la fillette lovée dans ses bras mais ça dévoilait un aspect de sa personnalité tout à fait charmant. Oui, le serpentard avait soudain un petit quelque chose d'attirant aux yeux du jeune homme.

« Parrain ! Lui c'est Servus et c'est mon nouveau copain ! «

Ambre l'avait finalement repéré. En entendant le prénom légèrement modifié par les soins de sa filleule, Harry se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de partir en fou rire. Surtout que même de dos, il remarqua parfaitement la réaction du copain en question à cette charmante déclaration. C'était à mourir de rire ! Sur ce coup là en tout cas, Snape n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, l'ancien gryffondor comptait bien enfoncer le clou et ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

« Tu en as de la chance ma puce «

Snape se contracta dès qu'il entendit sa voix et le jeune homme devina qu'il l'avait parfaitement identifiée. Amusé, il était néanmoins sérieux dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Etre ami avec lui n'était pas offert à tout le monde et Harry s'étonna lui même en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé le devenir. C'était un personnage tellement intéressant que ce Severus Snape... Si inaccessible, différent, énigmatique, distant, doté d'un charme froid et ténébreux. Un vrai mystère et l'ancien gryffondor était bien connu pour sa curiosité et ses tendances à toujours vouloir tout résoudre. Il décida d'ailleurs que l'homme ou la femme qui parviendrait à cet exploit hériterait de son respect éternel. Par contre, il fallait avouer que ce type avait aussi un caractère particulier, c'est pourquoi il ajouta pour lui même dans un murmure :

« Et un sacré courage ma pauvre »

Oui il en fallait sûrement une bonne dose pour accepter de supporter les piques et sarcasmes du professeur à longueur de journée. A moins qu'il ne soit pas ainsi dans l'intimité mais Harry en doutait fortement. En fait, il en serait presque déçu. Ca faisait partie de la personnalité de Snape, son mauvais caractère, sa mauvaise foi, son impartialité, sa froideur... Tout ça était pour lui indissociable de cet homme et c'était sûrement ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui. En effet, ça l'amusait par dessus tout de lui chercher des noises et d'essayer de se mesurer à lui. Un loisir comme un autre après tout, chacun son truc. Pour certains c'était les potions, pour lui c'était enquiquiner l'homme qui enseignait lesdites potions.

Celui-ci se décida d'ailleurs à se tourner vers lui et son visage exprimait une légère irritation, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Il lui adressa aussitôt un immense sourire. Après sa réconciliation avec Molly Weasley et les retrouvailles avec tous ses proches, il se sentait si bien que son sourire ne pouvait être qualifié que de radieux. En plus, il l'avait déjà remarqué à la soirée du ministère mais sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, il appréciait la présence de Snape. Et pas seulement pour leurs joutes verbales, simplement se tenir face à lui lui faisait se sentir bien. Ca lui plaisait, c'était agréable... N'étant par contre pas vraiment du genre à se prendre la tête sur le pourquoi du comment contrairement à son professeur, il ne chercha pas spécialement à en comprendre la raison.

Comme si elle avait compris que son parrain avait envie d'être seul avec son nouveau copain, Ambre se laissa glisser à terre et les laissa en tête à tête pour rejoindre son pépé Dumby. Le jeune homme ne lui prêta que peu d'attention, trop occupé à observer son nouvel interlocuteur. Il ne remarqua pourtant pas le trouble de Snape et entama donc la conversation, ou plutôt l'échange de gentils sarcasmes sur le ton le plus badin qu'il possédait.

« Alors Snape ! Vous nous aviez caché vos affinités avec les enfants. Un désir paternel refoulé peut-être ? Ou votre amour inconsidéré pour les Weasley... «

« Très drôle Potter «

« En effet, toutes ces effusions étaient très amusantes. Mais si vous désespériez tant de ne pas avoir d'amis, il suffisait de le demander. Une âme généreuse se serait peut-être sacrifiée... «

_Par exemple, je me porterais bien volontaire si vous acceptiez d'abaisser votre garde rien qu'une petite heure,_ ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement Harry. Mais apparemment, son compagnon n'avait pas l'air prêt à cet effort puisqu'il poursuivit sur son ton impassible et froid habituel.

« Je vous rassure Potter, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Mais soyez assuré que j'apprécie vos tendres intentions à mon égard. Et pour votre gouverne, cette gamine est horriblement collante, impossible de m'en débarasser. «

L'image de sa filleule embrassant Snape sur la joue réapparut dans son esprit et il ne put combattre le sourire qui s'imposait sur ses lèvres. Mi-amusé mi-attendri par ce souvenir, il hésita alors à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de l'homme et ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme ou qu'il ne s'énerve réellement. Pourtant les mots vinrent d'eux même, trahissant sa pensée sans pour autant qu'il s'en sente gêné puisqu'il était sincère. En effet, la timidité ne faisait plus vraiment partie de ses traits de caractère.

« Il n'empêche que vous étiez vraiment mignons tous les deux. Oui, adorables... «

Aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti que 'adorable'. Ou alors trognons, attendrissants, à croquer, attirant, séduisant, beau, sexy... Houlaaaa ! Ses pensées s'égaraient quelque peu vers une destination qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Soucieux de vérifier si son inconscient avait eu raison d'utiliser ces derniers adjectifs concernant Snape, Harry s'empressa de profiter du choc de celui-ci pour le détailler discrètement.

Les cheveux ébènes étaient plus courts que pendant sa scolarité mais atteignaient tout de même pratiquement ses épaules. Par contre, ils n'étaient pas aussi gras que dans son souvenir. Ils brillaient, certes, mais ils semblaient plutôt soyeux et fins. Il fallut d'ailleurs une grande volonté au jeune homme pour ne pas glisser ses doigts dans ces mèches si tentantes afin d'en évaluer la douceur. Les traits du professeur étaient bien dessinés bien que moins fins que les siens. En fait, le visage était plus dur, plus froid mais c'est justement ce qui faisait tout son charme. Quant à la peau elle était très pâle et sans la moindre imperfection, à tel point qu'on aurait facilement pu la comparer à de la porcelaine. Les lèvres étaient fines mais délicatement ourlées, d'une couleur très particulière, presque diaphane.

Quant à la silhouette de Snape, il l'avait toujours trouvée agréable à regarder. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait fantasmé sur son professeur de potions pendant ses études, absolument pas. C'est juste qu'il était déjà gay à cette époque et qu'il ne pouvait nier que l'homme était le seul enseignant de Poudlard qui lui avait plu physiquement parlant. En fait, il s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvaient bien cacher ses éternelles robes noires. Car ce qu'il pouvait déjà deviner sous les pans de tissu était plutôt encourageant. Des épaules larges, apparemment aucune once de graisse, des mains divines et une taille appréciable puisque Snape était un peu plus grand que lui. Il lui était par contre impossible de savoir s'il était musclé ou non mais se plaisait soudain à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi maigre qu'on pourrait le croire.

En fait, le tout était assez tentant mais c'étaient surtout ces yeux si envoûtants qui lui faisaient le plus d'effet. Ce regard impénétrable qui semblait pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Ces prunelles si sombres, encre dans laquelle il lui était si difficile de ne pas plonger. Oui ces iris où brillait une lueur étrange et hypnotisante qui apparaissait seulement quand elles croisaient les siennes.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à la fin de son inspection – qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et qui n'avait pas été remarquée par Severus puisqu'il était trop occupé à tenter de retrouver ses esprits après qu'on l'ait qualifié de charmants adjectifs – Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser cet homme ou au moins se blottir contre lui. Il était sûr qu'il se sentirait divinement en sécurité si celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Bien sûr, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver et le caractère snapien à lui seul lui faisait reconsidérer la question, mais c'est toujours beau de rêver. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait soudain des regards intéressés posés sur son professeur qu'il avait entraperçus à la soirée du ministère. Il n'était donc pas le seul à le trouver attirant. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il se tendit légèrement à cette idée.

_Bonne nouvelle Harry, tu fantasmes officiellement sur Snape !_

Etant du genre à accepter la fatalité depuis le temps que le destin semblait jouer avec lui, Harry décida de prendre ça avec philosophie et de laisser faire les choses. Il se doutait bien que son ancien professeur ne serait sûrement pas partant pour une partie de jambes en l'air s'il le lui proposait mais ce n'était de toute façon pas dans ses intentions. Les relations superficielles n'étaient définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. De plus, encore fallait-il que Snape soit homosexuel lui aussi et ça, c'était très peu probable. Le jeune homme décida donc de mettre ses hormones de côté et de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était.

« Merlin, c'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise le mot mignon ou adorable me concernant. «

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant ce marmonement de la part de Snape qui commençait apparemment à se remettre de ses émotions. S'il savait toutes les pensées inconvenantes qui étaient venues à l'esprit de son ancien élève quelques dixièmes de seconde auparavant, il aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque. Cette idée ne fit d'ailleurs qu'accentuer le sourire d'Harry alors que le serpentard finissait son verre cul-sec.

« Vous êtes fou à lier Potter. «

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de partir en fou rire. Le haussement de sourcils interloqué de son compagnon n'arrangea d'ailleurs pas du tout les choses mais il se força néanmoins à se calmer, sachant que Snape risquait de se sentir attaqué ou pire : de se vexer. Après une profonde inspiration et une vaine tentative d'effacer le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, il replongea donc dans le regard charbon pour annoncer avec une nonchalance feinte :

« Vous n'avez pas idée, professeur. «

ooo

ooo

Hihihi, moi sadique ? Naaaaan. Vous aurez la suite de cette fantastique fiesta et donc de cette passionnante conversation au prochain chapitre. Et si vous êtes pressés de savoir qui est le mystérieux élément manquant dans les survivants de l'ordre, il vous faudra également attendre le prochain chapitre. Mouahahaha ! Lol, ok je me calme. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6 : A cause de l'alcool

**La page est enfin tournée**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclaimer **: Tout est évidemment à J.K. Rowling qui hurlerait sûrement si elle voyait ce que je fais de ses chefs d'oeuvre. Mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic, si ce n'est me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir vous aussi, évidemment.

**Rating :** Je pense que je me contenterai d'un PG-13 pour cette histoire. Si jamais j'écris des passages moins soft, je vous préviendrai au préalable et au pire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

**Résumé :** (slash SS/HP) Il a fallu trois ans pour que notre célèbre héros se reconstruise après la grande victoire et se décide à revenir parmis les siens. Il ose enfin, pensant qu'il est prêt, que ses démons ne le hanteront plus, que la page est définitivement tournée.. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment un jour ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin le sixième chapitre tant attendu... – court se cacher derrière un rocher qui traînait par là pour échapper aux lecteurs frustrés d'avoir tant patienté – je sais, je suis vraiment désolée du délai, plus d'un mois c'est vraiment inacceptable... Mais comme j'ai une deuxième fic en cours et que j'ai posté un OS avant Noël, je suis pardonnée hein ? Non ? Bon ok, j'avoue, j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche... Mais ça arrive à tout le monde... En plus avec mes exams qui approchent, je vais vraiment pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Après ya les vacances au ski... Mais bon, je promets d'essayer de tenir mes horraires :) En tout cas, je compte finir toutes mes fics, c'est une promesse ! Alors j'arrête de raconter ma vie fort passionnante et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. (et que vous ne me massacrerez pas à cause de la fin à peine sadique, mouahahaha)

**RAR :**

mnemesysfr : Et oui, Ambre est un personnage important pour la fic parce qu'elle est un peu le symbole de l'espoir après la guerre, la nouvelle génération qui ne devrait normalement jamais connaître toutes les horreurs que ses parents ont vécu. Elle a aussi le don de rapprocher les gens de toute génération et encore mieux, de toucher ce cher Severus et de le ramollir un peu ;) Encore ici, tu vas voir qu'elle fait des siennes, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de lire la suite de tes traductions alors je te souhaite bon courage et j'espère à bientôt !

Mifibou : Hihihi, oui je vais effectivement ressortir les histoires d'alcool mais je pense que c'est pas exactement ce que tu crois :) Mais je ne m'attarde pas trop la dessus puisque la question revient encore sur le tapis dans ce chapitre... Quant aux remarques blessantes de Severus, j'adore son côté froid et sarcastique alors ya pas de doutes que je vais continuer à le faire réagir à sa façon très amicale. En tout cas, la personne qu'Harry attend débarque aussi dans ce chapitre donc encore une fois, je n'en dis pas plus. En espérant que tu ne sauteras toujours pas de ligne, mdr, je t'envoie quelques bisous et je te soutiens à fond dans ta résistance envers et contre tout ! Biz

Lunenoire : Désolée de te faire pleurer, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? - lui tend un mouchoir – Oui, oui je fournis en effet les mouchoirs pour mes lecteurs les plus sensibles... Ils sont à volonté, alors n'hésite pas ! En tout cas, non je n'ai pas honte :D mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce chapitre est sur un ton beaucoup plus joyeux, ya même pas à comparer ! Mais ça, je l'avais prévenu qu'à partir de maintenant ça serait moins sombre. Bien que tout n'est pas encore résolu, malheureusement pour ce pauvre Ryry. Pour le Servus qui signifie esclave en latin... MDRRR ! Là par contre j'ai super honte parce que je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Je trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien et je voyais bien un gamin avoir du mal à prononcer Severus, surtout à 4 ans... Enfin bref, je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'étais toute fière de la coïncidence, mdr. Bisous, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Vif d'or : C'est fou ça, je fais donc pleurer tout le monde avec cette fic ? Mdr, j'aurai du la placer dans drama :P Mais ce chapitre là n'a absolument rien de dramatique – j'espère même qu'il vous fera sourire, voire rire mais j'ai des doutes sur mon sens de l'humour très particulier – alors je ne change rien. Mais c'est vrai que j'écris surtout cette histoire pour le côté psychologique des personnages donc comme dans la vie, ya des jours heureux et d'autres beaucoup moins. Et ça va donc continuer comme ça dans la fic même si les pires passages sont presque tous passés. J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à me lire, je suis d'ailleurs contente de te voir encore là, lol. Bisous

Miss Voldemorette : Je suis vraiment contente qu'Ambre plaise autant parce que c'est un perso qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui est très symbolique à mes yeux. Comme j'ai la flemme de me réexpliquer, je te renvoie à la RAR de mnemesysfr :) En tout cas, je te rassure, la _chose_ va encore taquiner ce cher Severus, le faire réagir face aux enfants me fait vraiment marrer – s'amuse toute seule mais bon, on fait comme on peut – comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant (et ça sera moins triste que les deux derniers chapitres, je te rassure) Bisous à toi aussi !

Ash of Mine : Beuuuuh, faut pas pleurer miss – console Ash – Je te promets que je vais essayer de moins le faire souffrir ce cher Ryry... D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral :) Surtout qu'un perso que tu attendais avec impatience va enfin faire son apparition ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, sinon ya plus aucun intérêt de lire la suite, mdr. Bisous et merci de continuer à me lire !

Oxaline : J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a bien fait rigoler, mdr. Surtout que les passages qui t'ont plu sont aussi mes préférés alors je me suis mise à rigoler toute seule... Hum... Sans commentaire... Vi, Snape avec des enfants, ça m'éclate aussi :) Je le vois trop être super raide et coincé, ne voulant pas se faire prendre à s'attendrir devant les gosses donc gardant son air sévère alors qu'il est super mal à l'aise, mdr. Les points de vue d'Harry sont en effet généralement plus remplis au niveau informations importantes pour la suite de l'histoire alors que ceux de Severus sont là pour soulager l'atmosphère et normalement – si mon humeur est pas trop merdique, ce dont je doute – à faire un peu rire... J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira autant et je t'envoie quelques bisous !

Hator Barton : Je suis bien contente que tu apprécies cette fic pour le fait que j'installe tout assez lentement. J'ai un peu de mal à me dire que Harry se réveille un beau matin en se disant : « Je suis triste à cause de la mort de Sirius mais comme Severus me fait bander (ce qui implique étrangement qu'il est amoureux de lui parce que c'est bien connu, dès qu'on est attiré par quelqu'un, on l'aime, lol) alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et j'ai plus qu'à lui sauter dessus ! Mdr, je lis moi aussi ce genre de fics mais j'avais envie de donner un côté plus réaliste. Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'ils vont bien se sauter dessus à un moment ou à un autre ! Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Quant à Draco Malfoy... Mouarf, je ne dis rien sinon ça va ôter tout suspense :) Mais tu auras déjà une partie de la réponse ici, même si ça oriente plutôt le lecteur dans une mauvaise direction – rire sadique – et pour Ambre, j'ai pensé à tout mais encore une fois, je ne dis rien ! Ya pas énormément de suspense dans cette fic alors si je dis tout avant, lol. En espérant que la suite te conviendra, je te dis à bientôt ! Bises (ah oui et moi non plus j'ai rien contre Ron, d'ailleurs il est pas un boulet dans mon autre fic, mais j'avais besoin de le faire mourir pour l'évolution de l'histoire)

Sahada : Houla ! Chef d'oeuvre de la littérature ? Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça, lol. Mais ça me fait plaisir qu'au moins une personne sur cette Terre pense ça, ça me touche beaucoup :) En tout cas, trêve de plaisanterie, je te remercie pour tes gentils compliments qui m'ont vraiment mis du beaume au coeur et j'espère que ce chapitre ne me descendra pas dans ton estime !

Youpala : J'accoure à ton secours ! En plus ça rime, lol. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que voilà le nouveau chapitre et tu as de la chance, il arrive peu après que tu aies découvert ma fic :) Tu dois donc être la seule à pas avoir attendu plus d'un mois, mdr. Tout ça pour dire : Merciiiii ! Comment ça fait plaisir de se lever un beau matin et de voir cinq review de la même personne qui semble apprécier ce que tu écris ! Surtout une co-internée d'O&F, ça renforce le plaisir ! Après grâce à toi, j'étais de super bonne humeur toute la journée :) Donc en fait, les remerciements doivent aussi être de la part de tout mon entourage... Bisous et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste après ce chapitre !

Manehou, Onarluca, jenni944, pioupiou : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que certains n'abandonnent pas ma fic en cours de route, ça rassure beaucoup, lol. Alors gros bisous à vous et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 6 : A cause de l'alcool**

« Vous êtes fou à lier, Potter. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, professeur. »

Oui, fou il l'était et cela depuis bien longtemps. En de nombreuses occasions par le passé, il en avait eu la confirmation et ça s'était même parfois montré extrêmement douloureux. Autant pour lui que pour son entourage d'ailleurs... La dernière preuve en date était sûrement les pensées inconvenantes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit quelques instants plus tôt quand il s'était pris à fantasmer sur l'homme face à lui. Il était vraiment bon à interner pour trouver Severus Snape attirant ! Quoique s'il en jugeait par certains regards approbateurs posés sur son ancien professeur, Ste Mangouste allait bientôt accueillir d'autres nouveaux patients dans l'aile psychiatrique. Les chambres d'_Ombre & Folie_, comme on appelait ce service, étant heureusement illimitées.

Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres à cette découverte et Harry s'empressa de se retourner pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit afin de le dissimuler. Mais le plus amusant était sûrement de constater que le serpentard n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur son entourage. Bien sûr, il aurait été beaucoup moins amusé s'il avait su que les même réflexions traversaient l'esprit dudit serpentard à son sujet. Car si Severus avait un charme ténébreux qui le rendait séduisant, que dire d'Harry... Mais le jeune homme fut bientôt coupé court dans ses réflexions quasi existentielles par la voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre depuis qu'il avait fini de saluer ses invités.

« Alors Potter, on ne salue pas ses ennemis ? »

Cette voix... Si chaude, si sensuelle et si froide, si sarcastique à la fois... Une voix qui l'avait tant fait vibrer autrefois et qui encore aujourd'hui lui provoquait quelques frissons tout le long de l'échine. Il faut dire que le propriétaire de cette voix était si proche de son oreille qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède caresser sa peau sensible. Tant de délicieux souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit à cette simple sensation qu'il hésitait presque à se retourner. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

L'homme qui se tenait face à lui aux côtés du Maître de Potions était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il avait toujours été beau mais le revoir après tant d'années avait un petit côté surréaliste qui le laissait pantois. Plongeant alors ses yeux dans les eaux glacées qui le fixaient avec suffisance et une certaine malice à peine dissimulée, Harry éclata de rire et enveloppa son dernier invité dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Toujours aussi beau, vil serpent ! »

« Je sais Potter, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Mais tu m'étrangles, là... »

Avec un sourire éblouissant, Harry desserra quelque peu son étreinte et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du blond qui afficha aussitôt un air faussement outré. Ce que c'était bon de revoir Draco Malfoy, son ancien rival devenu son premier amant pendant leur septième année. Ca avait pratiquement duré deux ans et ils s'étaient séparés en très bons termes mais n'étaient pas pour autant les meilleurs amis du monde. Il y aurait toujours une sincère affection entre eux mais ils seraient également à jamais en constante opposition. Même leur relation avait été le théâtre de leurs éternels affrontements, notamment aux moments les plus intimes... Oui, cette bombe sexuelle ne serait jamais son meilleur ami mais resterait son meilleur ennemi et c'était tout aussi important pour lui.

« Je vois que la modestie ne fait toujours pas partie de ta si parfaite personnalité. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis un Malfoy et je ne vais certainement pas nier l'évidence... »

« Oui et en tant que Malfoy, tu t'es arrangé pour te faire désirer en arrivant en retard ! »

Un sourire en coin vint éclairer les traits aristocratiques de l'ancien serpentard qui ne chercha même pas à nier. Au contraire, Draco attira de nouveau Harry contre lui et porta aussitôt ses lèvres à l'oreille du brun qui prit une jolie teinte rosée en entendant les mots chuchotés. Rougissement qui s'accentua nettement quand il se souvint que Snape était toujours à leurs côtés et qu'il n'appréciait peut-être pas particulièrement de tenir la chandelle... Il se dégagea donc en bafouillant quelques remerciements gênés, lança un regard noir vers le blond qui le fixait d'un air ouvertement moqueur et adressa un sourire intimidé à l'intention d'un Snape toujours aussi impassible. Cependant, les mots de Draco résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit et il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une couleur moins prononcée.

_Tu es encore plus canon qu'avant Petit Lion, oui incroyablement sexy..._

-

Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'impression d'être de trop ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il une envie furieuse d'étrangler son filleul qui était pourtant la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde ? En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait. En effet, on ne gagnait pas l'affection de Severus Snape en claquant des doigts. Il fallait la mériter ! Ce privilégié devait tout d'abord réussir l'exploit d'obtenir son respect – ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance – puis sa confiance – quasiment impossible – et après, peut-être qu'il y avait une infime chance – hautement improbable – d'atteindre la minuscule – voire inexistante – parcelle sentimentale de l'être snapien.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à penser et ce dont la quasi-totalité des gens qui le connaissaient – au moins de réputation – était persuadée. Après tout, ne faisait-il pas déjà confiance à au moins... Houla... Trois personnes ? Tant que ça... Draco Malfoy bien sûr mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment eu le choix puisqu'il représentait sa seule 'famille' et qu'il supportait le gamin depuis bien trop longtemps pour y rester totalement insensible. Il y avait aussi Albus Dumbledore d'une certaine et étrange façon mais il devait admettre que ce vieux cinglé avait tout de même de bons côtés, comme par exemple son influence sur le monde magique qui lui avait permis d'éviter tout procès malgré son passé de mangemort. Un profiteur lui ? Non, juste un serpentard.

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui est la troisième personne ? Lui même évidemment ! Et encore... Vu le nombres d'erreurs absolument débiles qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé, il se méfiait maintenant de sa propre personne. Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais, pas même sous Veritaserum. Sinon, il y avait bien cette vieille chouette de Minerva mais vu le nombre de coups bas qu'elle lui avait fait depuis le début des vacances, il avait relégué sa collègue au fin fond de son esprit. Oui, ils menaient comme chaque été une guerre sans merci, un combat impitoyable que l'animagus menait de 12 à 10 jusqu'ici. Mais il n'était pas un Snape pour rien ! Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement ! L'année précédente, il l'avait écrasée avec 23 à 18, mouahahaha ! Bah quoi ? On s'occupe comme on peut quand on n'a plus cours...

Tout ça pour dire qu'il devait vraiment combattre ses pulsions meurtrières à l'égard du blond ou sa liste ne contiendrait plus qu'un nom à l'exception du sien. Et quand on assistait tous les jours aux crises de folie furieuse de la dernière personne en question, on pouvait même dire que la liste ne comporterait bientôt plus que son propre nom. Une fiole de poison pouvait être vidée si vite dans une théïère parfumée au citron...

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas son directeur sénile qui l'irritait, enfin pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas, mais bel et bien Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit gosse soit si... beau ? Et encore le terme était bien fade tant celui-ci transpirait la sensualité. Si Severus n'était pas Severus et encore moins le parrain de ce gamin, il aurait sûrement bavé devant cet appel à la luxure. Mais quand on avait passé des heures à changer les couches maladorantes d'un gnome de deux mois braillant tellement fort qu'il avait failli lui écraser sa mignonne petite tête contre un mur, on ne pouvait décemment pas ressentir le moindre désir sexuel pour la version à peine plus âgée.

Donc non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas parce que Draco était à tomber qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler mais parce que Severus savait très bien que son filleul lui faisait plus que de l'ombre. Pas qu'il cherchait vraiment à apparaître sous son meilleur jour devant Potter, absolument pas, mais quand même... D'ailleurs, ledit Potter était vraiment attirant lui aussi mais pas de la même manière. Le jeune Malfoy était d'une beauté pure, parfaite, unanime alors que le survivant était plein de petits défauts qui lui donnaient un charme fou.

C'était d'ailleurs amusant de les voir côte à côte – si on exceptait le fait qu'ils avaient l'air extrêmement complices, que Severus ne voulait surtout pas se poser la question de savoir en quoi ça le génait, et que ce n'était définitivement pas de la jalousie – tant ils formaient un contraste étonnant. Tout dans le physique du blond était lumineux et pâle alors que celui du brun était sombre, presque ténébreux même si ça n'avait encore rien à voir avec Severus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le pauvre Maître de Potion avait la désagréable impression d'être à un pitoyable corbeau aux côtés d'une blanche colombe et d'un majestueux aigle noir. Et oui, Severus était un grand poête méconnu qui avait un véritable don pour les métaphores explicites. Perdu dans ce pathétique auto-appitoiement grandement influencé par l'alcool, il réagit néanmoins quand un coup de poing frappa soudain son bras gauche, celui qui tenait justement son verre préalablement plein. Et qui s'était maintenant à moitié vidé sur les pans de sa robe.

« Draco... Lucius... Malfoy... »

Ce grondement empli de menaces ne faisait évidemment plus aucun effet sur l'interpellé depuis bien longtemps et celui-ci le prouva aussitôt en lui adressant un immense sourire goguenard. Azkaban pouvait déjà ouvrir grand ses portes, Severus n'allait pas tarder à y faire un saut... Fulminant intérieurement tout en envoyant un regard assassin à son cher filleul, il tenta d'arranger les dégâts mais le tissu était devenu tout collant à cause du sucre contenu dans le cocktail. Fantastique...

« Désolé cher parrain, mais ça faisait au moins deux minutes qu'Harry et moi tentions d'avoir ton attention. Bonjour, au fait. »

Un grognement très explicite fit office de réponse. Au moins, le blond pouvait être fier de son coup : l'esprit de Severus tout entier était maintenant focalisé sur lui. Ou plutôt sur la vengeance la plus cruelle qu'il pourrait lui infliger en guise de représailles. Dans le seul but de parfaire son éducation, bien sûr ! Histoire qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'envie de recommencer... N'était-ce pas le rôle de tout parrain qui se respecte ? Un ricanement étouffé parvenant à ses oreilles, le professeur se tourna très vite vers les deux jeunes sorciers, ses yeux ne formant plus que deux fentes des plus meurtrières. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, en plus du fait d'être ignoré, c'était bien qu'on se moque de lui. Et Draco riait visiblement sous cape tandis que Potter tentait maladroitement de dissimuler un sourire derrière son verre.

« Veuillez m'excuser »

Sans se retourner ou ajouter un mot de plus, Severus les planta là mi-vexé, mi-énervé. Non seulement son filleul s'accaparait Sexy-Potter alors qu'il discutait presque aimablement avec lui – et encore une fois, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, il n'aimait simplement pas faire la potiche – mais en plus il le ridiculisait complètement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, d'avoir renversé la moitié de son verre sur lui et en temps normal, il aurait seulement râlé pour la forme. Mais là, il s'était minablement emporté pour un rien, de manière tout à fait puérile pour cacher son trouble face à la complicité des deux jeunes hommes. Oui, il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté de les voir flirter ainsi devant lui et avait bien l'intention de les éviter tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Seulement parce qu'il n'aimait pas tenir la chandelle, évidemment.

Il en profita donc pour prendre la direction des toilettes où il pourrait rincer le liquide collant qui souillait sa robe. Au moins, il serait tranquille quelques instants...

-

Harry observa longuement Snape s'éloigner, tout sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres dès qu'il avait croisé le regard indéchiffrable mais peu amical du professeur. Il savait que l'homme n'aimait pas du tout qu'on se moque de lui mais il avait toujours eu plus tendance à agresser le suicidaire qui osait un tel outrage qu'à abandonner sans même lancer quelques sarcasmes bien sentis. Il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à une telle réaction et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça le laissait profondément perplexe. Non, en fait c'était un euphémisme puisque ça le dérangeait vraiment. Il se sentait presque coupable et mal à l'aise...

« Ce type restera à jamais un mystère pour moi. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Potter, toujours aussi aveugle. »

Snape ayant quitté son champ de vision, Harry se retourna vers Draco qui affichait un sourire en coin made-in-Malfoy. Ses yeux pétillaient à la Dumbledore comme s'il savait quelque chose d'évident que le commun des mortels ignorerait jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin partager son infini savoir. Pour faire plus court, une lueur étrange brillait dans les prunelles gris acier et c'en devenait presque inquiétant. Le regard émeraude fixa alors plusieurs minutes son rival, attendant patiemment que le blond se décide à poursuivre. Il finit cependant par capituler puisque le serpentard était apparemment décidé à jouer l'innocent jusqu'à épuisement.

« Ok, t'as gagné. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai du remarquer ou comprendre qui était pourtant si évident, Monsieur perspicacité ? »

« Potter, Potter, Potter... »

Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand son ancien amant prenait ce ton condescendant et hautain avec lui ! Et Draco le savait parfaitement, son sourire triomphant s'élargissant d'ailleurs à mesure que la mâchoire d'Harry se crispait. Ce n'était vraiment pas un serpentard pour rien, un vrai sadique dans l'âme qui appréciait par dessus tout agacer les pauvres gryffondors innocents et sans défense.

« Si tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te le dire. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Severus pourquoi il nous a planté là comme ça quand il reviendra... »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur, lui prit la main avec un sourire charmeur et entraîna un Harry boudeur vers les autres invités.

-

Bien. Au moins, il avait l'air un peu plus présentable. Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment une excuse minable puisque le principal intérêt du noir était qu'on pouvait renverser dessus autant de jus sucré qu'on le voulait, ça ne se voyait absolument pas. Ce qui ne l'avait evidemment pas empêché de savourer et de prolonger ces quelques délicieuses minutes où il avait pu s'isoler loin de cette tribu de dégénérés. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes festives, à savoir : rester tout seul dans un coin où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

C'est avec cette perspective presque satisfaisante que Severus refit son apparition dans le jardin où régnait une horrible agitation. Par Salazar, mais comment si peu de gens pouvaient-ils faire autant de bruit ? C'est dans ces moments là qu'il prenait réellement conscience de la chance qu'il avait de vivre isolé dans ses cachots. Aucun voisin, le paradis... Presque de bonne humeur – bon il s'agit quand même de Severus Snape alors disons plutôt presque pas de mauvaise humeur – le professeur traversa silencieusement la terrasse, remplit à nouveau son verre, prit la direction du fond du jardin où il n'y avait absolument personne, jeta un coup d'oeil critique vers le groupe le plus bruyant et faillit s'étouffer dans son punch à la vision d'un Draco Malfoy main dans la main avec un Sexy-Potter.

Donc comme nous le disions : D'humeur exécrable, Severus se dirigea vers le fond du jardin en veillant à ne surtout pas poser les yeux sur un brun à lunettes qui n'avait absolument aucun effet sur lui, si ce n'est celui de l'agacer par sa simple présence. Enfin, ça c'était ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un...

_CRRRAC_

Pratiquement mêlé à un...

_Splllchhh_

Peu ragoûtant, bientôt suivi d'un...

« Mamaaaaaan ! Servus, il a tué Billy ! »

Et merde... La _chose_ était de retour. Pire que ça, la _chose_ venait de s'accrocher à la jambe coupable de ce crime atroce et pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Severus tenta vainement de se dégager mais Ambre était fermement accrochée et quand il se résigna à baisser les yeux vers elle, il reçut un regard empli de souffrance et de trahison. Génial... Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il venait de faire de la peine à la seule personne qui le considérait comme un ami dans cette pathétique réception. Avec un soupir agacé, il releva lentement son pied pour découvrir sa victime qui était en fait...

Un escargot.

La _chose_ le regardait comme si elle avait à faire au pire des assassins parce qu'il avait écrasé un stupide escargot ? Mais où va le monde... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Euh... En exceptant bien sûr quelques faits comme ceux qu'il était un ancien mangemort, un adepte de la magie noire, qu'il martyrisait ses élèves, qu'il avait des tendances sadiques et qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune valeur morale... Mais à part ça, il était quand même quelqu'un de bien non ? Ou tout du moins, il n'avait pas à subir ça, si ?

Se pinçant l'arête du nez en sentant un début de migraine faire son apparition, Severus s'empêcha de poussa un soupir désespéré et prit au contraire une longue inspiration. La mission d'aujourd'hui était : faire taire la _chose_ avant qu'il ne se retrouve au centre de l'attention. Déterminé, l'homme saisit sa baguette d'un geste énervé et la pointa vers sa chaussure et le gazon où feu Billy gisait pitoyablement comme tout escargot digne de ce nom. Les pleurs de la _chose_ n'avaient toujours pas cessé mais sa minuscule poigne s'était quelque peu desserrée sur son pantalon, attendant sûrement la suite des évènements. En tout cas, si la _chose_ attendait des excuses, elle pouvait toujours courir !

Vénérant à cet instant dramatique sa nature de sorcier, Severus agita sèchement sa baguette et les morceaux de coquille ainsi que la masse gluante qui faisait office de... corps à cet invertébré disparurent à jamais dans les méandres de la magie. Tout aussi sévèrement et rapidement, il pointa un petit caillou, marmonna quelques mots et un nouveau Billy tout beau tout neuf apparut non loin de la scène du crime. Voilà qui était réglé. Maintenant, si la _chose_ pouvait être assez aimable pour le lâcher... Surtout qu'il sentait à présent tous les regards peser sur lui et qu'il avait horreur de ça.

« Bon le revoilà ton Billy. Tu vois que ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer. »

« Mais, snif, c'est pas Billy ça, snif, il a pas, snif, l'étoile sur sa tête, snif ! »

Depuis quand les escargots avaient-ils des étoiles sur la tête ? Et ça a une tête un escargot ? Par Merlin, mais qu'elle arrête de chialer cette sale gosse ! Et pourquoi diable personne ne venait l'aider et que signifiaient ces sourires moqueurs... attendris ? Comment ça attendris ? Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Severus fit apparaître une étoile dorée entre les antennes de l'escargot et comme par hazard, tout sanglot disparut aussitôt. Baissant les yeux vers la _chose_, il reçut aussitôt de plein fouet un sourire rayonnant tout à fait adorable. Pourquoi avait-il la détestable impression qu'il avait été totalement manipulé par une gamine de quatre ans ?

« Ouaaaaaaah ! Merchi Servuuuus ! T'as remis Billy vivant, et pis avec une étoile en plus et pis c'est cool une étoile pour Billy hein et pis chuis sûre que Billy adore les étoiles et pis t'es le plus génial de mes namis, hein ? Hein c'est vrai ? Et même que Billy aussi c'est mon nami ! »

« Ami, pas nami. »

« Diiiis ? Tu te baisses pour que je te fasse un bisou remerciateur ? »

« Je n'aime pas les bisous. »

Houla... Le moulin à parole n'allait quand même pas se remettre à pleurer pour ça ? Si ? Bon, ok... C'est parti pour le bisou... Comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Les traits crispés comme s'il allait se faire embrasser par un bouledogue atteint par la rage, Severus consentit donc à se baisser et présenta une joue à la _chose_. Celle-ci s'empressa alors de glousser d'un air ravi, d'empoigner son visage de ses mains crasseuses et de plaquer des lèvres baveuses sur sa peau pâle. Beurk. Mais mignon. Argh, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les gosses, ils parvenaient toujours à l'attendrir alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ! Observant la _chose_ s'éloigner en sautillant avec le faux Billy dans une main, les lèvres de Severus esquissèrent contre son gré un semblant de sourire.

« Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, ça vous va bien. »

Comment effacer un sourire snapien en un dixième de seconde par Sexy-Potter... Et hop ! Le masque impassible avait refait son apparition en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire 'Endoloris'. Par contre, le regard qu'il adressa au jeune homme n'avait absolument rien d'impassible. Severus ne savait pas bien pourquoi – ou plutôt ne voulait surtout pas le savoir – mais il sentait une sourde colère l'envahir à la vision de ce corps destiné apparemment à son filleul. Sans un mot, il tourna donc le dos à un gryffondor mi-amusé, mi-inquiet et s'isola dans le fond du jardin, installé dos contre un arbre, à l'abris des regards.

-

Il avait encore fui. C'était vraiment bizarre et absolument contraire au comportement habituel de Snape. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez amusant de l'avoir vu avec Ambre, Harry avait découvert une nouvelle facette de cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Une facette qui lui plaisait. Comme quoi il se cachait bien un coeur derrière cette carapace glaciale, le méchant serpentard avait même la faculté de ressentir des sentiments positifs à l'égard d'autres êtres vivants. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait un merveilleux père. D'un genre grognon mais attentionné et peut-être même complètement gaga ou papa poule. Et définitivement manipulé s'il en jugeait par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Par contre, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son ancien professeur avait soudain décidé de l'éviter. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, dès qu'il s'était approché, il avait récolté un regard meurtrier qu'il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir mérité. De plus, Snape n'avait même pas prononcé un mot mais l'avait au contraire totalement ignoré. C'était assez vexant. Maintenant, cet homme intrigant avait disparu derrière le grand cèdre et Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait le suivre pour lui demander des explications ou au contraire, laisser tomber.

« Si tu as un instant à m'accorder Harry, j'aimerai te parler. »

« Bien sûr Albus. »

Bon, le dilemme était momentanément repoussé. Pour l'instant, il allait simplement laisser tomber et écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire. Il verrait plus tard comment résoudre le cas 'Snape'. Se rendant compte qu'il observait toujours le cèdre derrière lequel s'était éclipsé son ancien professeur, Harry se gifla mentalement pour se réveiller. Il se retourna alors vers son vieil ami avec un sourire chaleureux et se laissa paisiblement guider vers la maison en essayant d'ignorer le sourire entendu de son mentor. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange et assez désagréable impression que tout le monde savait quelque chose qui le concernait mais dont il n'avait pas connaissance ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne posa cependant aucune question et suivit docilement le vieillard. Apparemment, la conversation serait assez sérieuse pour qu'elle se déroule dans le calme du salon.

Au moment de passer les portes-fenêtres, Harry se tourna néanmoins une dernière fois pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ses invités surprise. Un voile mélancolique traversa furtivement son regard couleur poison tandis qu'un vague sourire nostalgique s'installait sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qui lui restait de son passé était là, sous ses yeux. C'était assez étrange pour lui de les voir tous réunis ici alors qu'il avait crû ne jamais leur refaire face. Une bouffée d'affection l'envahissait à mesure qu'il observait ces gens qui avaient tant compté par le passé. Ils avaient tous répondu présent, ils étaient tous là et mieux que tout, ils lui avaient tous pardonné sa faiblesse et son égoïsme malgré sa pathétique fugue qui avait tout de même duré plusieurs années.

La seule ombre au tableau était encore et toujours Snape mais le jeune homme se promit de résoudre la situation avant la fin de la 'réunion'. Pas qu'il espérait sincèrement se lier d'amitié avec le professeur, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné cette idée grotesque, mais au moins revenir à un statut neutre comme ça avait été le cas depuis qu'il l'avait revu à la soirée du ministère. Avec un léger soupir, il tourna les yeux vers le groupe qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. La vision d'un Draco Malfoy taquinant une Hermione Granger au milieu d'un groupe d'anciens gryffondors riant à gorge déployée lui mit du beaume au coeur et il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute : Son monde était bien là parmi ces gens, malgré toute la souffrance qui pouvait en résulter.

-

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il était assis là, les yeux dans le vague, écoutant d'une oreille absente les rires ou bribes de conversations qui lui parvenaient étouffés. C'était pathétique... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il se sentait extrêmement las et n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin de cette ambiance joyeuse qui lui donnait envie de vomir. A moins que ce soit l'alcool... Quoique, son verre étant vide depuis longtemps et n'ayant pas le courage d'aller le remplir, il n'avait pas suffisament bu pour se rendre malade. Juste assez pour le faire flotter dans une atmosphère brumeuse et lui faire adopter cette attitude pitoyable.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être soif depuis tout ce temps. »

Super... Potter l'avait finalement rejoins et se tenait maintenant debout devant lui avec un saladier à moitié rempli de punch. Quand Severus daigna lever les yeux vers son visage, il cilla légèrement en voyant que le jeune homme lui souriait chaleureusement mais avec une pointe de nervosité comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fichait là avec son ancien professeur de potion. Amusé par cette arrivée impromptue qu'il aurait pourtant préféré éviter, il garda un air totalement impassible, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil sarcastique tout en lui tendant son verre.

Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, Potter esquissa un sourire soulagé et servit une bonne rasade d'alcool à l'ex mangemort qui continuait de l'observer en silence. Puis le jeune homme s'assit près de lui et posa nerveusement le saladier entre eux, les yeux fixés au loin comme s'il cherchait ses mots, visiblement mal à l'aise. De plus en plus amusé par son comportement, Severus retint un sourire ironique et se contenta de siroter son verre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'encore une fois, Potter ne buvait pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas trinquer à ces merveilleuses retrouvailles, Mr Potter ? »

« Je ne préfère pas, je ne tiens pas l'alcool... »

« Vraiment... Il me semblait pourtant avoir assisté à certaines soirées où vous ne disiez pas non à quelques verres de Fire Whiskey. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous assure que je ne profiterai pas de vous si vous perdiez vos facultés intellectuelles, si vous en possédez évidemment. »

Amusant. Voilà que Potter semblait de plus en plus nerveux et ses joues avaient même pris une teinte assez rosée. Difficile par contre de savoir si c'était le sous-entendu explicite de Severus ou la mention à l'alcool qui le gênait vraiment... En tout cas, c'était assez mignon et très satisfaisant de parvenir à perturber aussi facilement ce gosse. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir comme le jeune homme respirait l'assurance et la force quand il était en société mais semblait timide voire fragile dans l'intimité. Oui, vraiment mignon. Mais si il y avait quelque chose que Severus voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était bien de trouver Saint-Potter mignon ! Ou quique ce soit d'autre en fait ! Non, non... Il était un Snape... Le terme 'mignon' ne faisait définitivement pas partie de son vocabulaire.

« A votre santé alors ! »

Quoi ? Oh. Apparemment, pendant que Severus combattait ses inacceptables facultés émotionnelles, Potter était revenu sur sa décision et s'était allègrement servi du même breuvage. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Surprenant. Bizarre. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se demandant si ses soupçons étaient finalement infondés, il trinqua son gobelet en plastique avec celui de son compagnon et lui adressa un imperceptible sourire en coin. On verrait plus tard pour les questions concernant la sobriété de super Potter...

-

Voilà, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là, parlant peu et buvant beaucoup. Ils entendaient toujours les autres convives à quelques mètres derrière eux mais l'alcool faisant son effet, ils avaient presque l'impression d'y être totalement étrangers, d'appartenir à un autre univers et c'était diablement agréable. Un silence reposant s'était installé entre les deux hommes, un de ceux qui ne donnait aucune envie de le briser. Ils agissaient quasiment comme deux amis intimes qui n'avaient pas besoin de parler et ne faisaient que savourer la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se souvienne qu'il était venu à la base pour lui poser LA question.

« Pourquoi vous m'évitiez tout à l'heure ? »

Un ricanement très serpentard – et très ivrogne – se fit entendre du côté du professeur et le jeune homme tenta vainement de faire une mise au point pour rendre sa vision un peu moins trouble. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand il parvint enfin à rétablir à peu près sa vue et à apercevoir les traits sévères se transformer en sourire ironique lorsque Snape consentit à répondre.

« Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Potter. Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois. »

Snape marqua une légère pause pour reremplir son verre, vidant ainsi le saladier de façon plutôt maladroite si Harry en jugeait par la quantité de punch qui finit dans le gazon. Mais l'homme ne sembla absolument pas le remarquer puisqu'il poursuivit bientôt sur son sujet favori à savoir : critiquer le fils de son ancienne Nemésis.

« Il me semble bien que j'évitais tout le monde et pas seulement vous, stupide gryffondor. »

« Si vous le dîtes... Pourtant, vous ne m'évitiez pas au début. Enfin pas jusqu'à ce que Draco... n'arrive... »

Et là, Snape se tendit de manière très visible. Et là, Harry se demanda si la réaction de l'homme n'avait peut-être pas un quelconque rapport avec son fïlleul. Et là, ils perdirent tous deux leurs capacités de réflexion : Harry gloussant sans trop savoir pourquoi et Snape posant un regard vraiment bizarre sur lui. Peut-être l'alcool. Mais là, Harry perdit toute envie de rire. Parce que les gouffres sombres dans lesquels il se sentait inexorablement plonger n'avaient plus rien de glacés mais semblaient au contraire brûler la moindre parcelle de son corps. A moins que ce soit l'alcool. Quoiqu'il en soit, les derniers neurones du jeune homme se mirent en stand-by, ce dernier se sentant étrangement troublé par le regard indéchiffrable du professeur. C'était définitivement l'alcool.

Puis les prunelles couleur charbon se rapprochèrent lentement des siennes, très lentement, trop lentement. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, Harry n'entendait même plus les échos de la réception non loin d'eux, comme hypnotisé par les fascinantes lueurs qu'il lisait dans les yeux qui le fixaient sans ciller. Ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme s'échouer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à accueillir cette bouche qu'il désespérait de découvrir. Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas l'effet de l'alcool.

« Parraaaaaaain ! Ya maman qui m'a demandé de venir te dire que Papy Albus s'en va et que tu devais lui dire au revoir et qu'en plus il est pas le seul et donc que tu dois venir parce que sinon ils pourront pas partir alors il faut que tu viennes. »

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'interpréter le flot de paroles qui venait de lui parvenir qu'il reçut une tornade rousse dans les bras. Tornade qui lui administra aussitôt un énorme bisou et décida de s'installer contre son parrain sans comprendre qu'elle venait de briser un véritable moment magique qui ne risquait malheureusement pas de se reproduire avant un bon bout de temps. Avec un léger soupir, le jeune homme se leva avec Ambre lovée dans ses bras et adressa un regard gêné à Snape. Celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi déçu que lui mais comment savoir avec cet homme qui se cachait toujours derrière un masque distant et froid. En effet le professeur resta parfaitement impassible sous le regard de son ancien élève et toujours aussi indéchiffrable, il haussa simplement un sourcil de pure indifférence en détournant les yeux pour continuer à siroter son dernier verre.

Etait-ce vraiment l'alcool à lui seul qui avait influencé l'attitude de son compagnon ou y avait-il plus que ça ? Avec un léger pincement au coeur qu'Harry préféra ignorer, il participa d'un air absent à la conversation passionnante de la fillette et partit rejoindre ses invités.

ooo

ooo

Hihihi ! Et non, ils se sont pas embrassés ! C'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Niark niark niark ! C'aurait pas été drôle si ça allait aussi vite, non ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, le baiser viendra... Un jour... Peut-être... He ! On ne tue pas l'auteur même s'il est un peu sadique ! Sinon, il viendra jamais le bisou !

Enfin bref, cessons cette crise de folie passagère... Si vous souhaitez savoir pourquoi Dumby a pris Harry à l'écart et de quoi il voulait lui parler, si vous voulez voir ce que va devenir Harry quand Hermione l'aura mis à la rue à cause la rentrée à Poudlard, si vous voulez comprendre comment elle va se débrouiller avec sa fille pour donner ses cours, si vous vous demandez comment va se passer la prochaine rencontre Ryry/Servus et si vous voulez assister au premier bisou, alors attendez le prochain chapitre ! Voire même ceux d'après en fait...

Ah et pis spéciale dédicace à mes compagnons d'O&F à qui j'ai d'ailleurs fais un superbe clin d'oeil !


End file.
